


Хвост Крокодила

by MadAlenaMor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Daily Routine, Detective, F/M, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor
Summary: Всё началось с объявления в газете."Старый похотливый крокодил с пристрастием к игре на гармошке познакомится со смазливой дурёхой с большими ушами для совместного проживания на чердаке городской библиотеки. Аренда пополам."Как Белль могла пройти мимо такого предложения?





	1. Chapter 1

1

«Старый похотливый крокодил с пристрастием к игре на гармошке познакомится со смазливой дурёхой с большими ушами для совместного проживания на чердаке городской библиотеки. Аренда пополам».

Как Белль могла пройти мимо такого предложения?

Да и пора уже достичь чего-то большего, чем проживание в кукольном домике в магазине игрушек! Её даже не смутило то, что газета валялась под прилавком уже второй месяц. В неё, кажется, ещё и бутерброд успели завернуть. Что-то подсказывало, что Крокодил до сих пор ищет себе сожительницу.

Номер телефона в газете не был указан, а потому Белль пришла лично. Прямо с работы, одетая в рабочий костюм неведомой зверушки с большими ушами. В объявлении же было ясно сказано — большие уши!

Вообще-то раньше это был детский костюм мишки Тедди, но с ним произошла череда ужасающих событий, что навсегда изменило его внешний облик. На пижамку с ушками стошнило какого-то ребёнка, её отдали в стирку, после которой та вытянулась на пять размеров. Поролоновые уши на ободке из того же комплекта тоже зачем-то постирали, и они расползлись до невероятных размеров, а посему потеряли способность стоять торчком как у порядочных медведей и болтались по бокам двумя локаторами. В таком виде пижамку и презентовали Белль уже в качестве рабочей униформы — раздавать на улице листовки магазина игрушек. А на улице какой-то турист и назвал её Чебурашкой.

Когда Белль взобралась по пожарной лестнице на чердачный этаж и постучала, ей открыли почти сразу. Это был совсем не старый, а ещё молодой себе крокодил. На крокодиле не было брюк, зато были надеты рубашка, пиджак и бабочка, а перед собой он держал ту самую гармошку, о коей писал в объявлении. В зубах он зажимал курительную трубку, из которой неожиданно вырвался симпатичный мыльный пузырь и полетел в сторону Белль. Образ довершал самый настоящий крокодилий хвост, неизвестно каким образом крепившийся пониже спины.

— Вы употребляете наркотики? — спросила Белль.

— Нет. А зачем? — ответил Крокодил и предложил пройти внутрь.

2

Квартира сразу понравилась Белль. Было много места, главным образом за счёт того, что единственная перегородка отгораживала только туалет. Зато медная ванна стояла прямо посередине. Окон было всего два, и оба круглые. У одного из этих огромных окон стоял большой стол, заваленный книгами и журналами, а у другого лежала половинка огромного глобуса со всяким хламом, который в приличных дома складывают в шкафы и выставляют на аккуратных полочках. У дальней стены уютно попыхивала чугунная печка, рядом с которой стояла единственная кровать, а напротив — громоздился добротный обеденный стол с двумя керосиновыми бочками, играющими роль табуретов. Чуть дальше с потолка свисал сетчатый гамак.

Они сели за обеденный стол.

— Прежде чем я скажу «да» на твой переезд в мою берлогу, нужно узнать друг о друге самое худшее, — Крокодил выпустил из своей трубки очередной мыльный пузырь. — Начинай.

— Сейчас я работаю в магазине игрушек. Ночью — сторожем, а днём зазывалой. До этого я какое-то время была пациенткой клиники для душевнобольных. А ещё раньше я очнулась в подворотне без денег и документов, но зато с потерей памяти.

Белль почти ожидала, что Крокодил сейчас начнёт прятать глаза и навязчиво испытывать жалость. Это была привычная реакция. Мыльные пузыри снова полетели радужными сферами. Один из них лопнул перед самым носом, и Белль поморщилась от мыльных брызг.

— Я отсидел срок за убийство жены, — как будто хвастаясь, сообщил Крокодил. — Мой сын меня ненавидит, а сейчас я зарабатываю себе на жизнь тем, что чищу в зоопарке вольеры с крокодилами и играю в подземных переходах на гармошке.

— Вы победили.

Она переехала в тот же день. И ни единого раза не пожалела об этом.

Крокодил действительно работал в зоопарке и чистил вольеры с рептилиями. Следующим же вечером после переезда он устроил для Белль халявную экскурсию в зоопарк. Грубо говоря — ночью. Они смотрели не только на рептилий. Крокодил провёл её по всему вольерам. В некоторые они даже заходили.

— А морж нас не сожрёт?

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Крокодил, подходя к огромной круглой туше, темнеющей на имитации льда в сумерках. — Спит. Весь день перед посетителями позировал. Видишь, какой здоровый?

— А он не проснётся? — Белль с интересом разглядывала этот дышащий сугроб, пытаясь найти на нём бивни.

— Не знаю. Хочешь, я потыкаю в него палкой, и мы узнаем наверняка?

— А можно я лучше его поглажу?

— Валяй.

Белль с удовольствие погладила тёплую бугристую шкуру. Даже поняла, где находятся бивни, но в тот момент, когда она уже потянулась к ним, морж зашевелился.

— Бежим, дорогуша! Моржи бывают довольно проворны!

Убегать от спящего моржа было глупо, но они побежали. Крокодил с грохотом захлопнул дверь и запер на задвижки, как будто за ними гналась толпа разъярённых зомби.

— Ну что, теперь рванём на перегонки с черепахами? — отсмеявшись, поинтересовалась Белль.

— Улитки! Только улитки! — безумно сверкнули в темноте глаза Крокодила.

3

Домой они вернулись после полуночи и, как были в одежде, завалились спать. Белль в постель Крокодила. Крокодил — в гамак.

— У тебя вся спина в ромбиках, — сообщила на следующее утро Белль, когда Крокодил переодевался. — Ты как в чешуе.

Крокодил завертелся, пытаясь разглядеть свою спину, но смог приметить ромбики от гамака только на плечах.

— Они теперь чешутся.

— Может, ты просто грязный?

— А может, мне стоит теперь спать в своей кровати?

— А где тогда буду спать я?

— Вообще-то я думал, что ты заведёшь свою койку.

— Мне не позволили забрать из магазина кукольный домик, в котором я спала между ночными сменами, — развела руками Белль. — И в гамаке я точно спать не буду. Ощущение в нём... как будто падаешь с высоты и никак не упадёшь.

— Хочешь, я немного подрежу крепления, и вероятность падения увеличится?

— Так ещё хуже. Давай лучше спать вдвоём.

— Хм. Я хотел предложить спать в ванне, но твой вариант нравится мне намного больше!

На работе Белль снова раздавала листовки в своём ушастом костюме. Как будто ничего не изменилось. И нет-нет, а вспоминала, что после работы нужно зайти в магазин и купить хлеба, потому что сегодня крокодил задержится на работе допоздна и сам зайти в магазин не успеет. Он даже оставил денег и разрешил купить себе на сдачу фруктовых жвачек.

— Таких, знаешь, с омерзительным синтетическим вкусом. Мой сын их когда-то просто обожал. Лучше всего арбузные!

Белль так и сделала. Купила хлеба, молока и пару жвачек. На больше сдачи не хватило. Зажевав арбузную, она пришла домой.

Ощущения были непривычными, но приходить домой Белль понравилось. Этот дом был несравнимо больше, чем её кукольный домик и бывшая палата в больнице. Ещё приятнее было ожидать возвращения соседа. Он придёт уставший, злой и раздражительный. Такой смешной.

Белль сделала себе сандвич и легла в ванну с новой книгой. Соседство с библиотекой оказалось безумно кстати — ни телевизора, ни радио, ни старого проигрывателя у крокодила не было. Только гармошка, но на ней даже Крокодил играл отвратительно.

Позже Белль проследит за крокодилом и подсмотрит, как он играет в переходе. Играть он будет ужасно, а петь ещё хуже. У Белль сложится ощущение, что делает он это специально. Но ему всё равно будут кидать деньги, чтобы перестал. У кого-то из невольных слушателей закончится терпение, и он крокодила поколотит.

Крокодил вернулся какой-то задумчивый. Прошёл к постели, на ходу снимая с себя провонявшую тиной и бог знает чем ещё одежду. Уже дойдя до трусов, он вдруг выпрямился, подошёл к ванне и с удивлением уставился на Белль.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Читаю, — ответила Белль, оглядывая бортики медной ванны.

— Это я вижу. Ты кто?

Белль стало неуютно. Неужели она забыла принять лекарства и во время приступа забрела в чужой дом? Боже, как нехорошо получилось.

— Я Белль, — на всякий случай ответила она.

— Ты уверена?

— Меня так назвали в больнице.

— Точно! — Крокодил хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чебурашка! Кукольный домик! Я же тебя прошлой ночью в зоопарк водил!

— Ты что, забыл? — удивилась Белль.

Крокодил переодел трусы и закутался в домашний халат.

— Нет! Как я мог тебя забыть? Просто заработался... Когда молчишь целый день, столько мыслей! Сначала я думал о тебе, потом — что нужно закупить на зиму больше угля для печки, потом — об образовании залежей каменного угля, после задумался о движении литосферных плит... Из головы вылетают очень важные вещи. Вещи, — Крокодил сгрёб в кучу ношеную днём одежду и бросил в картонную коробку. — Нужно будет завтра отнести вещи в стирку...

— У тебя склероз?

— Нет. Просто давно живу один. Непривычно, что дома есть ещё кто-то. Но ты не волнуйся, я тебя буду часто видеть. Я больше не забуду.

4

Ночью Белль вся извертелась в твёрдой ванне и, подобрав подушку, пошла к крокодилу.

— Подвинься.

— Поезд не двигается, — ответил во сне крокодил.

Белль только дотронулась до его плеча, чтобы подвинуть, как произошло что-то странное. Она оказалась придавленной к матрасу, а к горлу прижималось что-то металлическое. Крокодил нависал сверху страшный, как ночной кошмар.

— Ублюдок! — прорычал он тихо, но угрожающе. — Хотел грохнуть меня? Тебя Крюк подослал?! Это он? Говори!..

— Я — Белль!

Крокодил вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Из руки выпала ложка, звякнула об пол.

— Никогда так не подкрадывайся.

— В ванне спать было неудобно. Я хотела лечь рядом. Не думала, что ты так чутко спишь.

Крокодил потёр заспанные глаза и подобрал свалившееся на пол одеяло.

— Не передумала теперь?

— А ты меня ночью не прирежешь?

— Ложкой-то?

— Зачем тебе в постели ложка?

— Чтобы есть.

Белль подумала, что это логично и, бросив на кровать вторую подушку, легла рядом. Крокодил укрыл их обоих двумя одеялами и прижал Белль к себе. Белль была не против, хотя крокодил спал нагишом. Сама она всё ещё была в костюме чебурашки. Ушей только не хватало.

5

На следующее утро, проснувшись в обнимку с крокодилом, Белль долго лежала, разглядывая чешуйчатый хвост, который был на крокодиле в день их знакомства. Хвост висел на стене на причудливых креплениях. Изнутри был полым. Где крокодил его взял?

В бедро ей упиралось что-то твёрдое и горячее, но Белль это не мешало. Мало ли, что ещё могло оказаться в кровати помимо той ложки. Сегодня их выходные совпадали. Нет, не так. Свободный день был у крокодила, а Белль впервые за всё время работы взяла свой законный выходной. Можно было целый день валяться в постели и ничего не делать.

Крокодил зашевелился, и твёрдая штука под одеялом ощутимей упёрлась в бедро.

— С добрым утром, — сказала Белль.

— С добрым утром, — пробубнил крокодил.

Выпутался из одеял и, покачивая своей твёрдой штукой, ушёл в туалет и закрылся там на полчаса.

— Откуда у тебя этот хвост? — спросила Белль, когда крокодил вышел.

— Который?

— Вот этот, — Белль махнула на стену.

— А. Этот, — Крокодил накинул халат и принялся растапливать печку.

Плиты, газовой или электрической, не было. Белль перевернулась на бок, чтобы посмотреть, как крокодил орудует у очага.

— Это очень трагическая история. Какие-то несчастные забрались ночью в вольер. А там жил один из старейших крокодилов зоопарка. Старше него была только черепаха. Это был очень хитрый крокодил. Он сделал так, что воришек, попавших к нему, так и не нашли, а, чтобы его никто не стал преследовать за людоедство, отбросил хвост и сбежал в Бразилию.

— Крокодилы не отбрасывают хвост.

— Если ты такая умная, то знаешь, что правдивые истории куда печальней, — проворчал он.

— Значит, это была не Бразилия.

Крокодил вытащил из половинки огромного глобуса из кучи хлама сковородку. Критически её оглядел, протёр внутри рукавом халата, пригляделся ещё раз и поставил на чугунную плиту.

— Ты не часто готовишь.

— Я вообще дома не готовлю. Я хожу в закусочную «У старухи».

— «У бабушки».

— Поверь мне — «У старухи»!

Крокодил достал из маленького бренчащего холодильника, что умещался под столом, кусочек сливочного масла и четыре яйца.

— А что же тебя сейчас заставляет готовить?

— Сегодня я провёл ночь с женщиной и теперь обязан её накормить!

— Тогда я хочу чашечку кофе со сливками и корицей.

Крокодил даже оторвался от жарки яичницы, чтобы посмотреть на это обнаглевшее создание.

— А яичницу, так и быть, можешь отдать той женщине, — великодушно разрешила Белль, — с которой ты провёл ночь.

— Ты совсем не веришь в мои кулинарные способности, — проворчал крокодил, переворачивая упорно пригоравшие к сковородке яйца.

— Я верю в галоперидол!

— Вот, значит, что это за ящик с колёсами. А я думал, ты помешана на витаминках. Какие-нибудь из них могут вызвать глюки?

— Ты же не принимаешь наркотики.

— Может быть, мне просто негде было их взять! — пожал плечами крокодил. — Вставай, женщина, завтрак на столе!

Яичница получилась пресной и пережаренной, но вполне съедобной. А основную часть лекарств Белль решила отнести обратно в кукольный домик. На всякий случай.

6

Выходной день было решено провести, шляясь по злачным местам. К таковым крокодил причислил парк аттракционов, кафе-мороженое, зал игровых автоматов и, внезапно, планетарий.

— На самом деле, сосед мне нужен был не потому, что у меня проблемы с деньгами, — признался Крокодил, перекрикивая музыку и детский смех. — Я вообще не знаю, зачем дал это дурацкое объявление. На него бы только полный псих обратил внимание.

— Но я ведь обратила, — пожала плечами Белль.

Крокодил не понял, шутит она или говорит серьёзно, но у него язык не повернулся уточнять. Сам же сказал, что нормальный над этим объявлением бы только посмеялся. А она и не скрывала, что лежала в психушке и жила при магазине. И глотает колёса пачками. Они оба сломаны. Какие ещё вопросы?

— Просто тебе было одиноко. И совсем не было друзей. — Белль понимающе улыбнулась, подтвердив его мысли. — Так же, как и у меня.

— Ты права. Ужасно права. Но эти разговоры только нагоняют тоску. Пойдём лучше покатаемся на вагончиках! — Крокодил решительно взял её за руку и потащил в сторону означенного увеселения.

— Они же совсем детские! — развеселилась Белль. — Не поместимся!

— А мы на крышу паровоза сядем! Будем управлять!

— Нас не пустят!

— Ничего. Ты покажешь свою справку из больницы. Я — свой документ о судимости! Думаю, они не посмеют отказать таким симпатягам!

— Тогда я сяду впереди!..

На паровозик им даже отказались продавать билет, попросили не задерживать очередь. Белль совершенно не расстроилась и предложила покружиться в огромных чашках.

— Слушай, а зачем столько всего? И лунопарк, и планетарий.

— А что, разве это не одно и тоже? — стал дурачиться крокодил.

— Нет, конечно! Это даже психи знают. В лунопарке — аттракционы. В планетарии показывают звёздное небо, планеты, метеоры всякие.

— Ты была в планетарии?

— Ни разу.

— Тогда откуда тебе знать?

— Я... наверное, читала об этом. Это же как лес! Ты можешь никогда в нём не побывать, но будешь знать, что там есть деревья и животные.

— Какое страшное слово «никогда». В лес мы тоже сходим. Только в другой раз.

— А всё-таки, — напомнила Белль. — Зачем все эти «злачные места»? Мы же не дети.

— Как будто обязательно быть ребёнком, чтобы кружиться в огромных чашках! Какая ты недогадливая, — фыркнул Крокодил. — Неужели так сложно понять, что я хочу тебе понравиться?

— Но ты мне и так нравишься.

Белль говорила правду. Если бы крокодил ей не понравился, она бы ни за что не стала его соседкой. Крокодил задумался, кажется, на целых пять минут.

— Но мы всё равно сходим во все те притоны, куда запланировали!

— Конечно! Особенно в кафе-мороженое!

— Ты сама убедишься: это самое отвязное заведение в этом городишке! В некоторые сорта они даже кладут ликёр! И даже продают детям!

— Здорово! Жаль, что мне нельзя ликёр.

— Конечно. Ты же не ребёнок.

Они так и сделали. Купили сладкой ваты, прокатились ещё на паре аттракционов. После весёлых горок Белль стошнило, и они отправились в комнату смеха. Потом пошли в кафе-мороженое, где, помимо мороженого, крокодил заказал на двоих того самого кофе со сливками и корицей.

С игровыми автоматами не задалось. Если с гоночками всё было нормально, Белль даже обогнала крокодила пару раз, то во время стрельбы по монстрикам она застыла посреди игры и выронила пластмассовый пистолет.

— Да ты латентный хиппи! — хохотнул Крокодил. — Даже на чудищ пистолет не поднимается.

— Это как будто уже было, — прошептала Белль.

Крокодил не расслышал. Снова играла электронная музыка, шумели подростки.

— Пошли отсюда. Шумно.

— Да.

— Эти адские звуки не должны называться музыкой! Я на гармошке чаще в ноты попадаю... Так что ты говорила?

— Мне кое-что показалось во время игры. Уже забыла.

— Может, ты просто устала? Мы целый день носимся. Пойдём домой?

— Думаю, на планетарий меня ещё хватит. Мы же будем просто сидеть и смотреть на звёзды. Да?

— Наверное. Я ведь никогда там не был.

Смотреть на созвездия и туманности было успокаивающе и одновременно волнительно. Пока шла лекция, Белль почти не шевелилась, только судорожно сжимала ладонь крокодила, когда одно созвездие сменялось другим. И, не отрываясь, смотрела на купол. А крокодил на неё.

На улице к тому времени уже стемнело и создавалось полное ощущение, что сеанс продолжается. Звёздное небо над головой следовало за ними по пятам. Преследовало.

— Мы песчинки, крокодил. Мы безумно крохотные и ничтожные. Мы летим в этом бесконечно огромном пространстве неизвестно куда! Мир летит в пропасть! Мы летим в пропасть! Бесконечно... — как пьяная шептала Белль, повиснув у него на плече. — Давай прыгнем с моста?

— Давай, — согласился крокодил. — А зачем?

— Чтобы закончить это затянувшееся падение.

Они подошли к краю кирпичного мостика, через сточную канаву и, взявшись за руки, прыгнули в грязный поток.

— Теперь ноги мокрые, — пожаловалась Белль. Прыжок этот, хотя и не прервал падения, кажется, отрезвил.

Дома крокодил сразу же включил воду, чтобы набрать ванну и только потом стал снимать промокшие ботинки и носки.

— Кто будет мыться вперёд? Учти, горячая вода у нас лимитированная. Меня вообще не хотели к водонагревателю подключать. Пришлось неделю играть им на гармошке. Ну так что? Кто будет мыться в остывшей и грязной ванне?

— Надо принимать ванну вдвоём, — ответила Белль, печально разглядывая расклеившуюся туфлю. — Вода должна становиться грязной и остывать одновременно. Иначе будет обидно.

— Ты ведь помнишь моё объявление? Там говорилось, что я старый похотливый крокодил. Это правда.

— А я тебе верю, — Белль разделась до трусиков и взяла с обеденного стола ложку. — Поэтому буду вооружена!

Мытьё прошло без нападений, хотя ложку и пришлось отложить, чтобы потереть крокодилу спину. Потом Белль нацепила пижамку, а крокодил снова закрылся в туалете. На сколько долго, Белль не могла бы сказать, она уснула сразу же. Это был самый насыщенный день на её памяти.


	2. Chapter 2

7  
После этого дни свернули в спокойное русло. На этой неделе их смены совпадали, и в рабочие дни они виделись только рано утром и поздно вечером. Выходные провели вместе. Играли в шашки из печенья и читали вслух книги до хрипоты. Иногда совершенно бессистемно. Открывали первую попавшуюся и зачитывали вслух случайные абзацы.

Крокодил процитировал балладу Редингской тюрьмы:

Не в красном был он в этот час,  
Он кровью залит был,  
Да, красной кровью и вином  
Он руки обагрил,  
Когда любимую свою  
В постели Он убил.

— Тебе не удастся меня запугать, — только фыркнула Белль. — Я слишком безумна, чтобы воспринимать эти намёки всерьёз. Вот если бы ты ел младенцев на обед, а перед ужином убивал парочку прохожих, то, может быть, и напугал меня. Чуть-чуть.

— Хм. Звучит, как вызов! — жутковато улыбнулся крокодил. — Что скажешь насчёт расчленённого тела в ванной со льдом, скажем, завтра утром?

— Только не в ванной! И не завтра! Завтра здесь будут лежать два живых тела. Наших. Ты что, забыл?

— Господи! — крокодил хлопнул себя по лбу. — Точно! Как я мог? Ну ладно. Тогда всё отменяется.

Крокодил снова углубился в чтение, забыв, что нужно читать вслух.

— Ты ведь на самом деле не собирался никого убивать? — подозрительно уточнила Белль, спустя пару минут.

Крокодил даже вздрогнул.

— Нет, конечно. В тюрьму я снова не сяду!

— Это хорошо, — кивнула своим мыслям Белль и шёпотом добавила: — А ты действительно убил свою жену?

— Да, — ответил Крокодил, и Белль больше не задавала вопросов.

Крокодил нисколько не пугал Белль. Больше пугали видения гоблинов, когда она забывала принять лекарства. Огромные мерзкие создания. Кожа у них была такой же тёмной и бугристой, как у того моржа. Они приходили в сны, и от них невозможно было спастись. У гоблинов были пистолеты, и они палили, куда попало. Если бы крокодил не прижимал её так крепко к себе, она бы давно уже забилась в какой-нибудь тёмный угол, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Но крокодил не пускал. Он отсидел срок за убийство, у него были кривые острые зубы, среди которых был даже железный, а ещё чуткий сон и ложка под матрасом. Он был опасен, а значит мог справиться с любым чудовищем.

Потом их смены не совпадали. Крокодил ещё работал, а у Белль выдался свободный денёк, и она пришла тайком в зоопарк и смотрела, как крокодил возится с уборкой вольеров. Ей было ужасно интересно узнать, какой он, когда не с ней. Вне дома. Он и вправду был ужасно молчалив. На работе ни с кем не разговаривал и смотрел искоса, будто подозревал в воровстве крокодильего навоза. После работы он зашёл в магазин, а Белль поспешила домой. Дома крокодил не задержался. Сразу после ужина зачем-то пошёл играть на гармошке у прохожих на виду. Белль снова последовала за ним. Играл крокодил и вправду просто ужасно. Кажется, делал это специально. Пел какие-то пошлые песенки. В шляпу ему всё равно иногда бросали мелочь, видимо, для того чтобы остановился. Крокодил на самом деле прекращал ненадолго свой музыкальный террористический акт. Снова становился мрачным. Вглядывался в толпу прохожих, будто искал кого-то. Белль боялась, что он заметит слежку, но она слишком хорошо пряталась.

8  
В следующие выходные в лес они так и не сходили. Осенние деньки становились холоднее, и с погодой им не везло. Дождь лил с утра до самого вечера. А крокодил не любил дожди, и если не нужно было идти на работу, то из дома никакой магией его было не выгнать. Он сидел, нахохлившись, в ворохе одеял и иногда вытаскивал руки, чтобы принять новую чашку горячего чая. На полу, под кроватью уже накопилось изрядное собрание кружек. Крокодил пытался заманить в своё убежище Белль, но та решила заняться уборкой и суетилась над заваленным книгами и бумагой столом.

— От твоей активности мне ещё больше хочется сдохнуть.

— Это всё лекарства. Знаешь, от депрессии. А ещё я давно хотела разобрать этот стол.

— Глобус ещё разбери.

Белль глянула на огромную половинку глобуса на подставке, с горкой заваленную разнообразным хламом. Крокодил рассказывал, что, когда поселился на чердаке, тут был только этот глобус. Причём верхняя крышка была кем-то прострелена. Туда крокодил и складывал первое время своё имущество. Страшно представить, что там могло таиться на самом дне под этой толщей пыли.

— Боюсь, для этого мне понадобиться особая магия. Чёрная.

— Налей мне ещё чаю.

Белль отвлеклась, сделав крокодилу новую порцию. Чашки закончились, поэтому Белль налила чаю в сахарницу. Всё равно сахар в ней уже закончился.

— А почему стол так завален? — Белль вернулась к уборке. — Я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты за ним что-то делал.

Чистая бумага уже была отсортирована в ящик стола. Исписанные листы оформлены в папочки. Справочники по медицине и криминалистике были аккуратно разложены в стопочки. Просроченные тома по экономике и праву Белль отложила, чтобы вернуть в библиотеку. Оставалось только влажной тряпочкой протереть столешницу.

— Я пытался написать книжку.

— Как интересно. Какую?

— Детскую, — крокодил шумно отхлебнул чаю.

— Ух ты! И про что она была бы?

— Про мальчика, который вырос и стал злым колдуном.

— Интересная идея. Почему же ты бросил?

— Не хватило таланта.  
— А, по-моему, ты просто ленивый, — сделала вывод Белль, завершая уборку. Осталось только вот эти бумажки сунуть в ящик стола. На них были какие-то каракули, но вдруг важное.

В следующий момент что-то шлёпнулось в спину. Подушка. Белль покачнулась и застыла. Но не потому что её возмутило такое обращение. В ящике стола что-то тускло блеснуло боронённой сталью. Белль вытащила пистолет и наставила его на Крокодила, стараясь пальцами не касаться курков и крючков.

— Руки вверх.

Не сводя с неё чёрных глаз, Крокодил медленно поднял обе руки. На смятые одеяла из наклоненной сахарницы полился чай.

— Пиф-паф.

Крокодил дёрнулся, как будто выстрел прогремел на самом деле.

— Зачем тебе дома игрушечный пистолет? — спросила Белль, сунув пушку обратно в стол.

— Я использовал его как пресс-папье, — крокодил продолжал сидеть с поднятыми руками.

— Я заметила. Тебе налить ещё чаю?

— Ага, — крокодил опустил руки и протянул Белль пустую сахарницу. — И джема туда положи. Побольше.

Вечером крокодил пообещал, что избавится от пистолета, но так и забыл про это.

9  
Крокодил тоже приходил на работу к Белль, но совершенно открыто. Отвлекал разговорами от раздачи листовок. Кормил голубей попкорном и горохом.

— Хочу, чтоб они сильней засрали монумент в честь нашего мэра.

— Чего тебе плохого сделала мэр?

— Мне? Ничего! Меня возмущает сам факт! Возводить себе памятник при жизни на деньги налогоплательщиков. Чего она сделала такого, чтобы ставить ей монументы?

Белль попыталась вспомнить, но не смогла.

Сидеть дома крокодилу без соседки было тоскливо. О том, что он теперь живёт не один, напоминали все эти женские штучки, вдруг образовавшиеся на чердаке. Расчёска с тёмными волосами на краю ванной. Пачка прокладок в шкафчике у туалета. Пара тех расклеившихся туфлей при входе. Трусики, лифчики, разбросанные по постели вперемешку с его носками и труселями. Они всё время одевались в спешке, потому что всё время опаздывали.

Но вот по вечерам, когда никуда торопится нужды не было, крокодилу безумно нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Белль переодевалась. Снимала свой нелепый костюм, оставаясь только в майке и трусиках, и надевала одно из своих немногочисленных платьев. Всего-то три платья: синее, песочное и клетчатое. Синее крокодилу нравилось больше всего, но и надевала Белль его реже: нарядное, жалко. Когда же перед сном она раздевалась, медленно снимала это чёртово платье, крокодилу приходилось снова закрываться в туалете. Дрочить при соседке казалось чем-то неприличным, хотя они не раз видели друг друга голыми и даже мылись вместе. Не хотелось спугнуть. Что он будет делать, если она сбежит? Второй такой похожей на Белль в мире больше не существовало.

Поэтому каждый раз, когда он ловил себя на мысли, что сейчас завалит Белль на койку и случится непоправимое, он брал эту чёртову гармошку и шёл на улицу. В подземный переход или на вокзал. Раньше он часами торчал там просто так, чтобы найти Бея. Болтаться в людных местах стало основным хобби. Это потом он подобрал забытую кем-то на вокзале гармонь и кое-как разобравшись, как извлекать из неё звуки, придумал себе развлечение, чтоб не сходить с ума в одиночку в четырёх стенах. Он и в городе этом поселился только потому, что кто-то ему сказал, что Бей возможно отправился сюда. Наврал, наверное, а может, Бей здесь только проездом был.

Сегодня вожделение снова выгнало крокодила на улицу. У подземного перехода, где он играл, его привычно не замечали или кидали раздражительные взгляды.

— Отдохни, друг, — кто-то бросил горсть мелочи в шляпу. — Сходи выпей чего-нибудь. Слушать тебя невозможно...

Крокодил остановился ненадолго. Руки устали. На улице уже стемнело, зажигались первые звёзды и загорались фонари. Белль, наверное, сейчас снова читала, сидя в ванной. Крокодил опять растянул меха и стал бездумно жать на кнопочки и клавиши. Получилось даже что-то мелодичное, но следующий звук уже напоминал стон несчастного животного.

— Вот же сука. Снова ты здесь!..

...

Белль пряталась в тени за углом дома и наблюдала за Крокодилом. Его били. Сначала парень ударил его по лицу, а когда крокодил упал, отобрал гармошку и стал топтать её. Порвал меха. Крокодил кое-как поднялся и его снова ударили. Били по ногам, по рёбрам. Без разбору.

Белль всё стояла за углом. Не могла пошевелиться. Она было дёрнулась бежать, но её сковал страх. Огромный гоблин из кошмара убивал её крокодила.

— Почему он не отбивается? Он ведь такой сильный! Крокодил, встань, пожалуйста! Защищайся!

Крокодил не мог её слышать.

— Сука! Я тебе говорил, больше здесь не появляться? Старый ты урод! Я тебе ноги переломаю! Будешь тут на коляске милостыньку просить!..

Белль представила крокодила на коляске, и ей стало больно, как будто это её били по рёбрам. Бездействие крокодила разозлило её. Она не помнила, чтобы когда-то злилась, но чувство показалось знакомым. Злость была полезна, позволяла сделать то, на что она никогда бы не решилась.

Белль подбежала к монстру и изо всех сил толкнула в грудь. И, хотя он только на шаг отступил, Белль не собиралась сдаваться.

— Это ещё что?! — гоблин протянул руку, чтобы отодвинуть полоумную. — Ах ты сука кусачая!

Следующий удар оглушил Белль так, что в глазах потемнело. Все звуки заглушил пронзительный писк. Половина лица горела и не шевелилась. Белль вдруг поняла, что лежит на асфальте, рядом с крокодилом. И крокодил, странно посмотрев на нее, достал из-за пояса что-то блестящее - не ложечку, как она ожидала, а небольшой и острый даже на вид ножик, который всадил в грязный ботинок  
Монстр, наверное, закричал от боли, Белль не слышала, в голове всё ещё громыхала кровь. Она смотрела на крокодила, на его жуткие глаза, кровь, капающую из разбитого носа, и понимала, что, когда он вытащит этот нож, гоблин уже не сбежит от него.

— Я позвонила в полицию! — прокричала Белль, не слыша себя. — Они сейчас приедут!

...

— Ты в порядке? — спросил крокодил, когда монстр, припадая на ногу, скрылся в подземном переходе.

Ножик крокодил обтёр о штаны и спрятал за пояс. Он попытался встать, но снова повалился на бок, держась за колено.

— Я нормально. Тебе надо вызвать скорую.

— Не надо. Не люблю больницы. И копов. Нужно скорее убираться отсюда...

— А вдруг у тебя нога сломана?

— А вдруг единороги существуют! — только фыркнул он, морщась от боли. — Белль, поверь мне, как только я окажусь дома, всё будет в порядке. Поможешь мне подняться?

— Хорошо.

Крокодил был тяжёлый и висел на плече неподъёмным грузом. Они снова пошли по улице, шатаясь, как пьяные. Прохожих было немного, и никто не отваживался к ним подойти. Крокодил страшно хромал и старался не наступать на правую ногу, а когда всё же наступал, хрипел от боли. Как они будут забираться по пожарной лестнице домой? — с ужасом думала Белль.

— Гармошку порвал, ублюдок, — всё повторял крокодил. — Где я новую возьму?..

Он сам доковылял до кровати и мешком повалился в неё. Они наконец-то дома.

— Чёрт. Кажется, нога сломана...

— Может, всё-таки вызвать врача? — Белль стояла над ним, комкая подол юбки и не зная, что делать дальше.

В голове всё путалось, как будто она перепутала дозировку лекарств.

— Отличная идея, милая. Дай мне бумажку и ручку... — на огрызке листка появились цифры. — Позвони по этому номеру. Спроси Франкенштейна. Скажешь, что крокодил снова вляпался. Он поймёт.

Белль сначала побежала к уличному автомату, но он оказался сломан. Она кинулась в библиотеку, охранник уже запирал входную дверь.

— Пожалуйста! Можно от вас позвонить? Очень срочно!

— Не положено.

— Я Белль! Живу над библиотекой. Я здесь всё время книги беру. Пожалуйста, Крокодилу очень плохо!

Хмурый охранник посветил Белль в лицо фонариком и даже как будто узнал.

— Ну давай. Только быстро!

Добежав до ближайшего телефона, Белль, еле попадая по кнопкам, набрала номер. Гудки тянулись, кажется, вечность.

— Алло? — спросил сонный голос.

— Это Франкенштейн?

— И кому не спится?

— Крокодил ранен. Возможно, перелом.

— Понятно.

Последовали короткие гудки, Белль медленно положила трубку на рычаг.

— Эй! Ты там долго? — охранник снова светил из коридора фонариком.

— Уже всё. Большое спасибо.

...

Франкенштейн приехал через полчаса в облезлом фургончике. Пока тянулось это ожидание, Белль сидела на бочке из-под керосина, как будто этот керосин там всё-таки был и мог взорваться в любую минуту. Крокодил ворочался в полусне и всё время вздрагивал. Уже начинало казаться, что никто не придёт, а скорую уже не вызвать.

Когда открылась входная дверь, Белль показалось, что керосин всё-таки рванул. Она встала, да так и осталась стоять. С приходом врача густо пахнуло перегаром и хлоркой. Франкенштейн совсем не походил на доктора, скорее, на наркодилера, и, кажется, был не трезв.

— Старый пройдоха. Ну и куда ты опять вляпался? — Франкенштейн сел на вторую бочку у его кровати и бросил рядом побитый чемоданчик. — Хотя не рассказывай. Чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, живодёр.

— Где болит? Ножевые есть? Пули, надеюсь, вынимать не надо? Я сегодня не в лучшей форме...

— Нога, правая. И рёбра.

Пока Франкенштейн работал над ранами, Белль всё стояла у стола и не двигалась. Насколько она заметила, этот Франкенштейн действительно имел врачебное образование. Хотя то, что он не выпускал из зубов сигарету, раздражало.

— Повязки я наложил. Царапины обработал. Перелом небольшой. Трещина, наверное... Недельку поваляйся. Сам знаешь... Без рентгена я тебе точнее ничего не скажу.

— Спасибо, приятель.

— Не болей.

Франкенштейн захлопнул чемоданчик, уже направился к выходу и только тогда заметил Белль.

— Какая краля! Надо же. Где взял? Там ещё такое есть?

— Сифозные проститутки не по твоей части, Виктор. Вали уже, — устало посоветовал крокодил.

— Ладно-ладно. Будь здоров, — Франкенштейн махнул на прощание рукой и вышел.

Белль наконец отмерла и медленно подошла к постели. Крокодил лежал в обрывках собственной одежды, туго затянутый в бинты.

— Испугалась? — спросил Крокодил и похлопал по одеялу рядом. — Иди сюда. Уже всё хорошо. Теперь всё хорошо.

— Кто этот Франкенштейн?

— Не понравился?

— В нём что-то не так. Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Мы с ним сидели вместе. Он когда-то был отличным хирургом. Сейчас промышляет незаконными операциями. Почку вырезать... — Крокодил легонько сжал её руку. — А вообще не нужно тебе знать про это. Просто, если увидишь на улице, постарайся ему на глаза не попадаться. Вечно он в поиске... Ты лучше скажи, как ты оказалась у перехода?

— Следила за тобой, — призналась Белль. — Я и раньше за тобой подсматривала. На работе и когда ты на гармошке уходил играть.

— Не доверяешь?

— Хотела узнать тебя получше. Люди по-разному себя ведут с разными людьми.

— И что, я сильно отличаюсь?

Белль вспомнила, как равнодушно крокодил принимал удары и как поменялся его взгляд, когда она сама оказалась под угрозой.

— Отличаешься.

Крокодил поднял руку с ободранными пальцами и погладил ее по щеке, где наливался синяк.

— Какая ты у меня храбрая, — от прикосновения Белль чуть поморщилась. — Больно?

 

— Нет. Не очень.

— Утром будет болеть. Возьми из морозилки сосиски и приложи. А то щека будет под цвет платья...

Белль послушно завернула упаковку сосисок в полотенце и приложила к лицу. Прохлада сбивала отёк. Как же она устала. Тело будто превратилось в вату.

— Я сегодня в ванне посплю.

— Ты меня так наказываешь?

— Ты же ранен!

— Не дури. Я подвинусь, и ты поместишься, — Крокодил запыхтел, отодвигаясь. — Вот.

Белль принялась убирать обрывки одежды, так что на крокодиле остались одни бинты и пластыри. На пол звякнул вывалившийся из-за пояса ножик, и Белль молча убрала его на кухонный стол. Крокодил лежал, прикрыв глаза, и уже засыпал. Белль разделась и выключила свет. В круглое окно светил серп убывающей луны, всё случившееся вдруг показалось безумным сном.

Белль осторожно улеглась рядом, стараясь не задевать соседа. От крокодила густо пахло перекисью и табаком сигареты Франкенштейна.

— Почему ты не защищался, когда тебя начали бить?

— Потому что я не умею защищаться, милая, — тихо ответил крокодил сквозь сон. — Но я неплохо нападаю.

10  
— А если бы ты всё-таки дал мне вызвать скорую, у нас был бы вполне законный больничный, — пеняла Белль, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь второй влезть в штанину. Они снова проспали. Синяк на лице чуть ныл, если не прикасаться, но выходить на улицу с такой физиономией не хотелось.

— Хватило и того, что ты копов вызвала.

— Я не звонила копам. Я так сказала, чтобы тот парень ушёл.

— Чёрт. И правда по-дурацки всё получилось. Сможешь после работы или в обед заскочить в зоопарк? Сказать, что я упал с лестницы или в запой ушёл. Или упал с лестницы по дороге в запой? Можешь?

— Конечно. Я могу им сказать, что ты поскользнулся на банановой кожуре и упал.

— Нет. Какая-то нелепая причина. В зоопарке и так все думают, что я странный. Даже бегемоты. Лучше скажи, что это была арбузная корка.

Белль вернулась довольно быстро. Отпросила она не только крокодила, но и себя.

— Я взяла отгул на неделю. Всё равно у такого чебурашки никто листовки не будет брать. И ты не заскучаешь в одиночестве. Я за тобой поухаживаю.

— М-м-м. Значит, будем играть в пациента и сексуальную медсестру, — сально усмехнулся крокодил. — А где наряд?

— Ну, из всего, что могло бы тебе пригодиться, я принесла только пополнение для аптечки и детский горшок.

— Детка, у тебя какие-то неправильные представления о сексуальных играх, — поморщился крокодил, разглядывая означенный горшок голубенького цвета с зайчиком.

— Ну, делать перевязку я тоже не умею! — совершенно не расстроилась Белль. — Научусь.

— И убирать навоз за крокодилом? — крокодил неуютно заёрзал в постели и как будто даже покраснел.

Белль подумала, что пришло время голубенького горшка, когда заметила в районе паха образовавшийся из одеяла «шалашик».

— Знаешь, если будешь послушным пациентом, я тебе даже подрочу.

После этих слов крокодил как-то странно посмотрел на неё и небрежно откинул одеяло.

…  
Всю неделю крокодил валялся в постели, изображая самого больного человека в мире. Но как-то несерьёзно. Уже на следующий день он доковылял до глобуса и, выудив из него хоккейную клюшку, презрительно сообщил, что он уже большой мальчик, чтобы ходить в горшок, и будет добираться до санузла самостоятельно. За столом при этом обедать упорно не желал, требовал завтрак в постель. А во время перевязок вертелся и лез целоваться.

— Моя милая сексуальная медсестричка.

— Сиди спокойно. Если я тебе один раз подрочила, это ещё ничего не значит.

— Кстати, почему? Я же тебе нравлюсь. Ты мне — тем более.

— Не могу. Я пока к этому не готова.

— Ты ещё девственница?! — округлил глаза крокодил и стал, кажется, ещё похотливее. Белль думала, что такое уже невозможно.

— Нет. Гинеколог в больнице сказал, что нет. Но я-то не помню, как это произошло. Поэтому я немного трушу в себя кого-то пускать. Вот так сразу.

— Значит, придётся развращать тебя постепенно, — тяжко вздохнул крокодил.

— Думаю, да. Мне это подходит. Определённо.

Белль завязала на бедре симпатичный бантик и стала собирать лекарства и бинты в аптечку. Её радовало, что Крокодил никогда не ставил ей условий. А даже если ставил, совершенно не расстраивался, когда они не выполнялись.

11  
Крокодил проснулся от того, что в постели было подозрительно пусто. За полночь. Из-под дверей туалета свет не пробивался.

— Белль? Ты где?

Никто не отозвался. Крокодил подобрал с пола клюшку и поднялся с кровати. Если обувь на месте, значит, она либо прячется где-то в доме, либо ушла босиком. До выхода на пожарную лестницу он не добрался. Что-то шевельнулось в медной ванне.

— И зачем ты сюда залезла?

Белль не ответила. Только всхлипнула.

— Я что, приставал к тебе во сне? — крокодил присел на корточки рядом с ванной. Белль сидела, поджав ноги, прикрыв голову руками, и дрожала, как в лихорадке.

— Белль? Я больше не буду. Слышишь? Можешь вернуться в постель, а я лягу в гамак... ты меня слышишь? Ну... ну хочешь я на лестницу выйду?

— Нет, не уходи! Это не ты, — быстро ответила она шёпотом. — В доме чужие. Слышишь?

— Что?

Крокодил снова оглянулся. Ночь выдалась безлунной, но с улицы проникало достаточно света фонарей, чтобы убедиться: если на чердаке кто-то и прятался, то только сама Белль.

— Здесь только мы.

— Они там! Я видела их тени! — истерично зашептала она. — Они пришли за мной!

Крокодил разглядел её насмерть запуганное лицо с блестящими от слёз щеками. Такой он не видел её даже во время ночных кошмаров.

— Кто? Кого ты видела? Снова гоблинов?

— Они нашли меня! Пришли по следу за мной! Крокодил... я не хочу. Мне страшно! Они убили её! Убили! А я не могла ничего сделать! Её убили! Убили! Убили!..

Белль начала раскачиваться и ещё больше трястись, ударяясь спиной о стенку. Крокодил кое-как залез в ванну и прижал Белль к себе.

— Белль. Белль? Послушай меня! Это я, крокодил. Старый похотливый крокодил! Я здесь, слышишь? Если кто-то нападёт, он пожалеет об этом. Помнишь?

Белль чуть успокоилась, но всё ещё всхлипывала и комкала бинты на груди Крокодила.

— Я боюсь...

— Ты в безопасности, — крокодил гладил её по растрёпанным волосам. — Ни один гоблин сюда не сунется. А если и сунется, я порежу их всех. На мелкие кусочки. Я тебе клянусь. Это моя территория. Даже, когда меня здесь нет, тут остаётся мой хвост. Ты в безопасности. Слышишь? Ни один гоблин тебя не тронет. Ни один. Ты в безопасности. Никто не тронет. Ты со мной...

Он повторял это как заклинание, пока Белль не расслабилась в его объятиях и не перестала дрожать. Сейчас ему безумно хотелось, чтобы эти гоблины стали действительно реальны, потому что так он на самом деле мог их убить. Пока же они оставались в голове Белль, до них было не добраться. Только сама Белль могла с ними справится. Могла бы.

— Ты как? Всё хорошо? — Крокодил отстранился, заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Они ещё бродят, — Белль недоверчиво смотрела в большое круглое окно над глобусом. — Там, под окнами. Я слышу шаги...

— Пусть ходят себе. Будут невыспавшиеся и злые. А мы ляжем спать...

— Я не усну.

— Может, хотя бы ляжем в постель? Я что-нибудь тебе расскажу. Хочешь сказку?

— Хочу.

— Тогда пошли.

Белль вылезла из ванны и помогла выбраться крокодилу. И сама крепко прижалась к нему, когда они оказались в кровати. Незажившие рёбра заныли от этих объятий, но крокодил даже вида не подал.

— Однажды, в одном королевстве...

Крокодил гладил Белль по щеке и тихо нашёптывал сказку, наблюдая, как её глаза медленно закрываются. Бей тоже никогда не мог уснуть сразу. Бесился, прыгал по кровати, придумывал какие-то безумные игры на ночь глядя. Только обещание рассказать сказку и могло заставить улечься его под одеяло. А там уж Крокодил знал: пара предложений тихим спокойным голосом, и он заснёт, как по волшебству.

Белль спокойно спала. Хватка её во сне чуть ослабла. Крокодил думал, что такого приступа у его соседки ещё не было. Что же пошло не так?


	3. Chapter 3

12  
— Я забыла принять лекарства, — повинилась Белль утром.

— Да, но ты и раньше забывала их выпить, но такого ещё не было. Я чуть не поседел за ночь.

— Ты и так седой.

— Седеющий.

Крокодил сидел на краю ванны уже побритый и умытый и вытирал лицо и шею весёленьким оранжевым полотенцем. Белль, сидя с другой стороны, чистила зубы. Сегодня она была не особенно разговорчива. За те полтора месяца, что они жили вместе, он ещё не видел её такой замкнутой. Белль иногда бросала принимать лекарства, говорила, что концентрация побочных эффектов её убивает. Но даже в такие перерывы у неё не случались настолько сильные приступы. Мучили кошмары, она иногда вскрикивала по ночам, но стоило её чуть крепче обнять, и всё прекращалось.

— Я уже больше недели их не пила. Те, что были в доме, кончились. Пока за тобой ухаживала и вовсе забыла про них.

— Те, что были в доме? У тебя где-то ещё нычка? — крокодил закатил глаза. — Греческие боги, ты что действительно от меня их прятала? Шуток не понимаешь?

Белль только покраснела, ответив сразу на все вопросы.

— Прости. Я не хотела тебя беспокоить.

— Чего уж. Я знал, на что подписался. Какие обиды.

Белль снова застыла над ванной с щёткой во рту, зубная паста текла по подбородку.

— Эй! Реальность вызывает Белль! Белль, приём? — крокодил пощёлкал у неё перед носом. — У тебя всё ещё продолжается? Может, всё-таки сходишь за колёсами?

— Нет, — Белль сплюнула пену, почти попав в дырку слива. — Мне лучше. Понимаешь, сегодня ночью, мне кажется, я вспомнила что-то... что-то из моего прошлого. Но чем больше думаю об этом, тем больше мне кажется, что это не воспоминание, а галлюцинация.

— Расскажешь?

— Видения как обычно, — Белль пожала плечами. — Гоблины с пистолетами. Их трое. Угрожают, кричат. Но потом появилась женщина, и запахло розами. Я вдруг поняла, что там было много роз. Женщина что-то закричала, загораживала меня. А потом один из гоблинов выстрелил в неё. Она стала падать. Снова и снова, как будто плёнку в кино заело.

— Не вижу причин не думать, что это воспоминание из твоего прошлого, — пожал плечами Крокодил. — А раньше ты её нигде не видела, женщину эту? Глюки с ней не являлись?

— Нет. Только сегодня.

— А какая она?

Белль нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить.

— У неё были тёмные волосы. Кажется, собранные на затылке. Не распущенные. Лицо светлое, уже не молодое. Цвет глаз не помню, мне кажется, карие. А может, и голубые?.. Ничего больше не помню.

— Не густо.

Белль молча умылась, вытерла лицо квадратным полотенцем и решительно заявила:

— Я не буду больше принимать лекарства.

— Это с фига ли?

— Мне кажется, без них я скорее вспомню прошлое. Они делают меня спокойной и беззаботной, но я всё время как будто брожу в тумане. И про побочные эффекты я тебе говорила не раз. Того и гляди придётся просить у твоего друга подыскать мне на чёрном рынке новую почку.

— Ты уверена? Может, ещё подумаешь? Это твоя голова, твоё тело, но я не хочу, чтобы ты превратилась в кукурузу и пускала слюнки в мягкой комнате...

— Некоторые из этих препаратов подавляют сексуальное желание.

— Бросай к чёртовой матери всю эту химию!

— То есть, моё либидо тебя волнует, а почки мои тебе не жалко! — Белль неподдельно возмутилась.

— Я уверен — Франки сделает тебе огромную скидку! Хотя придётся объяснять ему, почему это я так пекусь о сифозной проститутке...

— Кстати, зачем ты меня так ославил перед ним? Чтобы он у меня почку не вырезал или сердце?

— Да не... — Крокодил почесал переносицу, виновато улыбаясь. — Просто он бабник тот ещё. Но теперь я спокоен. Ты ему не по зубам.

— Какой же ты придурок, — сказала Белль, нежно улыбаясь своему крокодилу.

— Мы идеальная пара.

13  
На следующий день Белль пошла на работу. Срок отгула закончился. Да и, по словам крокодила, не стоило прятать такие колёса в кукольном домике, через который за день проходит не один десяток любопытных человеческих детёнышей.

— За полтора года никто же не нашёл. Даже инспекция. И воры.

— Тебе просто везло. Лучше не испытывать судьбу.

Белль не стала спорить. Всё равно она собиралась избавится от всех таблеток, чтобы не было соблазна. На работе её ждал сюрприз. Какой-то парень в костюме медведя — настоящем костюме, а не тех обносках, что получились из детской пижамки, — раздавал листовки перед магазином. Нехорошее предчувствие подтвердилось, когда она встретила начальника.

— Чебурашка нам больше не нужен. Извини.

— А ночной сторож?

— Чарли отличный работник! Он согласился и в ночь дежурить. И всего на полставки!

Белль думала, что работника дешевле, чем обходилась магазину она, уже просто невозможно найти. Оказывается, существовали люди ещё непритязательней. Белль не знала, как реагировать. Хотелось плакать, но не получилось. Закатить истерику тоже не вышло. Она хотела попросить свою зарплату, но почему-то не решилась. Только покивала. После чего заскочила в кукольный домик забрать так называемую нычку. А когда проходила мимо идиотично улыбающегося Чарли, подумала, что крокодил на её месте этого Чарли избил бы после смены. Ну, или хотя бы под зад пнул. Последний порыв был довольно заманчив, но Белль сумела себя удержать. Она ведь не буйная.

— Представляешь, меня уволили, — буднично сообщила она, плюхнувшись за кухонный стол.

Крокодил выронил бутерброд и матюкнувшись, нырнул под стол, чтобы его поднять.

— Твой начальник понял, что раздача бесплатной туалетной бумаги не приносит прибыли? Или город наконец-то равномерно заполнился его листовками?

— Нет. Он нашёл другого работника. Дешевле. У него даже костюм нормальный.

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы плюнула ему в спину.

Крокодил принялся старательно очищать масляную поверхность от налипших пылинок и волосков.

— Нет. Даже не подумала об этом, — Белль гордо умолчала, что собиралась отвесить сопернику поджопник. — Мне кажется, он... умственно-отсталый.

— Думаю, ты немного потеряла, лишившись этой работы. Тебе самой не кажется, что ты годишься на что-то большее, чем это ежедневное выставления себя посмешищем?

— А куда меня возьмут? Кем? — Белль безрадостно подковырнула со стола крохотную щепочку. — Я не помню, кто я такая. Кем я работала? Есть ли у меня какое-то образование? Может быть, я и впрямь была проституткой? Или вообще — кассиром в супермаркете?

— Даже представить не могу, что из этого хуже, — фыркнул Крокодил. — Хотя знаю! Консультант в магазине бытовой техники! Их все ненавидят.

— Вот ты говоришь, чего я достойна, а чего нет — а сам работаешь уборщиком в зоопарке. Неужели тебе самому не кажется, что ты достоин чего-то большего?

— Не кажется, — крокодил не сводил глаз с бутерброда. — Должен же кто-то разгребать это дерьмо. Да и... с судимостью меня особенно никуда не брали.

— Извини. Я не подумала. Выходит, наше прошлое мешает нам обоим устроиться в этом мире.

— Да уж, — крокодил поморщился.

— Но мы ведь вместе, да?

— Да, мы банда! Нас свело само провидение! Будешь бутерброд? Я тебе намазал... — Крокодил протянул Белль кусок хлеба с неровно размазанным слоем масла.

— Ты же его с пола подобрал.

— Нет. Тот я выбросил. А этот только что намазал.

— Там надкусано.

— Это просто кусок неровный.

— Ну, давай тогда.

Белль всё-таки взяла бутерброд, сдула с него оставшуюся соринку и уже открыла рот, когда крокодил, выпучив глаза, её остановил:

— Эй! Я же пошутил! Выкинь. Я его с пола подобрал, а ты в рот тащишь!

Белль отложила несчастный кусок в сторону и безрадостно вздохнула.

— Не стоит нам теперь разбрасываться едой.

— Оставить панику. Я ещё планирую пережить в твоей компании конец света, а то, что случилось с тобой, на апокалипсис не тянет. Уж извини.  
— Всё равно я не хочу быть обузой.

— Ну вот, а я уже обрадовался, что на старости лет обзавёлся молоденькой приживалкой! — заворчал крокодил. — Не лишай меня удовольствия почувствовать себя хотя бы ненадолго богатым папиком!

— Окей! Богатый папик! — подыграла Белль. — Купишь своей девочке новые туфельки?

— Конечно, крошка! О чём речь! Всё, что угодно, для твоих маленьких ножек!

— И новую машинку. Розовенькую! — Белль состроила совсем уж глупую рожицу и похлопала глазами.

— Обязательно! Розовенькую! На верёвочке.

Под хитрым взглядом соседа, Белль невольно рассмеялась. Ещё никогда она не была так рада, что в её жизни появился крокодил. Хорошо, что она тогда заметила ту старую газету под прилавком.

Крокодил тем временем разломил бутерброд пополам и щедро протянул не надкусанную часть Белль.

— Вечером возьмёшь мелочи из банки и купишь в ларьке газет с вакансиями, — проговорил он, когда они ритуально зажевали хлеб. — Бросим вызов этому миру, найдём тебе престижную работу.

14  
Крокодил проснулся от щекотки. Что-то холодное осторожно касалось его пальцев ног. Он хотел сдвинуть ногу, но что-то мягкое и тёплое не давало ему это провернуть, крепко сдавливая колени в мягких тисках. Щекотка продолжалась. Крокодил нехотя открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть нечто прекрасное. На его тощих коленях спиной к нему сидела Белль. На ней в силу раннего утра были надеты только голубые хлопковые трусики, чуть съехавшие с одной ягодицы в промежность. Она что-то напевала, продолжая щекотать его пальцы. Пахло чем-то химическим.

— И что мы там делаем? — спросил крокодил хриплым со сна голосом и, не задумываясь, положил руки на круглые полушария, ещё больше сдвигая края трусиков.

— Пакостю. Потерпи чуть-чуть, я сейчас. И не шевели пальцами, если не трудно.

— Если ты собралась растворить мои ноги в кислоте, то подготовь стеклянную посудину. Дырка в постели — это не красиво...

— Ага. Ещё минуточку... Всё! — Белль соскочила с кровати и отошла к столу, шкодливо улыбаясь.

Крокодил пошевелил пальцами со следами свежего педикюра. Готичный чёрный лак весело заиграл бликами.

— Нравится?

— Очень! — ответил Крокодил. — На руках тоже нарисуй.

Белль радостно уселась рядом и занялась покраской ногтей своего крокодила, пока тот свободной рукой гладил её спину и задницу, не скрывая своего коварного замысла.

— Ты сегодня снова не спала. Глюки или вспомнила что-нибудь?

— Нет. Только гоблины.

— Зря ты выкинула все лекарства. А что говорит твой мозгоправ? Ты ведь ходила к нему недавно.

— Доктор Хоппер себе не изменяет, — пожала плечами Бэлль и, изменив голос, пробубнила: — В вашей терапии наметились улучшения, Бэлль! Продолжайте принимать своё кило таблеток ежедневно, и я уверен, со временем у вас появится лысина, как у меня!

Крокодил фыркнул. Белль положила его руку с уже накрашенными ногтями себе на колено с наказом не шевелить, пока не высохнет, и принялась за другую.

— Он точно доктор?

— Ну, я немного преувеличила, — поморщилась Белль. — Доктор Хоппер неплохой врач. Он со мной разговаривает, проводит тесты, советует больше бывать на свежем воздухе и получать позитивные эмоции. В больнице он единственный верил, что я смогу всё вспомнить. Но вот эта его мания прописывать тонны препаратов...

— И что ты ему рассказываешь? Он, конечно, был в восторге узнать, что ты поселилась с бывшим сидельцем?

— Не знаю. Я про тебя ему не рассказывала. Сказала только, что подыскиваю себе другую работу. Старая надоела. Он сказал, что это отличная новость, значит, лечение работает.  
— То есть, если бы тебя уволили на год раньше, лечение заработало бы ещё быстрее!

— Думаю, я бы снова вернулась в психушку, — Белль красила указательный палец слишком долго.

— Но с тех пор, как ты совсем забросила таблетки, ты ничего и не вспомнила больше, — осторожно заметил Крокодил. — А кошмары усилились. Вон какие синяки под глазами. И ты ещё в таком состоянии пытаешься найти работу.

— Но не сидеть же мне без дела. Так ещё хуже. Видишь, я уже ногти крашу. Причём тебе.

Удивительно, что сегодня утром она умудрялась шутить. Белль искала работу уже третью неделю. Весь пол на чердаке был равномерно застелен газетными листами с красными галочками и кружочками. Крокодил ей даже мобильник поддержанный купил, чтобы она могла обзванивать вероятных работодателей. Но пока что не везло.

— Работника уже нашли.

— Нужен опыт работы.

— Вы нам не подходите.

— Вредное производство.

— Требуется специальное образование.

И самое любимое:

— Мы вам перезвоним.

Из-за этого Белль нервничала ещё больше. Пару раз она срывалась в истерику и рвала в клочья все газеты, что попали под руку. Панический ужас перед гоблинами никуда не делся. Почти каждую ночь крокодилу приходилось её успокаивать и напоминать, что она в безопасности. Монстры в её голове были сильнее всех внушений.

— Как ты думаешь, лак уже высох? — спросил Крокодил, когда Белль закончила с покраской и сидела рядом, пытаясь прочитать на флакончике состав, написанный микроскопическим шрифтом.

— Да. Если верить этикетке, он схватывается почти моментально. Как цемент... ой!

Флакончик лака закатился куда-то под койку. Белль сама не поняла, как оказалась опрокинутой на лопатки. Почти как в ту ночь, когда крокодил приставил ей к горлу ложку. Он снова нависал над ней, серьёзный и жуткий.

— Крокодил, ты чего? — Белль несмело улыбнулась, не понимая — он снова шутил... или уже не шутил?

— Я — чудовище. Вырывайся, — приказал он.

— Что?

— Что непонятного? Я — один из гоблинов. Я с ними заодно. Втёрся к тебе в доверие, чтобы заманить в ловушку. Ты в западне!

Белль попыталась вырваться, но крокодил крепко сжал её запястья над головой и буквально лёг сверху. Она и впрямь оказалась в западне.

— Крокодил, это не смешно. Отпусти.

— Если ты хочешь вырваться, то тебе стоит лучше стараться. Иначе не сбежишь, — крокодил склонился к ней и оскалив кривые зубы, лизнул от шеи до подбородка. — И я тебя наконец-то трахну.

— Нет! — Белль взвизгнула и затрепыхалась, пытаясь столкнуть его с себя. — Нет! Пожалуйста! Ты же обещал!

— Надоело ждать!

Крокодил стал грубо шарить рукой по её телу. Отстранился, чтобы стянуть с неё трусы. И вот тогда Белль стало жутковато. Освободить руки по-прежнему не получалось, крокодил держал крепко. Она дёрнула ногами, высвободилась из захвата его колен, но не так, как собиралась.

Крокодил скатился на бок, зажимая руками пах. Белль пулей слетела с кровати и отбежала за кухонный стол, не глядя подтягивая трусики. Крокодил смеялся.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Белль, осторожно заглядывая через стол. Подходить ближе было по-прежнему страшно. По-хорошему, вообще следовало накинуть первое попавшееся из одежды и бежать отсюда, не оглядываясь.

— Я ещё полежу тут немножечко, — задумчиво ответил с пола крокодил. — Я раньше и не замечал, до чего же у нас красивый потолок на чердаке.

Белль осторожно глянула наверх. Купольная крыша с перегородками была выкрашена в тёмно-синий и уходила почти в черноту. Старая краска местами облупилась, пожухла и пошла трещинами. С перекладин и внутреннего каркаса свешивались вуали паутины. На боковой балке притулилось старое птичье гнездо. Жуть.

— Зачем ты на меня напал? — Белль подошла ближе и села на корточки рядом.

— Ну явно не для того, чтобы тебя изнасиловать, — съязвил он. — У меня даже не стояло в этот момент.

— Я была слишком напугана, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

— Вот сейчас обидно было.

— Нет. Я не про размер, я... Не отвлекай меня. Ты не ответил, зачем на меня напал?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты научилась давать отпор монстрам наяву, чтобы не бояться тех, которые сидят у тебя в голове.

Шурша газетами, которые теперь заменяли им ковёр, Белль улеглась рядом с крокодилом. С такого ракурса потолок казался ещё более пугающим. Как будто заглядываешь в бездну. Огромная всепожирающая бездна. Она же всё это время была у них над головами.

— У меня получилось?

— На первый раз сойдёт. Но потом я тебе покажу другие способы.

— И много ты их знаешь?

— Достаточно, чтобы снова угодить в тюрьму.

15  
— Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, — глубокомысленно произнесла Белль, разглядывая фрикадельку в томатной подливе.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что он сдох! — простонал крокодил. Выглядел он совершенно несчастным.

— Он был уже старым.

Они сидели в кафе «У Бабушки» и завтракали. Народу было полно, и Белль постоянно неуютно поглядывала по сторонам. Теперь паранойя преследовала её и днём.

— Это ничего не значит! Когда я его подобрал, он уже был старым и сломанным! — Крокодил безжалостно всадил вилку в свою фрикадельку и отправил в рот. — Этот холодильник два года служил мне верой и правдой!

— Ты же в нём и не хранил ничего, — напомнила Белль. — Сам говорил, что не готовил и есть приходил сюда.

— Туда идеально помещались шесть банок пива! А теперь из-за поломки испортилась целая пачка масла! Ты знаешь, сколько стоит настоящее масло? Настоящее, а не та маргариновая отрава из супермаркета.

— Я никогда не покупала масло.

— Оно и видно.

Белль снова зыркнула в сторону, оглядывая зал кафетерия. Официантка Руби резво носилась между столиками. Посетители ели и разговаривали, если было с кем. Парочка молоденьких девиц за столиком справа от них громко смеялась, и почему-то упорно казалось, что над ними. Она с утра забыла расчесать волосы. И крокодил щеголял чёрными ногтями, напоминая стареющего рокера. Чуть дальше деловая дама пила кофе, пока читала свежую газету. А за ней, ещё дальше, почти у выхода, сидел мужчина, и Белль была готова поспорить, что он смотрел прямо на неё. Прямо в упор, даже встретился взглядом на какую-то секунду и сразу же уткнулся в свою чашку. Стал копаться в карманах.

— Крокодил?

— Что?

— Вон тот мужчина на меня пялился.

— Надеюсь, он не дрочил при этом? Потому что только я имею на это право.

— Нет. Просто смотрел. Хотя теперь копается в карманах. Деньги достал. Сейчас уйдёт.

Крокодил оглянулся, но увидел только спину уходящего полноватого мужика в серой кепке. Совершенно непримечательного.

— Какой мерзкий тип. Хочешь, догоним его, и я спрошу, чего это он глазел на мою девчонку?

— Не надо. Может, мне действительно показалось. Гоблины уже и днём мерещатся.

— Главное, чтобы мания преследования не превратилась в манию величия. Ты его запомнила?  
— Не забуду уж точно.

— Если ещё раз увидишь, обязательно скажи. Не нравятся мне всякие смотрящие...

Белль подумала, что и раньше где-то видела этого человека, но не могла вспомнить, где, и крокодилу говорить не стала.

— Чёрт, где я холодильник теперь возьму?

16  
— Ты уверен, что мне стоит учиться этим приёмам? — спросила Белль, разглядывая кухонный ножик. — Насколько я успела понять, они довольно... нечестные.

— Говори как есть! Подлые! Гнусные! Гадкие! Паскудные! Грязные! Низкие! Ссучные! Видишь сколько синонимов? — крокодил отложил словарик в сторону.

Белль тяжело вздохнула. Утреннего нападения крокодилу показалось мало, и после вынужденного завтрака в кафетерии свой выходной он решил полностью посвятить урокам по причинению тяжких телесных повреждений вероятному гоблину. Роль гоблина исполняла набитая газетой бывшая рабочая униформа Белль. Правда, без головы.

— Так даже органичней. Не думаю, что у гоблинов есть мозги.

На данный момент от Белль требовалось всадить нож для масла монстру под ребро. Но где у него вообще должны быть рёбра, если он набит газетами, оставалось загадкой.

— Ты в любом случае слабее любого противника, — продолжал крокодил, расхаживая по чердаку с видом профессора. — И ты физически не сможешь победить по-честному. Ты ведь женщина. Но тебе даже проще. Женщины вообще никогда не дерутся в открытую. В тот раз — врезать коленом по яйцам — был один из немногих выходов для тебя. Ну, ещё можно было ударить лбом мне в нос или по зубам. Это тоже довольно болезненно.

— Боюсь спрашивать, при каких таких ситуациях тебе могло это пригодиться.

— Ты что думаешь, я недостаточно симпатичен, чтобы на мою задницу никто не позарился?

— Не сомневаюсь, ты был тот ещё сердцеед... — пробубнила Белль. — И что, тебе всё время приходилось быть начеку?

— Естественно! Но после того, как я отправил одного здоровяка на тот свет, интерес ко мне резко поубавился. Хотя срок мне и накинули... Так, на чём мы остановились?

— Ты предлагал мне пластырем прилепить на бедро бритвенное лезвие.

— Точно! При случае можно полоснуть им по горлу.

Белль задумчиво потыкала ткань бывшей пижамки ножиком. Газеты внутри зашелестели, но ткань под тупым лезвием рваться упорно не желала. Кажется, кроме своего личного крокодил принципиально кухонные ножи не точил.

— Я тут подумала. Вот ты меня учишь-учишь справляться с гоблинами. А вдруг во время приступа я тебя самого пораню? Приму за гоблина. И что тогда?

— Телефон у тебя теперь есть — позвонишь Франкенштейну.

— А если он не сможет тебя спасти?

— Значит, продолжу жить в других людях.

— А я?

— Ну что ты? Совсем не веришь в меня? Меня не так просто убить. Многие пытались и не раз. И взгляни на меня! Жив всем гоблинам назло!

Белль недоверчиво на него посмотрела и снова принялась вяло тыкать ножом в предполагаемое межреберье. Крокодил, кажется, действительно жил только для того, чтобы кому-то насолить.

— Ну, что ты с ним возишься?

Он отобрал ножик и одним движением всадил в манекен. Хруст газетных комьев внутри жутковато напомнил хруст костей.

— Ну, положим, чучело, набитое бумагой я смогла бы победить даже голыми руками. А что, если оно будет угрожать мне пистолетом? — спросила Белль.

— А это будет тема нашего следующего урока!

17  
На следующий день Белль решила отвлечься от поисков работы и заняться домашними делами. Нужно же было иногда заниматься этими делами.

С основной уборкой Белль уже закончила. Развесила на гвоздики в стене верхнюю одежду. Протёрла кухонный стол, собрала с пола совсем уж затоптанные газеты — собираясь в следующий раз отнести их в пункт сдачи макулатуры. С хлама, лежащего в глобусе, смахнула верхний слой пыли, стараясь не вглядываться в содержимое, и собрала в коробку грязные вещи.

В прачечной сегодня, к радости Белль, было свободно. Работала всего одна машина, напротив которой сидел мужчина с газетой. Но, как только Белль принялась загружать в барабан все тряпки, и он засобирался. Его машинка уже закончила отжим, и Белль невольно обратила внимание, как он торопливо перекидывает мятую одежду в пакет, даже не глядя. И весь он был какой-то напряжённый, дёрганый. Белль закинула в прорезь монеты, выбрала режим и нажала на кнопку, проделывая это уже на автомате. Что-то в этом человеке казалось ей подозрительным. На первый взгляд обычный, серенький. Лицо одутловатое, глаз не видно из-за козырька кепки. Одежда неприметная, хотя...

Белль уже в открытую разглядывала его. На кармашке серой форменной куртки был вышит какой-то цветок с надписью по низу — какой, не разглядеть. А потом этот подозрительный тип закончил перекладывать вещи, поднялся, и Белль поторопилась отвернуться. Мужчина, угрюмо глядя себе под ноги, прошёл на выход. Белль была готова поклясться, что это был тот же самый мужик, что вчера в кафе пялился на неё.

Так вот значит, где она его видела раньше. В прачечной. Это открытие немного её успокоило. Просто случайный человек, с которым она иногда сталкивается в прачечной. Наверняка и он в тот раз в кафе смотрел на неё, силясь вспомнить, где видел раньше.

Это ведь достаточно нормальное объяснение? Белль постаралась себя убедить, что да.

Со стиркой было покончено. До возвращения Крокодила была ещё уйма времени, а потому Белль решила немного за собой поухаживать. Подстричь ногти на ногах, почистить уши, сделать интимную стрижку. Почему бы и нет? Большую часть из этого списка она могла спокойно сделать и при крокодиле, но вот подстригать волосы на лобке Белль как-то стеснялась и всегда закрывалась для этого в туалете. Но вот сегодня лампочка там, как назло, постоянно мигала, точно светомузыка в лунопарке. У крокодила же не доходили руки разобраться с проводкой. Так вдруг погаснет лампочка, и отстрижёшь себе чего-нибудь от неожиданности.

Оставшись в одной толстовке, Белль расположилась на краю медной ванны, закинув одну ногу на бортик. Достаточно открытая поза. И принялась за дело.

Эшли, продавщица из магазина игрушек, как-то убедила Белль, что обязательно нужно брить. Что парням так больше нравится. Но тогда у Белль не было парня.

— Всё равно! А вдруг появится! А у тебя там джунгли!

На всякий случай Белль попробовала. После единственного раза на коже высыпало раздражение, и, пока отрастало, жутко чесалось. С тех пор она ограничилась ровным газоном. Её это устраивало, а крокодила, похоже, не волновало вовсе.

Большая часть растительности была уже подстрижена. Осталось только чуточку подравнять сверху. Скрипнула входная дверь.

— Представляешь, к нам нагрянула инспе...

На пол грохнулись пакеты. Белль подняла голову. Крокодил стоял в дверях и не отрывал глаз от её междуножия.

— Вот это поворот.

— Упс.

Белль демонстративно бросила ножницы в ванну и скатилась с бортика следом. Первым делом свернула бумажку, куда складывала срезанные волоски. Почему-то стыднее казалось не то, что крокодил видел её расставленные ноги, а то, что он мог увидеть эти чёртовы волоски. Крокодил наконец-то отмер и, не глядя, подбирал с пола, пакеты.

— Я думала, ты придёшь позже, — Белль как можно небрежнее выбралась из ванны и незаметно выкинула бумажку в урну.

Крокодил продолжал гипнотизировать подстриженный лобок.

— Я сегодня раньше освободился. Инспекция нагрянула. Нашли какое-то нарушение... пингвинам льда недодавали...

— Перестань туда смотреть.

— Ты просишь о чём-то невозможном. Это сильнее меня.

Белль влезла в пижамные штаны.

— А теперь?

— Не помогает. Эти воспоминания ещё слишком свежи в моей памяти.

— И что, ты теперь в глаза мне смотреть больше не будешь?

— Буду. Но из вежливости.

Крокодил сложил пакеты на обеденный стол. Белль задумчиво разглядывала ножницы. Перфекционист в ней требовал завершить начатое, а наличие в доме похотливого крокодила этому очень мешало. Нужно было что-то с этим делать. Она давно видела, как крокодил на неё смотрит. Да он, в общем-то, и не скрывал своих желаний, только Белль ещё побаивалась. Особенно после того раза, когда он притворился гоблином. Что там говорилось про постепенное развращение? Что-то крокодил совсем не старается.

— А хочешь ещё раз посмотреть?

Пакеты попадали на пол повторно.

— Если это шутка, то с чувством юмора у тебя большие проблемы, — крокодил с досадой наблюдал, как консервная банка закатывается под кровать.

В доказательство своих серьёзных намерений, Белль обратно стянула пижамные штаны и забралась на койку. Крокодил не растерялся, тут же скинул коричневое пальто, с грохотом подволок к кровати бочку и сел напротив, приготовившись смотреть.

— Как тяжело нам приходится без телевизора, — вздохнула Белль, широко раздвигая ноги.

— Ни у одного телевизора в мире нет такого 3-дэ эффекта, — прошептал крокодил и потянулся рукой.

Белль шлёпнула его по пальцам и сама коснулась розовых складок. Помассировала и чуть надавила. Было приятно, хотя до этого Белль не пробовала мастурбировать. Это не казалось необходимым, тем более, когда она принимала лекарства.

— Что там такого? Как будто ты раньше этого не видел, — вздохнула Белль, поражаясь реакции крокодила.

Он смотрел на розовую щель неподвижным взглядом и потирал ширинку своих штанов.

— Видел. Но это как несколько лет сидеть на диете, а потом пройти мимо витрины кондитерской...

Белль только глаза закатила, продолжая поглаживать набухающие складки. Мастурбировать перед кем-то казалось довольно странно. От всех этих манипуляций появилась влага. Пальцам стало скользко, они легко стали проникать внутрь. Белль сама не заметила, как начала постанывать и сжиматься внутри. Хотелось прикрыть глаза и откинуться на кровать. Пальцы уже не слушались и ритм сбивался. Крокодил тем временем уже вовсю надрачивал член.

— Ты смотришь мне в лицо, — на пределе слышимости прошептала Белль.

— Ты такая красивая... детка... У тебя глаза закатываются от удовольствия. И рот открыт, как будто ты собираешься застонать. И вот-вот... сейчас застонешь от кайфа...

Взгляд у крокодила был до того шалый, что Белль всё-таки упала на кровать, выгнулась дугой и, продолжая двигать пальцами между ног, застонала.

— Технически мы могли бы просто потрахаться, — Крокодил завалился рядом с ней поперёк кровати.

— Могли бы, — Белль с удовольствием потянулась и обняла его за шею. — А ещё мы могли бы угнать вертолёт и полететь в страну фей.

— В бордель, что ли?

— Ты не исправим.

18

В следующие выходные они наконец-то отправились в лес.  
— Надо обязательно сходить, пока не выпал первый снег, — мрачно пошутил крокодил. — А то до следующего года придётся ждать.

Последние осенние деньки догорали жёлтой листвой. Она ковром устилала землю, жухла, скручиваясь корявыми коконами, и шуршала под ногами. Белль специально выбирала тропинки, где опавших листьев было навалено больше всего. Будь её воля, она бы упала в самую большую кучу листвы и зарылась в неё с головой. В ярко-жёлтом пальто, которое они вместе купили в секонде, Белль и сама была похожа на кусочек осеннего леса.

— Осенний лес мне всегда нравился намного больше, — заметила Белль, подобрав с земли жёлтый листик и присоединила его к остальному букету.

— Ты же никогда не была в лесу, — напомнил Крокодил. — По крайней мере, не помнишь об этом.

— Ну, мне кажется, что если бы помнила, то мне бы он всегда нравился больше. Сейчас нравится. Смотри, сколько красок! Всё такое яркое, тёплое.

— Торжество смерти...

— Ты сегодня какой-то мрачный, — Белль смерила его — затянутого в тёмно-коричневое пальто и чёрную шляпу, как у гангстеров шестидесятых годов. Вжав голову в плечи, он смотрел себе под ноги. — Мрачнее обычного.

— Есть повод.

— Расскажешь?

— Сейчас, только выйдем на поляну...

Крокодил свернул с тропы и пошёл через заросли голых веток молодых клёнов.

— А я где-то читала, что в лесу не рекомендуется сворачивать с тропы. Может случиться что-нибудь непредвиденное.

— А если не сворачивать, то ничего и не случится. Ты разве не любишь приключения?

— Не помню, — искренне ответила Белль и полезла за ним. — Но если бы помнила, то обязательно любила.

— А долго ещё идти? Мы далековато забрались для обычного пикника.

— Я ищу идеальную поляну.

— Для чего?

— Если я скажу, это испортит сюрприз.

— Ещё и сюрприз.

Они прошли ещё метров сто и действительно вышли на поляну. Сбоку стояла какая-то непонятная кирпичная конструкция. Полуразваленная. Не то остатки какой-то беседки, не то колодца.

— Это идеальное место. Разбиваем лагерь.

Лагерь состоял из большого покрывала, постеленного прямо поверх нападавших листьев, и корзинки с едой, содержимое которой они с крокодилом попытались сервировать поверх бугрящегося одеяла.

— Жаль, костёр нельзя развести, — посетовала Белль, разливая по чашкам горячий чай из термоса.

— Почему? Можно, — пожал плечами Крокодил. — Только сгорим вместе со всем лесом. Но не замёрзнем. Нет, не замёрзнем.

— Лучше пей чай, — Белль передала ему в руки дымящуюся чашку. — Не думала, что ты такой мерзляк.

— Я не мёрзну.

— Как же. В шарф закутался почти до носа. Даже перчатки надел. Давай сядем поближе. Так теплее будет.

— Давай.

Какое-то время они просто валялись на одеяле, поедали бутерброды и солёные помидорки, прихлёбывали чай и смотрели куда-то перед собой. Почти не говорили. Поляна и впрямь казалась слишком волшебной, чтобы нарушать её тишину своими голосами. Большая часть съесного была уже уничтожена, что не удивительно. Много еды они не брали. Белль постаралась устойчиво поставить в ямку покрывала чашку с недопитым чаем и встала, чтобы размяться. Она обошла поляну по кругу и остановилась у непонятной развалины. Всё-таки это был колодец. По облупившемуся бортику что-то пробежало, Белль показалось, что она видела бурундука.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я сидел за убийство жены?

Белль оглянулась по сторонам, как будто на поляне был кто-то ещё, кроме них с крокодилом.

— Да. В день знакомства ты говорил об этом.

— Но ты никогда не спрашивала, почему я это сделал.

Больше никого не было. Они слишком далеко забрались в лес.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, когда мы в таком месте? Почему сегодня?

— В этот день она умерла. Спроси, почему же я убил свою жену?

— Давай вернёмся домой? Я не хочу этого знать, Крокодил.

— Ты уверена в этом?

Что-то щёлкнуло, и Белль наконец-то взглянула прямо на крокодила. Он теперь ещё больше был похож на гангстера, стоял напротив в пальто и шляпе и целился прямо в неё.

— Теперь нет, — ответила Белль и медленно подняла руки. — Почему ты убил свою жену, крокодил?

— Она предала меня.

— Предательство — это серьёзная причина.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да. Я так думаю.

— Ты стала мне очень близка, Белль. Ты стала мне очень близка...

Белль переступила с ноги на ногу и глянула по сторонам. Глухой лес. Она не запомнила ни одного ориентира и бежать по щиколотки в листве быстро не получится.

— ...И выстрела никто не услышит. Всё правильно, — кивнул Крокодил. — Можешь покричать, если не веришь.

— Ты не выстрелишь в меня, — ответила Белль, всё ещё стоя с поднятыми руками.

— Что мне помешает?

— Меня будут искать. А ты не хочешь в тюрьму.

— Тебя не будут искать. А если и будут, то ко мне не приведёт ни один след. Ты даже своему мозгоправу обо мне не говорила. Твоему начальнику всё равно, куда ты делась. Он не особенно расстроился бы даже, если бы его последний полоумный работник куда-то запропал...

Неожиданно жёлтый лес пропал. Запахло розами. Только теперь всё стало чётким, без туманной дымки. Белль совершенно точно оказалась в цветочном магазине. Только никаких гоблинов не было. На их месте стоял крокодил и целился в неё из пистолета. Хорошо, что это был он. Если бы это снова оказались чудовища, Белль бы совсем убедилась в реальности этого места.

— Я не предавала тебя, Крокодил. У тебя нет причин меня убивать, — это была правда. Она вернулась бы домой с ним вместе, собрав остатки пикника. Как будто ничего не было, и он не целился в неё из пистолета. Как будто не напугал до ступора своим вопросом о жене. Как будто ничего этого не было. Просто её очередная галлюцинация.

— Но ведь предашь когда-нибудь. Все женщины приходят к этому.

— Я не приду к этому. Ты был единственным, кто был со мной честен.

— Это прекрасные последние слова. Мне будет приятно вспоминать о тебе.

Белль всхлипнула и крепко сжала кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу, и зажмурилась.

— Крокодил! Пожалуйста, скажи, что это привиделось мне. Я поверю тебе!

— Но это будет ложью.

Белль открыла глаза, всё ещё пребывая в цветочном магазине.

— Нет. Ты не сделаешь... — она больше не знала, как переубедить его.

— Давай проверим сейчас? — крокодил жутковато выпучил глаза и по собачьи склонил голову на бок. — Знаешь, что будет с тобой после? Ты останешься лежать на этом жёлтом ковре листьев. На прощанье я закрою твои прекрасные глаза, чтобы их не выклевали птицы, и уйду. Устрою истерику, как будто это не я тебя убил. Разобью что-нибудь. Буду горевать, но со временем оправлюсь. А в следующем году найду себе новую жену. Хочешь напоследок познакомится со своей предшественницей? Она на дне колодца. Загляни туда.

Белль не видела колодца. Она всё ещё была в цветочном магазине, и крокодил стоял перед ней с пистолетом. А позади него за стеклянной витриной как ни в чём ни бывало шастали прохожие.

— Я тебе верю.

На какое-то мгновение Белль показалось, что крокодил передумал, лицо его стало каким-то испуганным, даже жалким, как будто его жестоко обидели. Белль даже показалось, что сейчас он опустит пистолет. А потом он выстрелил, но женщина, что до этого в видениях, закрывала её собой от угрозы, не появилась. Пуля ударила в грудь, опрокинув её навзничь. Белль упала в мягкий жёлтый ковёр, пахнущий розами, а с неба на неё смотрела синяя бездна с облупившейся краской.  
...

— Ты в порядке?

Крокодил сидел рядом и встревожено заглядывал ей в лицо.

— Я жива.

— Естественно. Это же пневматика.

— У меня грудь болит.

— Это очень хорошая пневматика. Пластиковый штендер насквозь пробивает. А если в глаз попадёт, то и убить может. Смотря какое расстояние ещё будет. Ты почему к колодцу не отошла?

— Я его не видела. Снова очутилась «там».

— Снова гоблины?

— Нет. Стрелял в меня ты. Зачем ты в меня стрелял? Зачем вообще ты говорил всё это? Что за шутка такая мерзкая? Если это вообще шутка? В колодце что, действительно чей-то труп? — Белль закрыла лицо руками и перекатилась на бок, сглотнув, застрявший комок в горле.

— Это был обещанный урок. Помнишь, ты спросила, как спастись, если в тебя целятся из пистолета? Вот это он и был.

— Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

— Ты должна была поверить в опасность и бороться за свою жизнь до последнего.

— Как я должна была бороться, крокодил? Ты сам сказал, что мне не спастись!

— Мало ли, что я сказал? Противник в жизни не скажет тебе правды! Я сначала подумал, что ты попытаешься меня уболтать. Иногда болтовня помогает оттянуть время. И я тебе указал на колодец. Ты могла спрятаться за ним и потом скрыться по тропе. С той стороны...

Белль подорвалась и стала беспорядочно колотить его в грудь, по рукам и по лицу.

— Ты в меня стрелял!

— Я же не знал, что ты опять выпадешь из реальности. Ну прости меня. Хреновый из меня учитель!

— Я думала, что умерла! Ненавижу! Крокодил!

Крокодил даже не пытался защититься, только улыбался как дурак, а потом вытащил из-за пазухи пистолет и протянул Белль.

— Хочешь в меня шмальнуть?

Белль перестала его колотить и нерешительно уставилась на протянутый рукоятью вперёд пистолет.

— Покажи, как стрелять.

Она выстрелила в него трижды, но попала только один раз. В шляпу.


	4. Chapter 4

19  
После того случая в лесу Белль больше не выпадала из реальности, и гоблины её тоже оставили, но теперь ей частенько снился тот магазин. Она бродила по нему, вдыхая цветочные запахи, но стоило ей открыть дверь и попытаться выйти на улицу или в подсобку магазина, она просыпалась. В самом магазине больше никто ей не угрожал и не преследовал. Кроме неё самой там теперь никто не появлялся. Только прохожие продолжали сновать туда-сюда за стеклом. Вместе с пропажей гоблинов, отпала нужда учиться от них защищаться. Та Белль, что в ужасе съёживалась от невнятных теней с пистолетами, умерла на поляне от своего страха. Новой Белль теперь хотелось узнать: почему ей продолжает сниться этот магазин.

Доктор Хоппер продолжал уверять, что для Белль это место — укрытие от её страхов и сомнений. Он до сих пор считал, что своими улучшениями Белль обязана исключительно лекарствам. Ну и прогулкам на свежем воздухе, естественно.

Через неделю их маленький городишко засыпало первым снегом, а Белль перестала покупать газеты. Теперь она помогала Мэри-Маргарэт в библиотеке. Получилось как-то случайно. Белль принесла прочитанные книги, и когда выбирала новые, предложила Мэри-Маргарет залезть на стремянку, чтобы поставить том энциклопедии на место. И как-то незаметно для себя продолжила помогать дальше.

Это была ещё не работа, но Мэри-Маргарет ходила с огромным животом, оставалось два месяца до знаменательного события, и, пока было время, готовила себе замену. Белль старалась изо всех сил. Уже сейчас на стажировке это казалось работой мечты. Всюду были книги, светло и тихо. С системой формуляров и каталогов она уже разобралась. В перерывах можно было читать какие угодно книги. И ей уже доверили ключи от чердака, так что теперь возвращаться домой можно было не по пожарной лестнице, а по нормальной и даже обитой ковролином, не боясь сломать себе ноги на железных ступеньках, к зиме к тому же обросших наледью.

Новая лестница нравилась Белль безумно. При проходе через хранилище ею больше никто не пользовался. Здесь она была довольно тёмной и пыльной. Ступеньки поскрипывали в тишине, и нужно было брать с собой фонарик, чтобы нигде не споткнуться. Особенно вечером, когда на улице темнело рано, даже уличного освещения не хватало. Лестница заканчивалась пролётом под потолком, в котором и была та самая дверь, открывающаяся вверх, как крышка у погреба. Заветная дверь на чердак. И ключ от неё был только у Белль.

Крокодил ворчал, что это нечестно, ведь это его квартира, почему он тоже не может пользоваться вип-входом, на что Белль не переставала повторять, что лестница идёт через хранилище, а туда посторонним нельзя.

— Да что вы там такое храните, что честному крокодилу туда путь заказан?

— Мы туда складываем тела читателей, которые забывают возвращать книги, — Белль погрозила ему томиком Штильмарка, который крокодил должен был вернуть ещё месяц назад.

— Это «Наследник из Калькутты»! — ответил крокодил, как будто это всё объясняло.

Белль только вздохнула. Это действительно всё объясняло. Она сама пыталась прочитать наследника не единожды, но книжка не давалась ни в какую. Будто заколдованная.

Работа отнимала много времени, но в полдень Белль исправно брала с собой пакет с едой и бежала в зоопарк — обедать вдвоём, глядя на террариумы с кайманами. Кайманы в это время тоже иногда обедали тощими белыми курицами.

— Жалко цыплят, — пробубнила Белль, обсасывая куриное крылышко в кляре.

— Бессмысленная жизнь, мучительная смерть, — поддакнул крокодил. — Именно поэтому мне нравится идея реинкарнации.

— Перерождение, — Белль задумалась. — Мне попадалась недавно книга про это. Мне кажется, слишком много вероятностей.

— Ну да. Ты бы могла оказаться консультантом в магазине бытовой техники, а я вообще кактусом!

— Мы бы всё равно встретились. Ты бы стоял у меня на подоконнике, я бы поливала тебя и подкармливала вкусными удобрениями. А ты бы радовал меня своими колючками и иногда цвёл.

— Звучит неплохо. Но я бы всё равно предпочёл что-то более... осмысленное.

— Хорошо. Я договорюсь.

20

Сегодня у крокодила был выходной, но идти за продуктами всё равно был черёд Белль. Так утверждал крокодил, хотя Белль подозревала, что он так настаивал на этом только для того, чтобы его соседка поднималась домой по пожарной лестнице. Как будто ревновал к внутренней лестнице. По счастью, сегодня работы было не особенно много, и Мэри-Маргарет отпустила её пораньше. Белль купила по списку всё, что могло уместиться в их новый компактный холодильник, который крокодил сегодня обещал притащить. Белль пыталась разузнать, откуда он его возьмёт, но он только поклялся, что холодильник совершенно точно не краденый. Большее Белль не волновало.

Дома её ждали гости. Вернее, гость. За их любимым обеденным столом Крокодил сидел в компании Франкенштейна. Несмотря на то, что чёрный хирург сидел спиной, Белль сразу его узнала по светлым всклокоченным волосам, как у панкующего подростка, и побитому чемоданчику, прислоненного к керосиновой бочке. Ещё перед ванной стоял неподключеный «новый» холодильник. Холодильник Белль понравился, он был чуть больше, чем старый, с красивым пятном ржавчины в форме пятиконечной звезды на верхушке и парой дешёвых магнитиков на дверце.

Когда Белль вошла, мужчины о чём-то глухо разговаривали, но при её появлении заговорили ещё тише.

Крокодил сидел такой же, каким утром его оставила Белль — в застиранных трусах, зелёной футболке и с её резинкой на отросших седых волосах, которые торчали на затылке неаккуратным хвостиком.

Воздух был сизым от сигаретного дыма. Они оба курили. Франкенщтейн свои сладковатые вонючие сигареты, а крокодил — трубку, как будто копируя дёрганую манеру Франкенштейна, резко подносил её к губам и с удовольствием выдувал вереницы мелких пузырей, после чего подливал мыльной воды из консервной банки. Перед Франкенштейном тоже стояла такая, только до верху заполненная бычками и пеплом. В последнее время у них скопилось довольно много жестяных банок.

— Привет! Я дома! — постаралась беззаботно поздороваться Белль.

Крокодил только кивнул, а Франкенштейн смерил её оценивающим взглядом и отвернулся.

Белль скинула пальто, отставила пакет со съестным в сторону и воспользовавшись тем, что гость не видит, стала переодеваться в домашнее — тёплую толстовку, которую отвоевала у крокодила. Тот чуть её не выдал, когда засмотревшись, как она эротично — Белль очень надеялась, что это выглядело эротично — снимала колготки. Вместо того, чтобы выдуть пузырь, он чуть не нахлебался мыльной воды и закашлялся. Франкенштейн продолжал что-то мрачно бубнить, выдыхая сиреневые клубы дыма. Судя по тому, что на чердаке и так стоял кумар, сидели они уже давненько.

Белль не очень представляла, как себя вести при гостях, тем более таком госте, а потому прошла к крокодилу и с удовольствием облизала ему ухо.

— Фу, уйди хламидиозная, — крокодил, насуплено отгородился от неё плечом. Так по-детски. — У меня ещё после того раза сыпь на заднице не прошла.

— Не будешь задницу подставлять, сладенький, — Белль по-хулигански показала ему язык и, отобрав трубку, сама выпустила пару пузырьков.

— Кончай придуриваться, крокодил, — хмыкнул Франкенштейн, стряхивая пепел почти докуренной сигареты. — Я таких чистеньких проституток даже в элитных борделях не видел. Библиотекарша какая-нибудь.

Белль прыснула. А крокодил нахохлился ещё больше.

— Как будто тебя, оборванца, когда-то пускали в элитные бордели! — проворчал он и, по-хозяйски обняв Белль за бёдра, усадил к себе на колени.

— Я тебе историю рассказываю, а ты на свою девку пялишься, — даже как-то обиженно процедил Франкенштейн. — Короче, слушай, и я пойду. На чём я остановился?

— Ты проснулся и ничего не помнишь. У тебя все истории одинаково начинаются. Наверняка, потом обнаружил рядом какую-нибудь девку.

— Не. Тут другое. Я тогда чуть не спятил, когда глаза открыл, — Франкенштейн утопил в пепельном кургане очередной бычок и зажёг следующую сигарету. — В общем, просыпаюсь я на следующее утро, а на соседней подушке лежит парень. Представь моё лицо, когда я его увидел! Я с кровати упал, когда его рядом с собой увидел! Кое-как встал, голова чугунная. Я ещё понадеялся, что он мне приснился. Что встану, а его там уже не будет. Смотрю — остался. Обдолбанный — ну просто в ноль! И главное, откуда он взялся — в душе не ведаю! Вообще после той дури не помню, что вчера было... А тут парень этот. Ползает по одеялу, как личинка, мычит что-то... Вся рожа в слюнях-соплях, глаза открыть не может, а на заднице у него...

Крокодил закашлялся, будто снова подавился мыльной водой, хотя трубка всё ещё была у Белль. Франкенштейн затянулся очередной порцией никотина и задумчиво уставился в завитки дыма.

— Так что у него на заднице? — участливо спросила Белль, потому что крокодил уже откашлялся, а Франкенштейн всё не торопился с продолжением.

— У кого?

— У парня, с которым ты проснулся.

— Белль, мне кажется, тебе не стоит... — сердобольно вклинился Крокодил.

— Татуировка у него там была, — пожал плечами Франкенштейн и похабно улыбнулся. — На всю гладимус максимус...

— На что? — снова переспросила Белль.

— Это — большая ягодичная мышца на латыни. И на ней, на ягодице его, весёленьким мультяшным шрифтом написано — «Кроличья нора» и такая жирная стрелка к этой норе. А из норы белый-белый...

— Франки, вали уже домой! — крокодил отобрал у Белль трубку и убийственным взглядом уставился на гостя. — Поздно уже.

— Вот никогда ты мои истории до конца не дослушиваешь, — Франкенштейн совершенно не расстроившись, затушил сигарету и поднялся с бочки. — Совсем ты не чуткий. Не радушный. Не ласковый.

— Крокодил очень ласковый! — не согласилась Белль и толкнула его в бок.

Крокодил неохотно ссадил её на кровать и пошёл провожать гостя.

— Спасибо за холодильник и что втащить помог. Буду должен.  
— Сочтёмся, — Франкенштейн кивнул и искоса глянул в сторону Белль. — Ты только потише себя веди. Сам понимаешь, Ведьма в городе.

21

Как только Франкенштейн ушёл, Крокодил занялся подключением холодильника, а Белль — созерцанием этого священнодейства.

— Отмыть его надо бы с мылом. Жаль, хлорки нет. Мало ли, что Франкенштейн в нём хранил...

Белль без уговоров налила в тазик немного воды и, пока крокодил не включил холодильник в розетку, стала его отмывать. На одной из полочек и впрямь налипло что-то бурое. Белль постаралась отмыть это пятнышко в первую очередь.

— А о чём вы говорили?

— Да опять Виктор свои байки травил.

— Когда я пришла, вы шептались, как два заговорщика. Он рассказывал о призраках? Это должно быть, очень мрачная история.

— Ну да. Не особенно весёлая.

— Она имеет какое-то отношение к нам с тобой?

— Если повезёт, то нет.

Белль сменила в тазике мыльную воду для контрольной зачистки. Крокодил сидел рядом на бочке, согнувшись, как будто ему на спину положили невидимый кирпич, и задумчиво выдувал мыльные пузыри.

— Может, расскажешь? — спросила Белль, заметив, что протирает одну и ту же полку слишком долго. Этот холодильник уже не станет чище.

— Придётся много рассказывать. Это из прошлого.

— До тюрьмы или после?

— После.

— Странно. А я почему-то думала, что сразу после отсидки ты устроился в зоопарк.

— Нет, — крокодил покачал головой, сплюнув в газеты на полу попавшую в рот мыльную воду. — Нет. Я после этого довольно долго занимался... чем попало.

— Чем попало?

— Ну да. Я был в поиске.

— И как это связано с тем, что сказал тебе Франкенштейн?

— Один мой бывший работодатель меня разыскивает.

— Для чего?

— Самому интересно. Я был незаменимым работником. Если брался за работу, то всегда старался делать её, если не идеально, то очень хорошо, — Крокодил пожал плечами. — Думаю, они хотят, чтобы я вернулся.

— Об этом стоило упомянуть, когда мы хвастались самым худшим.

— Извини, не хотел, чтобы ты завидовала.

Белль вздохнула, елозя тряпкой по тазику, отчего в середине закрутился мутный водоворот. В груди всё сжималось в предчувствии чего-то непонятного и оттого ещё более пугающего, похожего на гоблинов, от которых были видны лишь очертания в тумане. Белль не нравилась эта неопределённость. Не понятно было, что делать? Бежать? Затаиться? Достать все рецепты, что скопились у неё от психиатра, и взять по ним столько колёс, чтобы навсегда уйти в тот магазинчик, пахнущий розами? Белль отодвинула тазик с водой и, хотя на чердаке было натоплено, неуютно поёжилась, как от холода.

— Скажи мне просто: как у нас дела на самом деле? Чего нам опасаться?

Крокодил продолжал сидеть, сгорбившись, бездумно вертя в руках злосчастную трубку. Белль даже подумалось, что он её не услышал, и хотела спросить повторно, когда он всё же заговорил.

— Помнишь, Франкенштейн рассказывал про парня, с которым он проснулся? Это было самое начало истории, но Виктор всегда рассказывает с конца к началу. Дурацкая манера. Моя покойная жена тоже этим грешила... Так вот, тот парень, с которым он тогда проснулся, начал болтать всякое, пока был под кайфом. В основном бредил. Удивительно, что Франки из этого смог узнать что-то полезное. Всё-таки опыт... В итоге выяснилось вот что: одна неприятная дамочка собирается по делам в наш городишко. Этот парень... неважно, кто он, мы с ним были знакомы раньше. И вот этот придурок был здесь проездом и видел меня, когда я куда-то шёл. Может, с работы… Главное, что он видел только меня одного. Увидел и увидел. С Джеффом у нас никогда тёрок не было. Если он кому-то про меня и проболтался, то так же, как Франкенштейну, под кайфом. Когда-нибудь эта дурь его прикончит... Чёрт. Слишком много всего, — Крокодил снова замолчал, вцепившись руками в волосы. Резинка соскочила и седеющие пряди рассыпались неаккуратными сосульками между пальцев.

— Если тебе неприятно вспоминать, можешь остановиться, — предложила Белль. — Мы выпьем чаю. Хочешь, я поставлю чайник? Я же купила масла. У нас снова будут бутерброды, какие ты любишь...

— Нет. Постой. Не надо, — остановил её Крокодил, когда Белль уже схватилась за пакеты. — Я уже начал. Надо закончить. Раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь... Окно открой. Слишком много дыма.

Белль открыла центральный круглый сегмент окна и вспомнила о масле, которое за это время могло уже подтаять.

— Я только переложу продукты. Я быстро.

Белль воткнула вилку в розетку, холодильник отозвался дребезжащим гудением, что наверняка говорило о его работоспособности, и стала, почти не глядя, рассовывать покупки по полкам. Пачку соли, наверное, не стоило туда класть, но Белль не заметила этого и закрыла дверцу. Крокодил продолжал смотреть куда-то в пустоту. Если бы Белль не знала, то решила бы, что его тоже стали преследовать чудовища. Может, так оно и было.

— Я всё.

— Да-да, — кивнул он и торопливо продолжил: — в общем, новость дошла до моего бывшего работодателя, и он послал кое-кого проверить, действительно ли я осел в этом городишке. Кое-кто — это Ведьма. По словам Франкенштейна, сегодня-завтра она сюда нагрянет. Или уже нагрянула...

— А кто она? Ведьма эта? Прямо настоящая, в конической шляпе и на метле?

— Настоящая. В конической шляпе и на метле, — эхом повторил Крокодил и будто опомнившись, переспросил: — Что ты сказала?

— Кто эта ведьма?

— Ведьма... Мой бывший начальник искренне считает, что она его правая рука. На самом деле, она — его шея. Знаешь, почти жена, только без секса. Вздорная и мстительная сука. Я даже удивлён, что она до сих пор не заняла его место. Возможно, что нужен я не начальнику, а прежде всего ей... Как знать?

Крокодил пожал плечами и нервно хихикнул. Напряжение его как будто отпустило или просто сменило вид.

— Значит, тебя ищут не потому, что ты такой хороший работник. Она тебе отомстить хочет. Я права?

— Лучше бы ты о мыльных пузырях думала, — крокодил скорчил кислую физиономию и откинулся спиной на ребро столешницы. — Эта сука никогда меня не оставит в покое.

— Чем же ты ей так успел насолить?  
— Даже не представляю! Я же такой милый бесконфликтный человек! — тон крокодила сменился на саркастичный. — Просто ума не приложу, чего она ко мне прицепилась? Может, потому что однажды я просто сорвался, всё бросил и уехал в неизвестном направлении?

— Оставил какое-то важное «дело» не выполненным? — предположила Белль.

— Если бы я так сделал, меня бы искали несколько усерднее. Я же не полный идиот!

— И что будет, если Ведьма тебя найдёт?

— Не знаю. Если повезёт, меня просто пристрелят. Если нет, мне придётся вернуться, а я, знаешь ли, тут уже прижился. Как я брошу этот чердак? Эту ванну, глобус и... новый холодильник?

— И меня.

— И тебя.

Белль подползла к нему по шуршащим газетам, крепко обняла его ноги и потёрлась щекой о колено. Неизвестность отступала. Враг был обозначен.

22

Время близилось к полуночи, когда они потушили свет и всё-таки устроили какое-то подобие романтического ужина. Белль заварила чаю, а Крокодил сделал два бутерброда с маслом и колбасой. Ещё оставалась целая банка консервированных персиков на десерт. В консервной банке из-под сладкой кукурузы горели восемь разнокалиберных свечек.

— Завтра я позвоню в зоопарк, отпрошусь на недельку. Наконец-то пригодится то, что официально я у них не числюсь. А ты после работы в магазин не заходи. В библиотеку и обратно. По внутренней лестнице. Только так. — Крокодил говорил так, будто они планировали ограбление банка, а не собирались залечь на дно. — Если кто-то в библиотеке будет тебя спрашивать про меня, говори, что только недавно устроилась и знаешь ещё не всех. Это не обязательно будет сама Ведьма. Она своё лицо светит не часто. Что ещё?.. За продуктами теперь ходишь ты и возвращаешься только через библиотеку. Это всё понятно?

— В целом, да.

— Тогда перейдём плану Б…

— У тебя и такой есть!

— Всегда должен быть план Б, — пожал плечами Крокодил. — Если план А не сработает. Да и скучно, когда план только один. Безысходно… Так вот. Если Ведьма узнает, что ты со мной связана и попытается тебя похитить...

— Зачем?  
— Пирожными тебя кормить будет и сказки рассказывать. Зачем же ещё!

— А она точно ведьма? — недоверчиво прищурилась Белль.

— Нет. На самом деле она добрая фея, что во много раз хуже. Она, злодейски хохоча, сжигает книжки со сказками и поедает пирожные на глазах у маленьких детишек. А с тех пор, как мой сын от меня сбежал, на меня было не так много рычагов давления. По-хорошему, тебе бы вообще стоило от меня съехать. Но куда? Ты могла бы напроситься к твоей беременной библиотекарше. Если бы она не была беременной библиотекаршей... Франки вообще живёт в таком гадюшнике... я тебя туда сам не пущу.

— Тогда уезжать надо вдвоём. Иначе обидно будет, — уверенно проговорила Белль, почти как в тот день, когда они решили принимать ванну вдвоём.

— Кому это обидно будет?

— Мне. И тебе, но ты не скажешь.

— Вдвоём будет сложнее. Один я мог бы даже на улице заночевать, в любой ночлежке. На любом чердаке. Тебе такой опыт не нужен.

— Значит, мы можем только прятаться или бежать, — невесело констатировала Белль. — Неужели это всё, на что мы способны?

— Знаешь, даже если бы я был каким-нибудь крутым бойцом, я бы не смог противостоять целой организованной банде головорезов. Такое только в кино бывает, что герой в одиночку побеждает всех злодеев, а в конце целует девушку…

— Но разве, когда ты занимался «чем попало», тебе не случалось врываться в дома и…?

— Ну да. Конечно. — Крокодил посмотрел на Белль, как на маленькую. Обидно. — Детка, я ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы так подставляться. Я работал проще. Быстро и безболезненно. У меня были очки, как у профессора, старенький тубус, в котором я носил винтовку… Иногда не винтовку. И волосы я наголо брил, — Крокодил выудил из банки последнюю половинку персика, но есть не торопился, уставился на неё задумчиво. — Я бы тебе не понравился, — невесело подытожил он.

— А как-нибудь сам их выследить и убрать ты не можешь? — Белль подцепила с его вилки персик и быстро сунула в рот, облизнув пальцы.

— Женщина — коварство тебе имя! — непонятно чему ужаснулся Крокодил: циничному решению проблемы или похищению персика. — Это тебе не таракана тапком прихлопнуть! А если серьёзно, то убрать их так, как я умею, не так просто. Винтовка стоит бешеных денег. А что-то разведывать исподтишка… меня там хорошо знают. — Крокодил задумался на минуту. — Самый идеальный вариант для нас, если бы Ведьма просто ничего не нашла и уехала через пару дней. Но мне так повезти не может по определению.

— Крокодил, а тебе часто везло?

— Повезло однажды, — ответил он и, опустив глаза, улыбнулся чему-то.

23

На следующий день они поступили так, как договорились ночью. Белль спустилась на работу через «парадный», а Крокодил отзвонился в зоопарк о прогуле. Весь день в библиотеке Белль провела на нервах. Ей всё казалось, что сейчас к ней подойдёт Ведьма. А от каждого посетителя ожидала, что вот сейчас он начнёт расспрашивать её о крокодиле. Даже заподозрила одну девушку с буйными рыжими кудрями, которая не в первый раз возвращала книги о приключениях и, Белль точно знала, была давней подругой Руби.

Ближе к обеду читателей поубавилось, и она попыталась отвлечься книгой. Как назло, под рукой оказался недочитанный с прошлого раз детектив Чейза, так что отвлечься чтением не получилось. До самого обеда Белль просидела, как на иголках, тщетно пытаясь навести порядок в картотеке. Ей отчаянно хотелось всё бросить и кинуться по лестнице наверх и проверить: не похитила ли Крокодила эта страшная женщина. В голове даже нарисовалась жуткая картина, как эта самая рыжая Ведьма врывается на чердак и уносит Крокодила, злодейский хохоча. Фантазия была смехотворной, но Белль было совсем не весело. Как только пришло время обеда, она бросилась в хранилище, а оттуда на чердак.

Крокодил валялся в постели в своём домашнем потёртом халате, потягивал из чашки чай и воевал с "Наследником из Калькутты". Это было не совсем то, что она ожидала увидеть.

— И обед ты, конечно же, не приготовил! — всплеснула руками Белль, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё взвинченное состояние. — Я так есть хочу!

— Я думал, ты с собой брала обед. Ты же что-то утром складывала в пакет, чтобы взять в библиотеку. Разве нет? Или мне примерещилось?  
— Мэри-Маргарэт проголодалась, и я всё скормила ей. Знаешь, ох уж эти беременные... — фальшиво рассмеялась она.  
— Ну, давай чего-нибудь сообразим на скорую руку, — Крокодил нехотя поднялся с кровати и побрёл к холодильнику.

Белль с облегчением бросила на стол пакет и хотела подкинуть ещё угля в печь, когда на стол вывалилась коробка с обедом, который по легенде был отдан Мэри-Маргарэт. Крокодил заметил это и молча поставил коробку перед ней. Белль виновато подошла ближе к столу.

— Смотри, детка! Сейчас ты увидишь настоящую магию. Я открою коробку, а внутри будет обед. Раз, два, три! — Крокодил жестом фокусника убрал крышку. — Смотри-ка! Сработало.

— Ты настоящий маг. Как у тебя это вышло?

— Я же сказал — магия. А сейчас я продемонстрирую ещё одно своё магическое умение. Для этого ты должна сесть.

Белль уселась на бочку.

— А сейчас ты, глядя мне в глаза, максимально честно расскажешь, зачем на самом деле прибежала на чердак. Предупреждаю, это очень мощное колдунство. Обойти его не получится. Так что на счёт три, я готов тебя слушать. Раз, два, три.

— Меня снова преследовали видения с гоблинами.

— Отличная попытка, крошка, но я предупреждал: мою магию не обойти, — Крокодил как ни в чём ни бывало придвинул к себе коробку с обедом и принялся нагло поедать содержимое. — Не отвлекайся, я внимательно слушаю.

— Я за тебя переживаю, вдруг тебя увезут в рабство бандиты, пока я на работе, а ты… ты мои сэндвичи жрёшь! — возмутилась Белль и тут же поникла.

Крокодил бросил бутерброд обратно в коробку.

— Белль, не надо…

— Надо. Я не могу не волноваться. У меня больше никого нет. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… — Белль закрыла руками лицо и замолчала.

Крокодил тоже молчал, что-то обдумывая.

— Белль? — позвал он.

Она отняла ладони от лица.

— Пообещай мне сделать вот что. Список небольшой, поэтому записывать не обязательно. Во-первых, поешь. Во-вторых, иди на работу. И, в-третьих, обещай, что до самого вечера не будешь воображать мрачных сюжетов со мной в главной роли. Навроде того, где меня продали в рабство цыганам… или похитили пришельцы из космоса. Немного не по себе. Вот. А вечером я что-нибудь придумаю. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

...

Обещания надо выполнять. Всю вторую половину дня Белль старательно пыталась думать о работе и ни на что не отвлекаться. И в какой-то момент у неё даже получилось. Поэтому, когда она вернулась на чердак, то даже не поняла что случилось. Вещи валялись в бОльшем беспорядке, чем обычно, а Крокодила нигде не было. Белль проверила туалет и даже заглянула под кровать. Больше прятаться негде. Может быть, вышел в магазин? Но они же договорились, что за покупками будет ходить она. Крокодил сам говорил, что ему никуда лишний раз выходить нельзя.

А потом она заметила, что со стены пропал хвост.

Сбежал.

Белль села прямо на пол, продолжая смотреть на стену с пустыми креплениями над их кроватью. Всё сходилось.

Далеко ли он успел уйти? Белль уже подбежала к пожарной лестнице. Дверь неожиданно открылась, и навстречу к ней вышел Крокодил.

— Ты уже вернулась. Я хотел успеть до твоего возвращения.

— Где ты был?

— Продавал свой хвост. И за отличную цену! Знаешь, оказываются в нашем городе есть такие психи, которых может заинтересовать подобная херня…

— Зачем ты его продал?

— Нам понадобятся деньги на поездку, милая. Свалим из этого тухлого городишки на время. Ведьма подумает, что я сбежал, и больше здесь искать не будет. Знаю, план наивный, но будет вдвойне интересней, если он сработает.

— И когда же мы уезжаем?

— Прямо сейчас.

— Куда мы поедем? — Белль только сейчас заметила, что помогает собирать Крокодилу вещи в рюкзак.

— Не имеет значения. Выберемся за город и словим машину. А там видно будет. Много вещей не бери. Мы должны оставить здесь обстановку лёгкого панического побега, — Крокодил критически осмотрел творящийся прямо на его глазах беспорядок. — В общем-то, это сейчас и происходит. Мы бежим. И в панике.

— Но мы ведь ещё вернёмся? — насторожилась Белль.

— Конечно. Иначе пришлось бы сжечь это местечко к чёртовой матери…

— Крокодил, ты ведь помнишь, что мы живём над библиотекой?

— Да. Это была бы невосполнимая утрата для города. Ты всё собрала?

— Вроде бы да. Я не представляю, что может пригодиться. Я никогда не путешествовала.

— Женские штучки свои взяла?

— Ага. А ты свои мужские штучки не забыл?

— Естественно! Значит, всё. Пошли.

Крокодил взвалил один из рюкзаков на спину и уже направился к выходу.

— А нам не надо предупредить на работе, что мы уезжаем?

— Ты такая умная, а задаёшь такие глупые вопросы. Нельзя никого предупреждать.

— Но Мэри-Маргарэт…

— Скинешь ей смс, что у тебя умер какой-нибудь родственник, и ты срочно уехала на похороны.

— Но у меня нет родственников, — возразила Белль. — По крайней мере, я никого не помню. И Мэри-Маргарэт знает, что у меня потеря памяти.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь чужим людям такие личные вещи?

— Она вообще-то мне с работой помогла.

— Ладно. Я сам ей что-нибудь правдоподобное напишу. Пошли.

— Подожди.

— Что ещё?

Белль села в пустую ванну прямо так, в одежде и с небольшим рюкзачком за спиной и, откинув голову на бортик, посмотрела в тёмный щербатый купол бездны. Крокодил стоял в дверях и ждал.

— Ты боишься?

— Сейчас. Подожди чуть-чуть. — Белль закрыла глаза и сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, как советовал доктор Хоппер. — Теперь пошли.

— Что это было?

— Это наудачу.


	5. Chapter 5

24.  
Это был второй город на их пути. Крокодил подбросил монетку, и та решила, что здесь они и остановятся. В прошлый раз монетка им отказала в остановке и, побродив по достопримечательностям, они снова отправились в путь.  
Белль не могла понять: она устала от долгой езды или просто переполнена впечатлениями? Крокодил больше помалкивал. А когда очередной водитель, который их подвозил, пытался раскрутить их на беседу, то отдувалась за двоих Белль. Ничего лишнего она не боялась сболтнуть. Легенда была продумала ещё по пути к трассе. Крокодил считал, что легенда идеальна, а Белль считала её нелепой.

\- Ты не похож на моего отца. У тебя лак на ногтях. И щетина.  
\- Отцы бывают разные.  
\- Я не могу быть тебе дочерью. Ты слишком молод для моего отца.  
\- Мне скоро пятьдесят, детка.  
\- А мне тридцать, папаня. Или около того. В больнице точнее не сказали.  
\- Тридцать, значит… Знаешь, я вполне мог зачать тебя лет в двадцать.  
\- Но, слава богу, не зачал, – истерично хихикнула Белль.  
\- Кстати, я думал, что ты моложе. Может, двадцать. Двадцать пять.  
\- Я тоже думала, что тебе сорок.  
\- Это такой хитрый возраст. Сначала всем кажется, что тебе сорок, а потом раз – и ты выглядишь на все шестьдесят.  
\- Всё равно ты не тянешь на моего отца.  
\- Что же мне мешает?  
\- Ты смотришь похотливо. Отцы не должны так смотреть на своих дочерей. Если только… Я читала в книге, это называется вертикальный инцест.  
\- Что за книжки ты там читаешь в своей библиотеке? Меня, как отца, очень беспокоит твоё окружение. Нахватаются всякого, а потом у них сплошные непотребства в голове! Вертикальный инцест! Пакость какая…  
\- Вот. Теперь похоже. Чуть-чуть.

***

Комнату сняли в местном мотеле. Одну, зато с двумя койками. Документов там не спрашивали, но деньги потребовали вперёд.  
\- И сколько мы тут будем жить? – спросила Белль, когда они покинули комнату, чтобы пройтись по городу. Разведать обстановку, как сказал Крокодил.  
\- Пару дней. Может, больше. Город достаточно большой, чтобы всем было друг на друга наплевать. На нас не посмотрят дважды.  
\- А если посмотрят?  
\- Мы приветливо им помашем и улыбнёмся. Видишь, мы даже одеты прилично. Такие милые, симпатичные ребята. Смотреть противно.

В номере они и впрямь переоделись. Крокодил сменил потёртую куртку на коричневое пальто и причесался. И даже стёр облупившийся чёрный лак, совсем перестав походить на стареющего рокера. В городе их действительно не замечали. По улицам сновало довольно много прохожих. В преддверии Рождества магазины уже начинали украшать праздничными фонариками и еловыми венками. Ощущение праздника заразительно действовало на всех.

\- Стадный инстинкт, - неприязненно фыркал Крокодил. – Они бы ещё Санта-Клаусов выпустили. Ноябрь даже не закончился…  
\- Ты начинаешь вживаться в роль моего гипотетического дедушки.  
\- Во-первых, отца, а во-вторых - извини. Праздники меня угнетают.  
\- Ничего. Ты просто отвык. Нужно немного расслабиться. Я вот всегда завидовала всем этим людям, которые суетятся перед праздником, покупают подарки, украшают дома…

Крокодил всё-таки поддался «стадному инстинкту» и в одном из магазинчиков купил себе и Белль мешочек сахарных орешков и пакет желатиновых зверюшек. Поедая сладости, они дошли до кинотеатра и развернулись обратно.

\- Если свернём туда, то попадём в местный планетарий, - Белль махнула куда-то в сторону и закинула в рот очередной орешек.  
\- Ты успела прочитать туристические буклеты в мотеле?  
\- Нет. С чего ты взял? Я там вообще не видела буклетов.  
\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, где находится планетарий? Мы же здесь впервые.

Белль встала посреди улицы, как вкопанная. Крокодилу даже пришлось вернуться: он не сразу заметил, что подруга отстала.

\- Ты чего?  
\- Нам нужно найти цветочный магазин, - Белль вертела головой по сторонам в поисках оного.  
\- Зачем нам цветы? Они завянут. Давай лучше купим солёной рыбки…  
\- Цветочный магазин, Крокодил! Вдруг я жила здесь?!  
\- Магазин, - Крокодил тоже озадаченно огляделся. – А вон тот не подойдёт? – кивнул он на магазинчик с названием «Нарцисс» и чёрным силуэтом античного юноши на фоне горящего неоновым светом жёлтого цветка. Издалека вывеска напоминала огромный кошачий глаз. Смотрелось зловеще.

\- Не знаю. Я же рассказывала, что видела его только изнутри. Снаружи он не кажется мне знакомым.  
\- Ну, про планетарий-то ты знаешь… Пошли, проверим твою теорию.

Внутри было много цветов и знакомо пахло розами, как и в любом приличествующем цветочном магазине. Знакомо, при этом обстановка разительно отличалась от той, что помнила Белль по своим снам. Она оглянулась на витрину, уже разряженную к Рождеству сосновыми ветками, омелой и фигурками фей, снеговичков и жирных Санта-Клаусов. За стеклом почти так же, как во сне, сновали прохожие.

\- Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил мелодичный женский голос.

Крокодил и Белль как по команде развернулись к прилавку. Белль ожидала увидеть женщину из сна, хотя это было ужасно наивно. В ту незнакомку стреляли, возможно, что она мертва. Но вдруг…  
За прилавком стояла миловидная шатенка в строгом синем платье. Другая. Она вымучено улыбалась клиентам и комкала перед собой листок обёрточной бумаги.

\- Да, - кивнула Белль и жутковато улыбнулась. – Вы могли бы помочь.

Крокодил, заметив эту её гримасу, только хмыкнул.

\- Вы уже что-то присмотрели или вам нужно собрать букет к какому-то особому случаю? – внутренне напряглась продавщица, но улыбаться не перестала. Профессионал.

\- Да. Это само собой. Букет роз…  
\- У нас нет столько денег, - сварливо зашептал Крокодил.  
\- А может нарциссов?… Или гербер? – Белль задумалась. – Нам в подарок. Может быть, вы соберёте что-нибудь на свой вкус?  
\- Хорошо, - цветочница заметно расслабилась и засуетилась, подбирая цветы для букета.  
\- Большой магазин, - между делом заметил Крокодил. - Давно вы работаете здесь?  
\- Уже год.  
\- У вас хорошо получается, - подхватила Белль.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Когда мы в прошлый раз были в этих местах, мы не видели этого магазина, да, папа?  
\- Нет. Не видели, - с готовностью подтвердил Крокодил. Он вытащил из охапки одну розу и задумчиво её обнюхивал. – Мне кажется, раньше здесь продавали пончики.  
\- Вы не знаете, здесь всегда был цветочный?  
\- Ой, цветочный магазин тут давно, но вот хозяин у него сменился. Новый владелец переделал интерьер и вывеску. На мой взгляд, так намного лучше.  
\- Нет-нет! – перебила её Белль. - Только не маргаритки! Мне они не нравятся… лучше вон те ромашки. Ага. И как давно вы сменили владельца?  
\- Я не работала у предыдущего хозяина. Магазин он продал, чтобы погасить долги. И признаться, я не была с ним знакома. Кажется, это было около трёх лет назад. Я только слышала, что с ним произошло какое-то несчастье… Вот, ваш букет.

Белль равнодушно покрутила цветочный веник.  
\- Что скажешь, папа?  
\- Отвратительный букетик. Давай лучше подарим кофеварку?  
\- Ты как всегда, прав. Пошли.

25.  
\- Почему ты её не дожала? – спросил Крокодил, когда они оказались на улице и довольно уверенно куда-то пошли. - У тебя хорошо получалось.  
\- Лучше сходим в местную библиотеку. Там наверняка должны быть подшивки здешних газет. Думаю, в библиотеке я получу больше информации.  
\- Судя по всему, ты действительно знаешь этот город. Не боишься?  
\- Чего мне бояться?  
\- Того, что узнаешь.  
\- Боюсь, но вспомнить я хочу сильнее.

Библиотека действительно оказалась там, где её ожидала увидеть Белль.  
\- Знаешь, - признался Крокодил шёпотом, – я сначала думал, что тебе просто кажется, что ты знаешь, но теперь…  
\- У меня самой мурашки от всего этого.

Они сидели в читальном зале, обложившись газетами, почти как дома. Некоторые «тома» лежали на полу, остальные стопки подшивок теснились на столе. Библиотекарь – строгая дама в толстых очках - время от времени с неодобрением посматривал на их исследование.

\- Мне кажется, в этом городе происходят только дорожно-транспортные происшествия и кражи. Ну вот, снова ограбили какого-то мистера Смита. Уже третья вырезка с ним. Мужику нужно лучше следить за своим имуществом… О! А здесь пишут, что его убили… при ограблении. Н-да…  
\- Ищи что-нибудь, связанное с цветочным магазином.  
\- Если бы ты спросила у той пришибленной цветочницы, как он назывался, это сильно облегчило бы поиски.  
\- В названии должны быть розы.  
\- Ты что-то вспомнила?  
\- Нет. Мне кажется. Сама не знаю.  
\- Ну, пока что ничего с розами мне не попадалось. Если только… - Крокодил зашелестел газетами. – Вот. Здесь что-то упоминалось про шипы. Может, и розы были… Вот!

Перед Белль оказалась очередная газета. Огромный заголовок и ни одной фотографии. Белль стала сосредоточенно водить пальцем по строчкам статьи. Дочитав до конца, перелистала на предыдущие выпуски. Над одной из вырезок она застыла.

\- Что-то нашла? – Крокодил заглянул к ней через плечо.  
\- Смотри.

В этой газете было фото. Белль узнала себя.  
\- Надо же, ты оказывается, пропала без вести. Я почему-то так и думал, - заметил Крокодил по мере прочтения. - Тут говорится, что это произошло при загадочных обстоятельствах. Вот. Снова ограбление!.. – Крокодил не договорил, потому что Белль уже дочитала статью до конца и пулей выбежала из читальни. Извинившись перед библиотекаршей, Крокодил пошёл за ней. Белль согнувшись пополам, как если бы у неё болел живот, сидела на лавке в соседнем сквере. Её жёлтое пальто он приметил издалека.

\- Ты всё вспомнила? – осторожно спросил он, усевшись рядом.  
Белль отрицательно покачала головой, глядя под ноги и продолжая реветь.  
\- Я хочу всё забыть, - придушенно выпалила она между всхлипами. – Это всё из-за меня… Я хочу снова забыть!

Крокодил хотел что-то сказать, но так и остался сидеть рядом, поглаживая её по спине. Белль уже не плакала, только вздрагивала. Потом бессильно повалилась на бок и почти легла на лавку, уложив голову Крокодилу на колени.

\- Расскажешь, что ты вспомнила? – спросил он, продолжая поглаживать её по голове.  
\- Нет. Если я расскажу, то помнить будут уже двое. А я хочу наверняка позабыть.  
\- Если хочешь, то обязательно забудешь.  
\- Ты ведь владеешь магией, Крокодил. Сделай так, чтобы завтра утром я снова ничего не помнила. Чтобы было как раньше. Я скучаю по тем временам, когда я была просто посмешищем на раздаче листовок. Когда ты был просто уборщиком в зоопарке. Не было этого цветочного магазина и твоей ведьмы. Всё было так… легко.  
В голосе у неё появлялись истерические нотки, поэтому Крокодил поторопился с ответом.  
\- Как скажешь, детка. Завтра, когда ты проснёшься, то забудешь о том, что так тебя мучило. Ты встретишь новый день с лёгкой головой и светлыми мыслями. Так, будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Спасибо.

Крокодил поёжился и настойчиво подёргал Белль за ухо.  
\- Может, зайдём в магазин, купим какой-нибудь кислотной газировки и вернёмся в мотель? А то на нас уже пялятся.  
\- Пошли.

В номере Белль сразу же легла спать, а Крокодил ещё какое-то время сидел в кресле, потягивая газировку, и задумчиво разглядывал её. Потом разделся и лёг рядом.

26.  
На следующее утро Белль проснулась, не помня о прошедших событиях. Действительно забыла, как будто обещанная магия сработала. Она встала, как ни в чём ни бывало, и пошла в ванную, напевая попсовую песенку, которая играла в одной из попуток.

\- Теперь все казённые ванны кажутся мне убогими, - сообщила она после, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
\- Ты быстро оправилась после вчерашнего.  
\- А что вчера было?  
\- А что ты помнишь?  
\- Ну… - Белль задумалась. – Мы гуляли по городу. Ели орешки… кажется, собирались сходить в кино, но там было кино про зомби, и ты меня отговаривал. Боишься, что у меня снова начнутся глюки с монстрами. Ты об этом?  
\- Да, но ты упёрлась. Так что сегодня вечером мы с тобой пойдём на этот трешовый ужастик, - старательно проговорил Крокодил, как будто ему приходилось в этот момент думать совсем о других вещах, более важных, чем предстоящий поход в кино. - А днём мне надо будет сходить в пару мест. Кое-что разузнать.  
\- Про Ведьму?  
\- Да. Про неё.  
\- А можно с тобой?  
\- Нет. Тебе не надо там появляться. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сегодня хорошенько отдохнула. Возможно, что уже завтра нам снова придётся отправляться в путь.  
\- Так быстро? – расстроилась Белль. – Я думала, что мы задержимся здесь хотя бы на недельку. Мне понравился этот город.  
\- Что поделать. Таков удел всех беглецов. Так ты побудешь тут без меня? Не умрёшь со скуки?  
\- Постараюсь. На всякий случай со мной неубиваемый «Наследник из Калькутты».  
\- Ты всё-таки взяла его, – не поверил Крокодил. - Я же выкладывал из рюкзака всё лишнее! И наследника… два раза!  
\- Ты такой невнимательный, - пожурила его Белль. – Когда мы уходили, я держала его в руках!  
…

В кинотеатре было не людно. В зрительном зале сидели пара прыщавых подростков, какой-то старик, несколько бездельников, которым всё равно что смотреть, и влюблённая парочка на местах для поцелуев.  
Экран мелькал тусклыми красками. На фильм про зомби билета им не досталось, и пришлось идти на сопливую мелодраму.  
«Они любят друг друга, но никогда не смогу быть вместе», - гласил слоган почти любой подобной киноленты.

\- Они так любят друг друга. Почему они не сойдутся? – спросила Белль, всё так же внимательно глядя на движущиеся картинки.  
\- Закон жанра. Герои должны страдать, иначе это дерьмо никто смотреть не станет.  
Белль оглядела полупустой зал.  
\- Да оно и так не очень популярно.  
\- Наверное, все остальные его уже видели.

Белль внимательно следила за сюжетом и даже растроганно плакала в особенно трагичных моментах, не забывая при этом складывать в рот сладкие кусочки поп-корна. Крокодил в это время рассеянно смотрел на экран и пытался разобраться в том, что успел узнать за день.  
Он вернулся в библиотеку и снова углубился в изучение газетных подшивок. Нашёл ту статью, после которой Белль так стремительно убежала прочь, и дочитал до конца. Ничего нового. При ограблении цветочного магазина была убита жена владельца, а дочь пропала. В другой статье, более поздней, появились новые подробности. Свидетель утверждал, что грабителей было трое – по описанию, здоровые парни в лыжных масках, что один из них тащил за собой девушку. Девушку. Его Белль звали совсем по-другому. Настоящее имя не понравилось Крокодилу, почти как своё собственное. Из прочитанного получалось, что эти трое похитили Белль и какое-то время держали у себя. Он прикинул даты, когда произошло ограбление и когда, судя по словам Белль, она очнулась с потерей памяти. Выходил - целый год.  
Целый грёбаный год.  
Крокодил чуть не разорвал злосчастную газету. Теперь ему тоже хотелось забыть о том, что он узнал. Но забывать для него было слишком большой роскошью. На всякий случай он сделал ксерокопию статьи. Там была чёрно-белая фотокарточка отца Белль, а его не мешало бы расспросить. Поэтому после библиотеки Крокодил прошёлся по магазинам, которые соседствовали с «Нарциссом». Местонахождение безутешного отца выведать так и не удалось. Никто его и не знал. Через год после несчастья Морис Френч продал всё имущество и куда-то спешно уехал, никому ничего не сказав. Этот след обрывался, а вот про грабителей было известно несколько интересных деталей…

\- Смотри! – Белль толкнула его, вытаскивая из размышлений. - Он, кажется, решил признаться ей! Видишь? Сомневается… жалеет, что так с ней обошёлся. Прогнал. Сейчас догонит её и…  
Что бы понять, что происходит, понадобилась пара минут.  
\- Нет. Он за ней не побежит.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Ты посмотри на этого хмыря! Гордый, закомплексованный… он скорей удавится… Видишь? Никуда не пошёл. Сидит, упивается одиночеством. Байрона из себя строит.  
\- Но как же… - Белль потрясённо приоткрыла рот. – Боже, нет! Ты слышал? Ему сказали, что её сбила машина! Что она мертва! И он даже не потрудился спросить, где её похоронят? А она жива и улетает в Сеул!  
\- Ему и так больно. Видишь, он начал громить мебель.  
\- А, по-моему, он просто упивается собственными страданиями. Мучиться ему нравится больше, чем любить.  
\- Как будто она пыталась к нему вернуться. Взяла билеты и улетела.  
\- Да… - подумав, неохотно согласилась Белль. – За свою любовь нужно бороться. И всё же обидно, что они оба такие упёртые.  
\- Не волнуйся, детка. Это всего лишь кино, - беспечно отмахнулся Крокодил. – В жизни такие придурки уже давно вымерли. Как динозавры.

27.  
На следующий день беглецы снова отправились в путь на случайных попутках. В каких-то городах они останавливались только на ночь, в других - задерживались на несколько дней, а некоторые обходили стороной. Теперь монетка ничего не решала, Крокодил сам выбирал направление, как будто следовал определённому маршруту. Белль не возражала. Крокодилу было лучше знать, как запутывать след. Её только время от времени грызла непонятная тревога и мысли о доме. Что если Ведьма, не найдя их на месте, что-нибудь сломает?

Прошло уже две недели, когда они, наконец, остановились в достаточно большом городе, чтобы Белль стало не по себе от огромного скопления людей и таких высоких домов. «Наверное, долго лететь с такого небоскрёба», - думала Белль.

\- Ты говорил, что мы должны избегать мегаполисов, а теперь мы в Нью-Йорке.

Они сидели в номере очередного безликого мотеля на окраине. Белль, забравшись с ногами на кровать, собиралась перечитать однажды побеждённого «Наследника из Калькутты».  
\- Не волнуйся. Звонил Франки. Ведьма отчалила. Так что сразу после Нью-Йорка мы вернёмся домой.  
\- Хорошо бы. А то читать мне уже нечего.

Крокодил снова куда-то собирался на ночь глядя. Уже не впервые. За время их путешествия он отпустил бороду и оброс так, что седеющие космы приходилось собирать в хвост.  
\- Скоро буду, как гитарист ZZ Top… Приедем обратно – подстрижёшь меня? – спросил он, натягивая куртку и пряча за пазуху ствол, который где-то достал два города назад.  
\- Ты мог бы снова обрить голову, - заметила Белль, делая вид, что читает.

Ей не нравилось то, как собирался Крокодил перед этой отлучкой. В прошлые разы он не готовился столь тщательно.

\- Человек, с которым мне нужно будет разобраться, не очень хороший. Откровенно говоря, он тот ещё гоблин. Но ты не волнуйся, у меня с ним одинаковые шансы отчалить на тот свет. Поэтому, если завтра утром не вернусь - деньги у меня в подкладе пальто. Купишь билет на автобус и вернёшься в библиотеку.  
\- Я не поеду без тебя.  
\- Здесь жить останешься?  
\- Просто – останусь, - мрачно ответила Белль и отвернулась к стенке.

Крокодил застыл у выхода с рукой на дверной ручке.

\- Обещай мне: не смотря ни на что, вернёшься домой.  
\- Обещай, что мы вернёмся вместе.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя как маленькая.  
\- А ты ведёшь себя по-свински. Ничего не рассказываешь. Уходишь по ночам. Оружие где-то взял. Мы ведь не просто так сюда приехали, да? Ты ещё дома это спланировал? Если да, то зачем темнить? Я предлагала тебе это с самого начала!  
\- Это не то же самое. Я не собираюсь убивать своего бывшего босса. Он вообще не здесь. Я пытаюсь убедить Ведьму, что я взялся за старое. Попытаюсь отвлечь от нашего дома. Понимаешь?  
\- Мне приходится.  
\- Ты злишься на меня?  
\- Нет. Не злюсь. Как я могу злиться на тебя?

Белль поднялась с койки и, быстро подбежав к нему, крепко обняла со спины.  
\- Я бы тебя к кровати привязала, чтобы никуда не пускать. Возвращайся обязательно, - выпалила она и, чмокнув в затылок, толкнула в спину. – Иди.

Крокодил вышел, но прежде чем закрыть дверь, похотливо подмигнул Белль.  
\- Мне нравится идея со связыванием! Обязательно попробуем дома!

Белль кинула в него книжкой, но та ударилась о закрытую дверь.

28\. (Нецензурная лексика. Очень нецензурная)

Крокодил нашёл квартиру одного из тройки гоблинов ещё накануне. Гоблина звали Гай Джоунс. Здоровый, почти под два метра, мог бы сделать карьеру баскетболиста, если бы ему это пришло в голову. Крокодилу повезло, что когда он застал его в квартире в компании продажной девки, он крепко спал. Шлюху он разбудил и, сунув денег, не церемонясь, выволок за дверь. Некстати проснувшегося Гая поторопился успокоить лампой по лбу.

Это был единственный оставшийся из троицы грабителей. Одного из них успели убить, другой угодил за решётку. Остался последний, самый живучий и самый свободолюбивый из троицы. Из-за давности лет найти его оказалось довольно не просто. Пришлось помотаться по штату, пару раз Крокодил шёл по ложному следу, так что приходилось начинать сначала.

Гаю не повезло, сейчас он трудился на того же человека, что и в своё время Крокодил. И это определило его судьбу. Крокодил одним выстрелом снимал две цели.

\- Какого хера тебе надо, мудила? – не очень вежливо спросил Гай для парня, привязанного к стулу.  
\- Хочу взять у тебя интервью.  
\- Да иди ты нахер, ублюдок! Развяжи меня счас же!..

Крокодил пропустил мимо ушей очередную тираду ругательств и продолжил:  
\- Вырезать бы тебе язык, да он мне пока нужен… Я задам тебе пару вопросов, а потом убью. Ничего сложного.  
\- Убьёшь? И ты, мудила, думаешь, я после этого тебе хоть слово скажу? Да ты ебанулся!  
\- Ты угадал. С некоторых пор я немного ебанулся, дорогуша. Поэтому если ты не будешь отвечать на мои вопросы, то убивать я тебя буду медленно и больно. Видишь? У тебя даже есть выбор.  
\- Ебись ты в жопу с таким выбором, гандон бородатый! Сейчас, дай я только выберусь, и тебе пизда…– Гай нервно задёргался в путах, но несколько слоёв скотча держали крепко. Своей вознёй он добился только того, что упал вместе со стулом на бок и приземлился щекой на осколок бутылки.  
\- Ну что же ты такой беспокойный. Столько возни…

Крокодил заботливо вынул окровавленное стекло - из щеки Гая, - и второй, зажатый в кулаке и отбросил подальше. Ничего удивительного. Он бы, наверное, даже удивился, если бы его пленник не попытался вырваться.

– Столько криков. Ты ведь понимаешь, в каком районе поселился? Да всем же насрать будет, если ты начнёшь орать, точно режут тебя. А ты начнёшь, дорогуша. Если не согласишься на интервью, конечно.

Гай молчал, пытаясь оправиться от падения. Щека у него кровоточила. Ничего говорить он не собирался.

\- Наверное, я не правильно начал беседу. Нужно было представиться, - сжалился он. – Меня зовут Крокодил. Ты должен был слышать обо мне.

\- Я думал, тебя пришили давно… Чёрт! Вот же задница! Причалил.... Чего тебе от меня надо? – еле ворочая языком, спросил Гай, сразу как-то погрустнев. – У меня с тобой дел не было. Я сейчас работаю на себя…  
\- Ну, это ты так думаешь. А вот о прошлых твоих делишках я хотел бы разузнать подробней. Одно время ты работал с двумя ребятами. Как же их звали? Билли, кажется, а другой – Рик?.. Дик! И клички у них были…  
\- Тебе клички нужны?  
\- Нет, на ваши прозвища мне насрать. Лучше скажи, достаточно ли хорошо ты помнишь одно из ваших ограблений? Штат Мэн. Вы тогда обнесли цветочный магазин. Назывался «Игра шипов»…  
\- Срань господя! Да в штате Мэн мы столько куролесили! Думаешь, мы запоминали вывески?  
\- Хорошо, сузим круг поиска. Это было ваше последнее ограбление в этом штате, после которого вы залегли на дно. С собой вы прихватили девку…

\- Девка? Так с этого и нужно было начинать, приятель! Из-за этой суки всё пошло по пизде… как тут не запомнишь? Имя ещё такое шлюшье, Салли или Лесли… Идея Билла! Он подцепил эту девку в ночном клубе. Смазливая, конечно… Выведал через неё всё. Не раз так делал. Он же у нас красавчик… был. Мы в этом городке уже месяц работали. Прилично так. Копы – жирные тюфяки. Они бы пончика из-под своего подбородка не нашли. Вот и мы расслабились. Нет! Просчитали всё… - Гай сплюнул кровью и замолчал, видимо, вспоминая детали. - Время, место, ключи сделали, даже код от сигнализации… А потом… Сначала эта Салли. Или Лесли… Какого чёрта она там забыла в такое время? Я её шлёпнуть хотел, но Билли упёрся рогом. Начал орать, чтоб не стреляли… она его по голосу и узнала. И началась песня! «Остановись! Не делай этого! Ты не такой!» – передразнил Гай тоненьким голоском. – Пока она блеяла, мамаша её подоспела. Выскочила, как чёрт из табакерки. Как же эта сука кричала. «Беги, Салли! Спасайся! Вызови полицию!»... А мы и так на нервах… я так и не понял, кто из нас шмальнул в неё.

Гай замолчал.

\- У нас до этого ни разу мокрухи не было, - признался он. - Мы по баночкам только и стреляли… Разве что Дик. Какого-то старого хера случайно подстрелил в подворотне. Старикан ему в глаза чем-то брызнул, а Дик…

\- Что было дальше в магазине? – напомнил Крокодил.

\- Дальше? Хуйня какая-то началась. Девка ещё больше заверещала. Как ёбаная сирена - на улице слышно. Мы с Диком начали стрелять. Она за прилавком спряталась. Билли заистерил, как баба. Заявил, что бы мы её не трогали. Что она пойдёт с нами, и точка. Спорить с ним - только время терять. Мы и согласились. Избавится от неё ведь и потом можно было, - Гай мрачно улыбнулся. – Знаешь, говорю тебе всё это, и прямо легче становится.

\- Продолжай.

\- Ну и вот. Пока он её в чувства приводил, мы с Диком обчистили кассу. А бежали оттуда уже вчетвером. Той же ночью свалили из города. Пару недель ныкались по квартиркам. Потом разбежались, чтоб всем вместе не прогореть. А то после того магазинчика копы как-то уж сильно расшевелились…

\- Что было с девкой? – Крокодил стал прохаживаться по комнате, хрустя мусором под ногами.  
\- Крокодил, а ты случаем детективом не заделался? На кой хер она тебе упала?  
\- Не всё ли равно? Жить тебе осталось, пока история не закончилась. Так исповедуйся. Тяни время.  
\- Это она тебя подослала, да? Или её папаша?  
\- Что стало с девкой? – повторил вопрос Крокодил.

\- Ясное дело что, - Гай сально подмигнул Крокодилу. - Билли её при себе оставил. И мордашка, и фигурка. Всё при ней. Она к тому времени тихая-тихая стала. Герань в горшке. Двинулась, в общем, после смерти мамаши. Когда мы разбежались, она так с ним и осталась. Хер знает, чего они потом делали… Чего ты там застыл? Может, водички попить дашь, а? Во рту всё свернулось, пиздец! – Гай попытался оглянуться, но увидел только локоть Крокодила.

\- Не отвлекайся, рассказывай, - равнодушно отозвался он из-за спины. Гая это явно нервировало.  
\- Ну и сука же ты…  
\- Твоего друга Билли через год нашли мёртвым.

\- Да. Слышал. Нашли его с перерезанным горлом и ножницами в глазах. Уверен, эта чокнутая блядь его и порешила. Лучше бы её с самого начала ёбнули. Целый год её трахать! Это ж ебануться! С его-то мордашкой, Билли мог сколько угодно цыпочек подцепить… Разве что любил, но по мне всё это херня на постном масле. Наверное, вместе с ней двинулся…

Гай снова замолчал. На этот раз окончательно.  
…

Было ещё рано. Редкие магазины начинали потихоньку открываться. На улице Крокодил купил в газетном автомате дешевый журнал и какое-то время просто сидел на лавке, уставившись на разворот. Он слишком давно не занимался старой работой. Нужно было прийти в себя. Уложить в голове то, что он узнал о Белль.  
Он прислушался к себе, пытаясь понять: что изменилось? Но в голове была такая каша из эмоций, что так сразу решить было невозможно. Только голова разболелась.

Чуть успокоившись, он незаметно завернул в журнал пистолет и выбросил в мусорный бак. После чего немного постоял в переулке и направился в книжный магазин.  
…

Когда он вернулся в номер, Белль сидела на койке и смотрела на него. Он готов был поспорить, что точно так же пристально она смотрела на входную дверь до этого. Так предано его могла бы ждать разве что собака, которой у него никогда не было.

\- А что мы такие кислые сидим? – попытался изобразить он веселье. – Улыбнись! Я тебе и книжечку прикупил! Надеюсь, такую ты ещё не читала.

Белль посмотрела на обложку, брошенной на постель книги.

\- «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки». Очень смешно.  
\- Я старался.  
\- Ты больше меня похож на героя книги.  
\- Значит, ты уже читала?  
\- Нет. Мы кино по ней смотрели в одном из кинотеатров. Ты что, забыл?  
\- А я-то думал, почему это название кажется мне знакомым? Ну, значит сравнишь. И вообще, книга всегда лучше.  
\- Ну да. – Белль прижала книгу к груди и недоверчиво посмотрела на Крокодила. – Всё прошло нормально?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он. – А ты почему ещё не готова? Двум прытким червячкам пора свалить из Большого яблока!


	6. Chapter 6

29

Чердак встретил их оставленным беспорядком и жутким холодом. Двери были нараспашку, и внутрь намело целый бархан снега. Как выяснилось позднее, не весь беспорядок остался от них

— Не помню, чтобы мы переворачивали стол, — заметила Белль, — и рвали гамак.

— Посмотри, что пропало, а я пока растоплю печь. Иначе задубеем тут к чёртовой матери.

Не сговариваясь, они принялись за уборку. Белль вымела на лестницу снег и постелила на пол газеты. Газет оставалось немного, но вид бетонного пола ещё больше холодил помещение.

— Из глобуса чем-то воняет, — Белль брезгливо сморщила нос, но продолжила принюхиваться — Как из унитаза.

— Думаешь, Ведьма так разозлилась, что решила пометить наш милый пыльный глобус? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть!

— Извращенец. И с чего ты взял, что это Ведьма? Ты говорил, она могла послать кого-то рангом пониже.

— Нет. В мою берлогу она бы заявилась лично, — Крокодил подошёл и тоже принюхался. — Тухлятиной несёт. Может, мышка там сдохла?

— Надо разобрать и проверить, — озабоченно произнесла Белль, оттирая вновь поставленный на своё место кухонный стол.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь мы и разберём этот глобус, — философски ответил он, — но только не сегодня. Я с ног валюсь.

— Тогда завтра точно разберём.

Но и завтра до глобуса они не добрались.

…

После возвращения жизнь вошла в старое русло. Белль снова стала помогать в библиотеке. Она ужасно боялась, что, пока была в отъезде, Мэри-Маргарэт успела родить, а на её место уже взять другую библиотекаршу. Боялась, что Крокодила тоже уволили. И самое страшное — что на их чердаке мог поселиться кто-то другой.

— Да кто здесь поселится? Это же незаконно!

— А ты?

— А что я? — Крокодил только приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

Выглядело так, будто он имел полное право жить там, где ему вздумается, а Белль спрашивала какую-то глупость.

— А то, что меня могли из зоопарка турнуть… — продолжил он. — Детка, ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, насколько часто я прогуливал работу до знакомства с тобой! Просто в этом месяце моя зарплата будет немного меньше. Вот и всё.

— А от хвоста у нас ничего не осталось? — спросила Белль, подравнивая крокодилу обстриженные волосы, чтобы было как раньше.

Сегодняшний день Крокодил пафосно объявил днём вылизывания яиц. Бороду он сбрил на следующее утром после возвращения. Белль заканчивала с его стрижкой, а после собиралась накрасить ногти. Хотя про ногти Крокодил не заикался.

— Осталась какая-то мелочь. На подарки к празднику хватит.

— В этом путешествии мы были богачами. Помнишь, как разбрасывали деньги направо и налево?

— Конечно! Как такое забыть? Мы ещё разменяли несколько долларов железом и просадили всё в автомате с мягкими игрушками.

— А маленького мишку ты мне так и не достал.

— Я достал тебе вполне милого щеночка! — оскорбился Крокодил.

— Что-то не помню такого. А мишка был симпатичней. Он был плюшевый.

— Было. Ты этого щенка подарила тому противному ребёнку, отец которого нас подвозил. Никогда не думал, что буду так ненавидеть детей.

— Ему было два года! И ты сидел рядом с водителем, а я на заднем сидении с ним и его мамой. Кто из нас страдал больше?

Белль рассерженно помахала ножницами в опасной близости от его уха. Крокодил чуть дёрнулся, как будто собирался встать, но остался на месте.

— Зато, когда он получил щеночка, то сразу успокоился, — заключила она.

— Даже этот сопливый дьяволёнок успокоился. А ты меня до сих пор попрекаешь, что я не достал того медведя.

— Ты сам вспомнил про автоматы с игрушками, — пожала плечами Белль.

— Я тебе тоже что-нибудь припомню такое, за что можно попрекать.

— Припомнишь? Ты в первый же день забыл, что у тебя появилась соседка!..

— Погоди-погоди! — остановил её крокодил, страшно выпучив глаза и прижав палец к губам. — Слышишь?

Белль замолчала, пытаясь услышать таинственный звук возможной опасности. По пожарной лестнице, на которую по определению нельзя было взобраться бесшумно, никто не поднимался. Восставшая из мёртвых мышь в глобусе не шуршала.

— Что? — переспросила она.

— Ты не слышала? Такой звук, как будто пила грызёт древесину…

— Придурок, — Белль небольно шлёпнула его по голове расчёской.

— Это была наша первая семейная ссора! — довольно сообщил Крокодил. — А ведь мы с тобой ещё даже не трахались по-человечески.

— Знаешь, когда-нибудь мы и переспим, — копируя его недавнее высказывание, ответила Белль. — Но только не сегодня!

— Думаю, к старости мы как раз дойдём до полноценного полового акта, — не очень оптимистично проворчал Крокодил, стряхивая с плеч состриженные волосы. — Но с памятью у нас станет ещё хуже.

...

— Ты связывался с Франкенштейном? — спросила Белль, когда они чуть позже распивали чай примирения. — Ведьма точно насовсем убралась?

— Ну, Франки… ты его знаешь. Начал заливать весёлые байки. Вроде как она сначала по городу разнюхивала, потом до моей берлоги добралась. Взломала дверь. Потом, когда уходила, поскользнулась на ступеньке и вроде бы коленку себе разбила. Разозлилась страшно.

— Стрелка, наверное, поползла на чулке… — понимающе закивала Белль.

— Потом через неделю она сама не пошла. Прислала какого-то увальня. Он тоже здесь целый час торчал и ушёл ни с чем. А Ведьма ещё неделю выжидала. Потом уехала из города. Вернётся ли ещё, хер знает.

— А откуда Франкенштейн всё это узнал? — удивилась Белль. — Ты же говорил, он вообще в другом городе живёт.

— Так он уже больше месяца с той официанткой из кафе любовь крутит. У неё и живёт. Когда вызовов нет, днюет и ночует у неё. Старуха от счастья лопается. Она-то думает — Франки приличный человек. Доктор!

— А Руби знает, чем он занимается?

— Понятия не имею. Франки обычно не любит своим девочкам трепать о работе.

— Значит, это у него несерьёзно, — погрустнела Белль.

— С какой стороны посмотреть. Руби уже преодолела двухнедельный барьер, после которого Франкенштейн обычно срывается в новый поиск. Может и выгорит, но я бы не стал надеяться. С профессией Виктора так просто семейством не обрастают.

— А ты бы смог снова обрасти семьёй? — полюбопытствовала Белль.

— Я бы смог. А ты?..

Крокодил так странно уставился на неё, что Белль стало неуютно, и она поторопилась к ванне — сполоснуть чашку.

***

Остаток недели прошёл совсем незаметно. Старые заботы отвлекали от грустных мыслей. Но добавилось и новых. Эта зима выдалась настолько холодной, что даже натопленная до максимума печка не спасала. Особенно по ночам, когда морозы усиливались. Крокодил наконец-то начал спать одетым. А Белль помимо обычного пижамного костюма натягивала толстовку и шерстяные носки. Ноги всё равно мёрзли. Даже не смотря на разогретый в печи булыжник, завёрнутый в полотенце. Для тепла Белль крепко-крепко прижималась к крокодилу.

\- Одно хорошо, - философствовал он. – В таком холоде мы лучше сохранимся для археологов.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы было настолько холодно!  
\- Много ты помнишь.  
\- Шутки про амнезию? Эту я видимо забыла.  
\- Наверное. Потому что я со своим склерозом тоже такой зимы не припомню. Но не переживай. Если верить синоптикам, это всё фронт откуда-то с Канады. Завтра обещали потепление. Но я не верю синоптикам.  
\- А кому ты ещё не веришь?  
\- Политикам, докторам и монашкам.  
\- Чем тебе монахини не угодили?  
\- Двуличные они все. Делают вид, что они такие набожные и милосердные, а на самом деле ненавидят всех вокруг и завидуют.  
\- Так уж и все?  
\- Есть исключения, но ты знаешь – это только подтверждает правило. А ты кому не доверяешь?  
\- Продавцам в магазинах. Они почему-то упорно хотят меня обсчитать. Как будто я числа вычитать не умею. Странно, да?  
\- Ты при них на бумажке начинай считать. Для наглядности.  
\- По-моему, камень остыл.  
\- Столкни его нафиг.

Белль заворочалась, после чего раздался глухой удар камня о бетонный пол.

\- Ноги ещё мёрзнут?  
\- Нет. Руки.  
\- Давай их сюда.

Крокодил нашёл под одеялом холодные, как у лягушонка ладони и сунул себе промеж бёдер, под хер.

\- По-моему, не лучшее время для дрочки. Штаны будут холодные и липкие…  
\- Я бы, конечно, с тобой поспорил, да не буду. Не ёрзай. Там самое тёплое место.  
\- Эм… - Белль хотела сказать, что с тем же успехом можно было согреть руки и за пазухой, но не стала. Место и впрямь было тёплое. – Спокойной ночи....

...  
Через пару дней и впрямь потеплело, но под утро Белль всё равно замёрзла, причём холодило только до пояса. Она хотела подтянуть сползшее одеяло, но не смогла пошевелить руками. Это мгновенно её пробудило, намного быстрее, чем чашка крепкого кофе, каким иногда баловал себя по утрам Крокодил. Белль открыла глаза. Руки были спутаны хитрым узлом и привязаны к металлической спинке кровати. Крокодил сидел на краю постели и шкодливо улыбался.

\- Это что? Верёвка?  
\- Да, а ты умнее, чем кажешься. Но ты не знаешь, что она особенная!  
\- И чем же она так прославилась? Ты ею задушил кого-то?  
\- Нет. Душить слишком утомительно и долго. Можно устать. Нет. Эта верёвка служила исключительно добру.  
\- Каким же образом?  
\- Она не дала одному очень зубастому парню сожрать несколько очень хороших ветеринаров.  
\- Наверняка с этим связана какая-то очень душераздирающая история.  
\- Угадала. История ещё и очень короткая, поэтому я тебе расскажу её сейчас. Так вот, как-то у нас заболел аллигатор, а транквилизатор ему колоть было нельзя. Вот его этой верёвкой и вязали. Крепкая!  
Белль подёргала руками, но это и без того было сразу понятно.  
\- Давай сразу выясним. Если это очередной урок по выживанию, то можешь хоть принести меня в жертву тёмным богам, но в свой выходной я не пошевелю и пальцем.  
\- Приятно слышать. Ты же помнишь, я хотел попробовать связывание?  
\- Надеюсь, ты не серьёзно сейчас?  
\- Вполне серьёзно. Я собираюсь доставлять тебе удовольствие! – пафосно сообщил Крокодил и, сунув руку под одеяло, погладил Белль по коленке. Нога чуть дёрнулась от прикосновения.

Белль запоздало почувствовала на щиколотках тугие петли верёвок, которые не позволяли свести ноги, только чуть согнуть в коленях и только. Тёплая пижамная куртка и носки оставались при ней, а вот ни трусиков, ни пижамных штанов не было.

\- Не бойся, детка. Всё будет целомудренно. Я не сделаю ничего того, чего бы ты не захотела. Видишь, я даже в штанах!

\- А если я хочу, чтобы ты меня прямо сейчас развязал?  
\- Я уберу верёвку.  
\- Уговорил, - подумав, ответила она. - Только ноги отвяжи.  
\- А ты не будешь пинаться?  
\- Если ты не начнёшь снимать штаны.  
\- Договорились. Своё оружие не используем.

Крокодил задрал одеяло, обнажив привязанные к ножкам кровати, щиколотки Белль и довольно легко отвязал на первый взгляд мудрёные узлы. После чего не очень ловко забрался на кровать между её ног и погладил голени.

\- Ну и чего ты ждёшь? – Белль чуть заёрзала под одеялом. Ситуация казалась дурацкой, но почему-то возбуждала.  
\- У тебя красивые ножки, - сообщил он, снимая с неё тёплые носки.  
\- Короткие и кривые.  
\- Маленькие и изящные.

Крокодил зажал правую ступню между бёдер и, не отрывая взгляда от Белль, наклонился так, что пятка ощутимо прижалась к паху. Старательно следя за реакцией, он чуть пощекотал вторую ступню и почти как массажист с силой провёл большим пальцем по взъёму. Обнял ладонями и приблизил к лицу.  
\- Всегда хотел так сделать, - сказал он и провёл языком от пятки до большого пальца.

Белль судорожно вдохнула воздух и зажмурилась.

\- Ты такой извращенец.  
\- Тебе это нравится, значит, ты тоже.  
\- Отлично. Мы два извращенца. Сделай так ещё.  
\- Я знал, что ты попросишь продолжения! Чего бы ты ещё хотела?  
\- Я сейчас двух слов не свяжу…  
\- Свяжешь. Ты только скажи, чего конкретно тебе бы хотелось? Я уверен, твоя маленькая кудрявая головка просто заполнена всякими пошлыми словечками.

Белль покраснела как варёный рак и стукнулась головой о подушку.  
\- Оближи мне пальцы.  
\- Пальцы… как? Так?  
Крокодил ещё раз с удовольствием лизнул пятку, затем по-очереди всосал в рот пальцы - от мизинца до большого, старательно облизывая упругие подушечки. На последнем задержался особенно, начав вытворять что-то уж совсем непотребное.

Белль совсем извертелась. Возбуждали даже не прикосновение, а сам вид крокодила, который ритмично посасывал её порозовевший палец, старательно облизывая подушечку, задевая шершавым языком твёрдую кромку ногтя. И всё это, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на неё. Между ног стало влажно, хотелось приласкать себя, но руки всё ещё были крепко связаны. Белль беспомощно сжимала кулаки и всхлипывала.

\- Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, - промурлыкал крокодил, пошло лизнув, так что в щели между пальцами мелькнул малиновый язык. – По лицу вижу, что хочешь.  
\- Сколько порно ты просмотрел?  
\- Скажем так, я много фантазировал.  
\- Ты это специально затеял, что бы я сама просила тебя… что бы ты меня трахнул!  
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – крокодил трогательно прижал обласканную пятку к своей груди.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу… я просто хочу себя потрогать.  
\- Но ты не сможешь. У тебя руки привязаны, - напомнил крокодил.  
\- Ты такой наблюдательный, - простонала в потолок Белль, истерично рассмеявшись.  
\- Ты можешь сказать, как тебя потрогать и где… И я постараюсь исполнить твоё пожелание. Честное крокодилье.  
\- Так потрогай меня!  
Он снова надел ей носки, а сам с головой нырнул под одеяло между её расставленных ног. Белль чуть не задохнулась, ощутив горячее дыхание там, где уже стало мокро от возбуждения. Что там делал крокодил было не видно, но не почувствовать этого было невозможно. И Белль чувствовала.

...  
Они лежали в кровати, и Белль впервые за долгое время было действительно жарко.

\- Ты кончил мне на живот.  
\- Ты всё время жалуешься, когда я делаю это на простыни.  
\- Не сегодня. Я же собиралась после обеда в прачечную бельё отнести. Вечером бы уже на чистом спали.  
\- Хочешь, я согрею чайник, и ты сполоснёшься?  
\- Конечно, хочу.

Крокодил, подтягивая штаны, пошёл набирать воду в чайник. Они бы приняли ванну сегодня, но на этой неделе весь лимит горячей воды был уже беспощадно использован.

\- Верёвки отпечатались, - равнодушно заметила Белль.  
\- Слишком крепко связал. Прости.  
\- Да нет. Это я руками дёргала, потому и остались. Просто, странно так…  
\- Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Понравилось. Знаешь, в следующий раз… я думаю, тебе стоит раскошелиться на презервативы.  
\- Я чуть чайник не уронил. Где же мне столько денег взять? Я же с тебя живой не слезу.  
\- А ты себя не переоцениваешь?  
\- Звучит, как вызов!  
\- Я пробудила чудовище.  
\- Оно и так не высыпалось. Теперь хоть будет повод… В принципе, - что-то прикинул в уме Крокодил. – Парочку резинок я могу и у Франки занять. На первый раз должно хватить...

30.

В тот же день Крокодил, как и собирался после работы, заскочил на квартиру к Руби. Франки узнав, зачем тот пришёл, естественно не смог оставить это без комментариев, но ленту аж из пяти квадратиков одолжил.

И теперь крокодил довольный, как слон, спешил домой, неловко оскальзываясь на заледеневшем тротуаре. Идти оставалось не много завернуть в переулок за библиотеку и подняться по пожарной лестнице. На очередном островке льда, снова поскользнулся, начал падать и почувствовал, как что-то больно чиркнула его по уху. Как только крокодил упал, поспешно откатился в сторону, и вовремя - в место где только что была его голова, с железным стуком, ударилась лопата. Лопату держал невысокий грузный мужчина в робе дворника. Лица было не разглядеть. Фонарей в этом проулке не было. Он и ударил крокодила, только падение и спасло.

\- Какого чёрта? – только и успел спросить Крокодил, когда мужик снова попытался вырубить его лопатой.

Крокодил снова успел откатиться и пнуть нападавшего в коленку. Тот чуть отшатнулся, но ступил на скользкий лёд и тоже навернулся. Крокодил тут же подполз и отобрал лопату.

\- Это ведьма тебя послала?!– крокодил навис с занесённым над горлом мужика остриём лопаты. – Говори!  
\- Моя девочка… - запричитал мужик. – Я видел следы верёвок у неё на руках! Почему я раньше тебя не…  
\- Что? – Кроколил убрал лопату и присел рядом. – Мужик, ты кто такой? Какая девочка?  
\- Я отец Белль, - ответил мужик.

Крокодил достал из кармана зажигалку и посветил. Заросшая короткой щетиной физиономия и впрямь имела сходство с той чёрно-белой фотографией из газеты. Даже козырёк кепки, торчаший из-под вязаной шапки был похож.

\- Так с этого и стоило начинать! Зачем ты на меня с лопатой накинулся?  
\- Ты мучаешь мою девочку! У неё все запястья в синяках… - мужчина бессильно завыл.  
\- Морис… Мо? Тебя ведь можно по имени звать? Я твою дочь не насилую. Это такая игра была, понимаешь?

Ну не рассказывать же отцу, что он его дочери только отлизал, а потом подрочил на её живот? Крокодилу захотелось всё-таки побиться головой о стену.

\- Слушай, давай поговорим где-нибудь в людном месте, а? Что бы ты снова на меня с лопатой не накинулся. Ну и, чтобы я тебя в живот не пырнул… Пошли, давай. Вставай-вставай…  
…

\- Мне этот парень сразу не понравился. Взгляд такой… будто прикидывает, что бы стащить. Но я не стал ничего делать. Думал, обычная влюблённость. И Коллет мне говорила то же самое. Что это пройдёт. Пройдёт…

Крокодил уже успел рассказать свою часть событий и убедить Мориса, что не делал с его дочерью ничего криминального. Ну, почти ничего.

\- Да мы и не трахались ни разу. Так, баловство одно…

Бар был полон. Они расположились за маленьким столиком подальше от шумной толпы с парой стаканов дешёвого виски, который обещал оплатить Френч. Которая это была пара стаканов?

\- Когда она пропала, я чуть с ума не сошёл, - рассказывал Мо, всё больше заплетающимся языком. – Шериф в нашем городе… только штаны протирал. Я все деньги пустил на частных детективов. Все деньги. Продал дом с участком, в магазине жил. Зачем мне дом, когда я остался один? Ни жены, ни… Целый год продолжались поиски. Я уже ни на что не надеялся, когда этот последний детектив мне принёс вести. В этом самом городе один из этих бандитов снимал комнатёнку. И с ним как будто видели девушку, похожую по описанию на… на Бэлль. Я тогда продал последнее, что у меня оставалось – магазин, и поехал сюда. Я собирался отдать ему все деньги. Если понадобится, на коленях его просить, чтобы он только мою девочку вернул. Она же последнее, что у меня вообще осталось, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - ответил Крокодил и Морис почему-то ему поверил.

Они выпили.

\- Я бы не пережил, если бы этот Билл мне сказал, что моей девочки больше нет… Я пришёл к нему с пакетом денег. Он меня не хотел впускать, загородил проход. Я его всё равно в сторону оттолкнул, когда её увидел. Она сидела на койке и в окно смотрела. На ней, знаешь, такое платьице было, как на кукле, с пуговицами на спине. Я ей в детстве дарил много кукол… Она сама так на куклу стала похожа, что я испугался... Как же объяснить? Понимаешь, я вбежал, на колени перед ней грохнулся, стал звать, а она даже в мою сторону не взглянула. В окно смотрела. Не вздрогнула даже. …А на ноге у неё верёвка… этот гад её за щиколотку к трубе привязал, как щенка. Ты теперь понимаешь, почему я на тебя накинулся? Хотел уже в зоопарк идти…

\- Да уж. И что ты сделал тогда? – спросил Крокодил, уже предвидя развязку.

\- Я стал развязывать верёвку. - Продолжил Мо, тихим охрипшим голосом. – Руки у меня вспотели. Не слушались совсем. И я полез в карман. У меня в одном из кармашков жилета ножницы завалялись по старой памяти. Я ими раньше черенки у цветов подрезал. Хотел эту чёртову верёвку перерезать. Мне важнее всего тогда было её увести подальше от этого места. Уже за руку взял, чтобы уйти. Только этот ублюдок дорогу загородил. Он меня толкнул в плечо, что-то сказал… уже не помню, но, кажется, он был против, чтобы я уводил Белль. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я испугался, что он сейчас меня выпроводит и снова сбежит… А Белль так и останется при нём. Ей нужна была помощь… это ненормально, то что она так сидела… И я воткнул ножницы ему в горло.

Голос у Мо совсем осип, и он смочил горло очередным глотком из стакана.

\- Кровища брызнула. Но я уже не мог остановиться. Целый год этот ублюдок мучил мою девочку… довёл её до безумия. Я ещё пару раз всадил ножницы ему в горло, а он продолжал на меня смотреть своими бесстыжими глазами. Он и мёртвый надо мной потешался. Старый бесполезный тюфяк, который за собственной дочерью не уследил. В последний раз я всадил ножницы прямо в эти глаза. И только тогда опомнился, что натворил. – Мо растёр руками лицо и продолжил. – Я хотел достать ножницы, но они застряли, руки соскальзывали… А потом я заметил, что Белль исчезла. А дверь открыта. Я выглянул в окно – она за угол дома заворчивала. Так и шла босиком. Кусок верёвки по асфальту за ней волочился. Я кинулся из квартиры, но она как под землю провалилась. Уже вечер был, темно. Я чуть на патрульную машину не натолкнулся. А у меня руки в крови, рубашка… Про Билла вспомнил. Вернулся, отпечатки стирал…

Рассказ Мо стал совсем сбивчивым. О том, что Белль попала в больницу, он узнал через неделю. Убийство Билли списали на неё, даже расследовать ничего не стали. Как только улеглась шумиха, он наведался в больницу. Белль его сразу вспомнила, но от этого стало только хуже. Началась истерика, трое санитаров не могли её удержать – буянила, пока не сделали укол. Доктор Хоппер убедил Френча, что пока длится терапия Белль лучше не беспокоить воспоминаниями.

Так Морис и осел в этом городе. Летом подрабатывал садовником в пригороде – стрижка газонов, кустов, зимой – дворничал и в магазине игрушек – ночным сторожем. И время от времени навещал Белль, стараясь не показываться ей на глаза. Так продолжалось почти шесть лет, а потом Белль выписали. Доктор Хоппер тогда объяснил Морису, что радоваться не стоит, Белль не вылечилась полностью, но и лучше ей уже не будет. Что воспоминания нужно блокировать, иначе снова случится срыв.

Морис помогал, как мог. Уступил место сторожа вместо себя в магазин игрушек и зазывалой, хотя начальник и упирался. Тогда Мо предложил часть суммы платить из своего кармана. Крокодил в это время думал о сыне. А смог бы он вот так? Стоять в стороне, не смея показаться на глаза?

\- Она у меня всё время на виду была. Такая дурная в этих ушах, - с улыбкой продолжил рассказывать Мо. - Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда её уволили. Я даже не знал, что она с кем-то квартиру снимает! А когда вас вместе увидел... Без обид, но ты был раз в пять хуже, чем Билл.  
\- Спасибо. Я отца Белль тоже по-другому себе представлял.  
\- А что, я? Ты себя-то видел? Старый, страшный, как война во Вьетнаме… живёшь, как голубь, на чердаке. В зоопарке дерьмо убираешь. Что она в тебе нашла?  
\- Это моё неповторимое крокодилье обаяние. – Криво улыбнулся Крокодил, продемонстрировав железную коронку. - Если я в твоих глазах был таким чудовищем, чего же ты сразу с лопатой меня не подкараулил?  
\- Она такой счастливой выглядела. Да и Хоппер меня убеждал, что в последнее время её состояние разительно улучшилось. Она стала увереннее, более открытой… только этот Хоппер почему-то напирал на то, что это заслуга исключительно лекарств. Белль о тебе не рассказывала ему. Непонятно… Но если ей стало лучше… - Мо пожал плечами. – И я решил повременить с расправой.

Крокодил посмотрел на этого раскрасневшегося после выпитого милого толстячка и вспомнил, как стрелял в Белль из пневматики. Нет. Об этом случае он ему точно рассказывать не будет. Никогда.

\- Но это ваше бегство… денег на детективов у меня не было. Я думал, сам пойму, куда вы направились. На чердак ваш наведался… Ничерта там не нашёл, только взбесился. За гамак, если что, извини.

\- Да ничего. Мы всё равно его как сетку для шмоток использовали…

\- А потом я узнал, что ты не просто уборщик в зоопарке, - сообщил Френч, подложив кулак под обвисший подбородок, и посмотрел на крокодила мутным от алкоголя взглядом. – В городе объявилась эта рыжая… вынюхивала всё про тебя. И меня спрашивала. Я её тоже спросил. Зачем это ей понадобился городской дурачок, который только на гармошке играет? Она так смеяться начала, я думал - у меня кровь из ушей брызнет. А потом говорит – это он, мол, только прикидывается. Он на самом деле наёмный убийца.

Крокодил хмуро посмотрел на донышко стакана, где бренчали подтаявшие льдинки.  
\- Надо ещё заказать…

\- Так это правда? – спросил Морис, после того, как официантка принесла им ещё выпивки.  
\- Был когда-то.  
\- А Белль знает?

Крокодил кивнул. От всего этого разговора ему стало муторно и неудобно. Даже виски не помогал расслабиться. Может, было бы лучше, если бы Морис всё-таки забил его своей лопатой?

…

С Мо Френчем они засиделись в баре основательно. Мо так развезло, что он начал рассказывать, какой Белль была в детстве. Крокодил слушал и поддакивал. Потом он вёл Френча до квартиры, а тот всю дорогу что-то втолковывал ему о звёздах, которые мельтешат у него перед глазами, как бешеные. Уже на подходе к дому, где бывший цветочник снимал квартиру, они вместе блевали в сточную канаву.

\- Чёрт, и вижу, что ты не плохой мужик, но… чего ж ты такой страшной, а?.. не дай бог, у внуков такие носы бу… дут… - сообщил Мо, когда крокодил сгрузил его тушу в прихожей и уже собирался уходить.  
\- Чего ты к носу привязался… внуки?  
\- Эй, крокодил… - снова позвал Мо.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты любишь её?  
\- Люблю.  
\- Знаешь, мне уже… всё равно, чем ты занимался, - неохотно признался бывший цветочник. Язык у него еле ворочался. - Ты только пообещай мне, что с ней всё.. всё-всё будет в порядке. У меня никого больше не осталось... Я и живу-то, пока знаю, что она здорова и невредима… В целом. Пообещай, что не обидишь сам, что пальцем… не тронешь её, понял? И защитишь, если...  
\- Да что случиться может?  
\- Поклянись.  
\- Чем?  
\- Самым дорогим, что есть.  
\- Клянусь.

31.

Домой Крокодил вернулся уже за полночь. Белль не спала. Взволнованно встретила его и, сморщив нос, отшатнулась.  
\- Да ты пьян!  
\- Ты оч-чень наблюдательна, детка!  
\- Где ты успел?  
\- Я-а… я заглянул к Франкенштейну за резинками… и мы решили отметить это дело!  
\- А Руби?  
\- А причём тут Руби? Мы пошли в бар!  
\- Почему-то я была уверена, что ты не пьёшь.  
\- Я и не пил. Но тут был особенный случай, детка… – сказал он и вырубился.  
…

Крокодил проснулся в ванной с диким похмельем. Очень хотелось пить и чуть-чуть умереть. Для начала он открыл вентиль с холодной водой, напился прямо из-под крана и уже после заметил приклеенную на бортик ванны бумажку – записку от Белль. Это было очень кстати, потому что самой Белль на чердаке не наблюдалось. Полдень. Наверняка уже в библиотеке.

«Рада, что ты наконец-то проснулся! – бодро гласила записка. - Вчера вечером тебя пару раз стошнило, поэтому я уложила тебя спать в ванну. Надеюсь, сейчас тебе уже лучше. На всякий случай на столе большая банка воды с лимонным соком, а на печке в кастрюльке я отварила сосисок. Надеюсь, такое больше не повторится. Думаю, я больше не вынесу. Ты тяжёлый».

\- Белль, - крокодил сорвал записку и потёрся об неё лицом. – Ну, конечно же, такое не повторится. Я в жизни больше не буду пить с твоим чокнутым папашей! Где эта банка?..

Крокодил кое-как выбрался из ванной, сполоснул физиономию и выпил почти половину той кислой воды с ошмётками цедры, после чего ринулся в туалет, зажимая рот. Он совершенно точно, никогда больше не будет пить в компании Мориса Френча.

…  
До конца рабочего дня было ещё долго, но Белль совсем не ожидала, что Крокодил сам заявится к ней в библиотеку.  
Эта его вчерашняя выходка очень её удивила. Белль понимала, что вся эта поездка туда и обратно выбила их из колеи. Особенно крокодил был сам не свой. Чего уж, она могла сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз крокодил дрочил во время поездки. У неё же и вовсе никакого желания не возникало. А у крокодила была похоть. И её нужно было подкармливать. Вот он и сорвался, как только всё улеглось. Связывания эти придумал. Здорово, конечно, вышло, но…

Но всё же было странно, что крокодил так остро отреагировал на обещание полноценного секса. Белль не думала, что для него это настолько важно.

Сейчас у него был вид немногим лучше, вчерашнего. И всё ещё чуть-чуть несло перегаром. Сегодня вечером совершенно точно презервативы им не пригодятся. Мэри-Маргарэт, только завидев жильца сверху, поторопилась сбежать в хранилище. С её-то огромным животом смотрелось потешно.

\- Добрый день, - улыбнулась Белль. – Что бы вы хотели почитать сегодня?  
\- Почитать? – крокодил на секунду задумался, пристально разглядывая её, и принял правила игры. - А что из новенького у вас есть?  
Белль уставилась в старенький огромный монитор компьютера и защёлкала клавишами.  
\- Есть «Человек-подушка», Макдонаха. В сборнике…  
\- Жесть. А что-нибудь полегче?  
\- Куда уж легче? Это же пьеса. Там одни диалоги.  
\- Зато какие!  
\- Маркеса читали?  
\- Признаться, не всего.  
\- «Вспоминая моих грустных шлюх»?  
\- Нет. Мне название не нравится.  
\- «Любовь во время холеры»?  
\- То есть презервативы мне можно вернуть обратно Франкенштейну? Или мы всё ещё говорим о книгах?  
\- Значит, Маркес вам не подходит… - не обращая внимания, продолжила Белль, прокручивая колёсико мыши. - Может, что-нибудь из Борхеса?  
\- У меня похмелье, какой Борхес? Ты бы мне ещё Кафку предложила.  
\- Эм… Красная Шапочка. Книжка-малышка с цветными картинками. Очень популярна…  
\- Белль, я больше не буду напиваться. Я облажался, но такое не повторится. Ты же не злишься на меня?  
\- Я на тебя не злюсь, - ответила Белль и в доказательство озорно улыбнулась. – Просто я на рабочем месте и должна вести себя, как библиотекарь. Всё личное осталось на чердаке. Так что, не отвлекай, у меня сегодня много работы. Ты можешь выбрать книгу сам? Хотя, постой…

Белль пощёлкала мышкой, сосредоточенно глядя в монитор.  
\- У тебя ещё не сдан Дефо – «Роксана – счастливая куртизанка». Так что, я не могу дать тебе новую книгу, пока ты не принесёшь эту.  
\- Ну, хорошо. «11 минут» Коэльо мне отложи тогда. До вечера?  
Белль перегнулась через стойку и быстро чмокнула крокодила в нос.  
\- До вечера!  
...

Вечером, Белль вернулась уставшей, и никакого секса не было. Да и потом тоже, по причине некстати начавшихся критических дней. Крокодил ходил мрачный и что-то бубнил про кровавое воскресенье и чёрную пятницу, хотя сегодня была суббота. Белль безнаказанно валялась на кровати в пижамных штанах и громко с выражением читала Красную Шапочку.

\- «Бабушка-бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?»  
\- Это потому, - кривляясь, отвечал Крокодил, - что ты стоишь на моём хвосте, дитя моё!  
\- «Бабушка-бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие руки?»  
\- Это от того, что мне приходится слишком часто заниматься ручной работой, дитя моё! – крокодил похабно подвигал рукой в районе паха.

Белль прыснула, но отсмеявшись, продолжила:  
\- «Бабушка-бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие зубы?»  
\- Это потому, дитя моё, что я чищу их специальной щёткой, которая чистит зубы даже в труднодоступных местах!  
\- Ну вот. Испортил сказку. И как после этих слов Волк будет есть Шапочку?  
\- С большим аппетитом! Не обязательно, чтобы последние услышанные слова были логичными, - Крокодил только поморщился. Он сидел за письменным столом и пыжился написать хоть строчку. Как он выразился – сублимировал. - Зачем Волку вообще понадобился этот маскарад? Он мог стоять за дверью, когда вошла Шапка и сожрать её сразу же.  
\- Может, ему просто нравилось переодеваться в женскую одежду?  
\- Хм. То есть, после того, как он съел Шапку, он мог нацепить и её шмотки?  
\- Если бы они на него налезли, - прикинула Белль. - Но он съел уже двоих, причём не жуя! А потом ещё и дровосеки подоспели.  
\- Волк бы мог снова прикинуться бабушкой и обмануть дровосеков, - крокодил задумчиво рисовал каракули на бумажке. – Да ещё и назначить встречу, чтобы съесть их попозже. Когда переварит бабушку с внучкой.  
\- Если бы эту сказку писал ты, не сомневаюсь, так бы всё и было. Кстати, как там у тебя продвигаются дела с писательством?  
\- Никак. Я говорил тебе, что таланта мне не хватает.  
\- Я тебя не заставляла. Ты сам взялся. Значит, старайся – пиши свой роман.  
\- Мне надо не романы, а книжки-малышки писать. Для самых маленьких.  
\- Так и вижу эти холодящие кровь истории про мышонка Руди, который безжалостно зарезал зайчика Билли. С яркими иллюстрациями.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто не читала оригинальные сказки братьев Гримм. Без цензуры. На их фоне мышонок Руди – милый и симпатичный парень, которому просто не повезло встретить на своём пути этого длинноухого ублюдка.  
\- А ты сам, какой вариант сказки читал своему сыну? Вряд ли тот, где убийства и насилие, - усомнилась она.  
\- Моему сыну было ровно на братьев Гримм. Ему нравились сказки про Вини Пуха и про Питера Пэна. Я их наизусть помнил. Из вечера в вечер одни и те же сказки. Свихнуться можно.  
\- Может, они просто более мальчишеские? – предположила Белль. – Приключения…  
\- Это потому что друзья у него были только воображаемые, а на уме - одно бродяжничество, - проворчал Крокодил, сминая бумажку с каракулями и бросая мимо коробки с мусором.  
\- А почему у него не было настоящих друзей? – спросила Белль и отложила в сторону книжку-малышку. – Вряд ли в этом был виноват Вини-Пух.  
\- Да знаю я, что… - Крокодил хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, не договорив, махнул рукой. – Поздно уже. Он уже большой мальчик. Живёт своей жизнью где-то…  
\- Ты так и не нашёл его?

Крокодил отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Я только надеюсь, что он жив и здоров… Знать бы наверняка… Слушай! – вдруг встрепенулся Крокодил и развернулся на бочке, как будто у той были колёсики. – Давай сходим на каток?  
\- Ты же не любишь такие сборища, – нахмурилась Белль. – И на коньках не умеешь кататься.  
\- Как будто ты умеешь! Пойдём. Всё равно писатель из меня хреновый, а у тебя месячные. Выходные проходят в полной заднице. Давай, собирайся!..

Белль нехотя поднялась и максимально медленно принялась одеваться, но на каток они всё равно успели до темноты. Как выяснилось, Белль всё-таки умела кататься, просто не помнила об этом. На волне успеха, она принялась учить кататься Крокодила. С переменным успехом. Крокодил либо торчал у края катка, вцепившись в пластиковый бортик, либо страшно ругаясь, катился под руку с Белль. Сложно было веселиться, зная, что где-то в этой толпе отдыхающих за ними наблюдает Мо Френч. Но он ведь затем и вытащил соседку на каток. Можно и потерпеть.


	7. Chapter 7

32  
День у Белль выдался суматошный. С утра привели экскурсию первоклашек, так что до самого обеда ни минуты свободной не было. Потом привезли новые книги. В довершении - у Мэри-Маргарэт начались схватки и её увезли в больницу. К концу рабочего дня состояние было совершенно не рабочее, а потому домой Белль выбралась пораньше. Уже доставала ключи на подходе к люку в потолке, когда сверху что-то бухнулось и раздался визгливый женский смех.

«У крокодила гости?»

Белль застыла с ключами в руках и прислушалась. Снова голоса, топот тяжёлых ног и звуки ударов. Белль осторожно вставила ключ в скважину и медленно провернула до щелчка, надеясь, что в таком шуме его не услышат. Дверца люка была сбоку от половинки глобуса, если открыть совсем чуть-чуть, никто и не обратит внимания.

В крохотную щёлочку было видно лишь ноги. Одна пара ног в дорогих туфлях и серых брючинах, ещё были армейские тяжёлые ботинки, рваные кроссовки и красивые чёрные туфли на высоком каблуке. Ног крокодила было не видно. Он лежал на полу, спиной к ней в трусах и оранжевой футболке, согнувшись пополам, пока армейский ботинок бил его по почкам.

\- Ты думал, покуролесил в Нью-Йорке и мы тебя туда бросимся искать? Думал, мы тебя…?

Белль осторожно прикрыла дверцу и села на ступеньки. Почти минуту она просидела без движения, пока сверху не раздался болезненный вскрик. Тогда она сняла сапоги, спустилась на цыпочках вниз и вышла на улицу. Темнело. Белль потопталась на месте. Жиденький снег, не успевший за день растаять, стеклянно похрустывал под ногами. Идти домой было страшно. В кармане запиликал телефон, отчего у Белль чуть сердце не ёкнуло. Звонил Дэвид, сообщал, что роды прошли успешно, что родился мальчик.

\- Да. Хорошо. Поздравляю. Передавайте поздравления Мэри-Маргарэт, - на автомате ответила Белль и отключила телефон.

Их было больше. Четверо. Это слишком много на одного крокодила. Даже на них двоих. Вызвать полицию нельзя, у Крокодила с копами сложные отношения. Белль из-за этого до сих пор помалкивала, что муж Мэри-Маргарэт был помощником шерифа.  
Снова пошёл снег. Белль посмотрела на круглые окна их чердака и достала телефон.  
…

Белль громко хлопнула дверью и вбежала домой, отряхивая волосы и жёлтое пальтишко от мокрого снега.

\- Крокодил, ну и погодка там! Я думала, что превращусь в маленького грязного снеговичка! Представляешь?

Белль вылезла из промокших сапог и повесила пальто на гвоздик, продолжая улыбаться, как идиотка. Потому что только идиотка станет щебетать и улыбаться, когда её сосед по квартире сидит на бочке с разбитым лицом в окружении гоблинов.

\- Крокодильчик, я и не знала, что у тебя гости! А почему ты ничего им не предложил? Ни чаю, ни… - недоговорила она, вспомнив, что кофе у них не водилось. - Ни чаю! Ты такой не гостеприимный! – Белль всплеснула руками и пошла ставить чайник.

\- Это ещё кто? – ошалело спросил здоровяк. Тот, что был в армейских ботинках, и ткнул крокодила в плечо.  
\- Полоумная одна. Трахаю её время от времени, - глухо ответил крокодил, шмыгнув разбитым носом.  
\- Это правда? – уточнил серый неприятный господин с одутловатым лицом чиновника и кивнул второму охраннику. – Обыщи её.

Пока тот грубовато шарил по её телу, Белль по-собачьи склонив голову на бок и совершенно не таясь, разглядывала этого начальника. Короткая борода с сединой делала его ещё мрачнее. Он стоял напротив крокодила, заложив руки за спину. Глаза у него были прозрачные, желтоватые, одни зрачки выделялись, отчего взгляд показался Белль особенно неприятным. Как будто совиные глаза на человеческом лице.

\- Да, есть такой слушок, - с готовностью подтвердила рыжая женщина, сидящая на краешке ванной. На ней был чёрный деловой костюм с белой рубашечкой и массивной брошкой на кружевном жабо. Ей действительно не хватало остроконечной шляпы и метлы. – Я говорила с её психиатром. Когда наводила справки. Такой забавный… целую лекцию прочитал. У бедняжки такой диагноз, что удивительно, как её вообще из больницы выпустили. Столько лекарств… - Ведьма округлила глаза и громко прошептала. - Наверняка вместо нас она сейчас наблюдает весёлую компанию радужных единорогов.

Единорогов, да. Досмотр был окончен, ничего опасного бандит на ней не нашёл. Стиснув зубы и продолжая улыбаться, Белль набрала воды из-под крана, у ванной. Слишком близко от Ведьмы. Даже забрызгала немного юбку у той на заднице. Жаль, она ничего не заметила.

\- Психичка…С ней проблем не будет? – снова спросил здоровяк, невольно отшатнувшись, когда Белль прошла мимо него, поставить чайник на печку.  
\- У неё вместо мозгов клубничное желе, - фыркнула Ведьма. – Если будет надоедать, успокой её прикладом по затылку.  
\- Да выкиньте её сразу на улицу, - Крокодил неприязненно зыркнул на Бэлль. – Только под ногами путается. Полоумная…  
\- Полоумная или нет, а пусть остаётся. Ведьма разузнала, что ты к ней привязался, крокодил, - глухо проговорил «чиновник», про себя Белль окрестила его Сычом. - Если что, с нами поедет…  
\- И зачем она вам?  
\- Как зачем? – Ведьма вальяжно подошла к Белль.

Белль как ни в чём ни бывало, изображала бурную деятельность над кухонным столом. Резала тупым ножом хлеб, больше кроша его, и распределяла по ним неровные куски ветчины. Нельзя так расточительно обращаться с едой, но нужно было чем-то себя занять. Что делать, когда она искрошит весь хлеб?

\- Ты только посмотри, какая хорошенькая? – проворковала Ведьма, прижавшись к ней со спины, как иногда любил делать Крокодил, когда пребывал в игривом настроении. – Какая белая кожа, а какой ротик… - Ведьма погладила Белль по щеке и уже хотела провести по губам, когда Белль скосив глаза, прялась шарить мизинцем у себя в носу. Найдя там незримую козявку, она попыталась вытереть палец о пиджачок ведьмы, что почему-то ведьме не понравилось и она брезгливо отошла подальше. Слабачка. Крокодила бы это не остановило.

\- Так чего вам от меня нужно? – спросил крокодил, пока Белль не отколола ещё что-нибудь.  
\- Ты и сам знаешь, - ответил Сыч.  
\- После того, как вместо приветствия эти двое попинали меня, как футбольный мяч, я уже ни в чём не уверен. Я же вам не должен, нет?  
\- Ты должен. Должен вернуться, - кивнул Сыч. – Снова стать частью семьи.  
\- Семьи?- с издёвкой уточнил Крокодил. – Да вы даже не мафия! Сборище уб…

Кулак здоровяка пришёлся по лицу, не дав договорить.

\- Джон, кончай ты его мутузить! – приказал Сыч. – А вдруг наш дорогой друг ответит согласием на предложение? Он же тебе первому припомнит эти художества…

\- Мне уже прямо сейчас не терпится припомнить кое-кому его художества, - прохрипел крокодил, снова сплюнув кровью на газеты. – Но я не собираюсь возвращаться в этот милый серпентарий, который вы так трогательно зовёте семьёй. Я слишком обнаглел для этого. Сами знаете, вкус свободы, эта вседозволенность, кино по выходным…

Здоровяк снова замахнулся, но не ударил. Крокодил на всякий случай зажмурился. Белль тоже.

\- Ты видно, забыл, дружок, как попал к нам. Жалкий кусок дерьма, тощее ничтожество, которое не пришили в тюрьме только по чистой случайности!  
\- Случайности? Да я годами зарабатывал себе репутацию психованного ублюдка! Я мог зубной щёткой завалить любого…  
\- Да заливаешь! – не поверил здоровяк. – Ещё скажи, ложкой кого зарезал.  
\- Отличная идея, - Крокодил нехорошо на него посмотрел. - Тебя я убью ложкой, дорогуша.

\- Спокойней, крокодил. Твою бы энергию, да в нужное русло, - Сыч попытался изобразить дружелюбную улыбку. Попытка успехом не увенчалась. Даже наоборот, как будто слёзы навернулись.

Белль достала из холодильника большущую луковицу и теперь резала её прямо так, в шелухе. Если бы Ведьма так пристально не пялилась на неё, можно было бы вытащить из ящика стола пистолет и как-нибудь незаметно передать Крокодилу.

Сыч брезгливо огляделся по сторонам и, скинув на пол покрывало, с накиданным на него нижним бельём, сел на край кровати справа от крокодила. Молчаливый охранник сразу встал между ними чуть сбоку, чтобы не закрывать начальнику обзор.

\- Согласен, Крокодил, ты профи. Я погорячился. – Снова заговорил Сыч. - Работал всегда чисто, аккуратно, результативно. Скольких киллеров мы сменили после тебя… Эй, - кивну он молчуну. – Помнишь нашего последнего? Джонси. Столько гонора, а как он последнего убрал? Как будто Джек Потрошитель его пытал! Это совсем не походило на несчастный случай… Да, Крокодил, ты был хорош. Но ты вывел меня этим своим побегом! Ещё удивляешься, что мои ребята тебя приласкали ногами. За твою выходку тебя убить мало! Удрать неизвестно куда… Ко мне обратился за помощью один уважаемый человек, я пообещал помочь ему, думая, что все мои ребята на месте! Я звоню Томми! Зайди дружище в берлогу Крокодила! У меня есть для него отличная работёнка, за которую ему обломится приличная сумма! И что говорит мне Томми? Томми говорит мне… - Сыч на минуту задумался, видимо силясь вспомнить дословно. – Да какая нахер, разница, что мне сказал Томми? Потому что Крокодил уже два дня как слинял из города!

\- Я должен был предупредить о своём увольнении за две недели? Серьёзно? Странно, я думал, что работа у меня неофициальная.  
\- Джон, я просил тебя больше не бить его, но вот сейчас врежь ему от меня. Только не сильно. Разговор ещё не окончен.  
Джон с удовольствием приложил кулаком Крокодилу в глаз.

Белль отложила тупой ножик. Измельченный лук вонял так, что слёзы текли по щекам.  
\- Бедный лучок, - шмыгнула она носом. – Сегодня ты в плохой форме…

У крокодила наливался второй фингал. Он снова заговорил.  
\- Своими ногами вы бы ни за что мне не дали уйти. Что я, не знаю…

\- А зачем вообще нужно было уходить? Мы дали тебе всё! Крышу над головой, работу! – перечислял Сыч. - И для чего ты всё бросил? Чтобы в зоопарке дерьмо убирать? Ради вот этого засраного чердака? Ради этой идиотки? – он кивнул подбородком в сторону Белль, которая в этот момент примеряла, вытащенные из глобуса паралоновые уши.

Все невольно уставились на Белль.

\- Что? Как будто Чебурашек никогда не видели! – выпалила она.

Наверняка в этот момент многим стало чертовски интересно, что это за «чебурашка» такая, но Крокодил поторопился вернуть внимание на себя.

\- Да-а, моя работа там так отличалась от этой! – огрызнулся он. – Ещё неизвестно, что грязнее… И жил я в подвале! А уж с кем спал...

Посмотрев на Ведьму, он облизнул кровь с губы и неприятно оскалил в улыбке кривые окровавленные зубы. Белль не знала, что чувствовали остальные, но у неё мурашки пробежали по спине от этой «улыбки».

\- Так, если тебе не хватало чего, нужно было сказать. Крокодил, у тебя же язык подвешен, я бы прислушался!

\- Правда? Тогда я бы хотел, чтоб вы все встали и ушли отсюда и больше никогда не возвращались. Это можно как-то устроить?

\- Ты совсем не умеешь договариваться, Крокодил, - деланно грустно проговорил Сыч. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что удача не на твоей стороне. И выбор у тебя невелик. Ты либо едешь с нами, либо нам просто не о чем разговаривать. Я уже говорил, - свою чокнутую куклу можешь взять с собой, но только если хорошо попросишь прощения за своё безобразное гадкое поведение.  
\- Прощения уж точно просить не стану.  
\- А придётся. В ногах будешь ползать, ботинки мне целовать, чтобы тебя только простили. Иначе мы твою девку… всё равно с собой возьмём. Только в качестве аргумента. А то, не ровен час, ты снова в бега ударишься.

Раздался свист.

\- Вот и чайник вскипел! – пропела Белль, направляясь к печке. – Кто хочет чаю?  
\- Я, - ответил крокодил, с опаской поглядев на Джона. – В горле пересохло, а разговор ещё долгий…  
\- Больше никто не хочет? – Белль старательно насыпала заварку в банку из-под консервированных персиков и сахар из баночки с надписью – «соль». – Я готовлю самый вкусный чай в мире! Только попробуйте!  
\- Спасибо, милая, но мы воздержимся, - вежливо ответил здоровяк в кроссовках, что до этого помалкивал. Ему кажется, было совсем не по себе в этой обстановке.

Белль пожала плечами и сунула Крокодилу в руки консервную банку с ложкой и стала наливать кипяток. Естественно банка накалилась тут же, крокодил даже размешать сахар не успел.

\- Чёрт, горячо!

Банка полетела на пол. Брызги полетели в разные стороны. Сыч неприязненно отряхивал брюки. Бугай по имени Джон, успел отскочить в сторону и налетел спиной на глобус. Забарахтался в пыльном хламе. Крокодил с ложкой подскочил к нему и полоснул по горлу. К всеобщему удивлению, из его горла брызнула кровь. Молчун выхватил пистолет, прикрывая Сыча. Выстрелил в Крокодила, но тот успел прикрыться телом Джона.

Молчун готовился стрелять повторно. Белль запаниковала и ударила его по лицу чайником. Удар отправил его в нокаут. Ведьма непонятно как оказалась рядом, Белль даже не поняла, как она подкралась. В руке у неё блеснул небольшой нож. Белль снова испугалась. Она повторно замахнулась чайником, больше нечем, но удар прошёл впустую, от чего Белль неуклюже крутануло, так что на следующем развороте крышка у чайника отлетела, а весь кипяток выплеснулся прямо в лицо Ведьме. Белль отпрыгнула, костяшки пальцев обожгло паром, и она выронила чайник на пол. Ведьма истошно заверещала, попятилась и упала в ванну, ощутимо приложившись головой о бортик. От её затылка по медной поверхности протянулась кровавая дорожка. Белль в ужасе попятилась к письменному столу.

\- Пистолет! – крикнул Крокодил из-за глобуса.

Сыч и впрямь целился в неё. Вместо того чтобы спрятаться, Белль застыла на месте, стеклянно глядя перед собой.

\- Выходи, крокодил! Иначе я твоей девке голову снесу!  
\- Нужно стрелять в сердце, - глухо проговорила Белль, прижав руки к груди. – Вот сюда. Иначе придётся лежать в закрытом гробу. Так некрасиво.  
\- Заткнись, дура! – рявкнул Сыч.

\- Крокодил, я не заперла люк. Уходи, - крикнула Белль.  
\- Дурёха, - простонал крокодил. – Ты думаешь, я смогу тебя тут оставить?  
\- Он сможет, - уверенно проговорил Сыч. – Что-что, а сбегать он мастер.

Послышался скрип петель.

\- Вот видишь, - Сыч послал Белль самодовольную улыбку.  
\- Надо же. Действительно открыто, - ответили из-за глобуса. – Чёрт, заманчиво. Но не могу.

Крокодил вышел с поднятыми руками.

\- Брось ложку! – скомандовал Сыч.

Крокодил с нервным смешком отбросил ложку, ручка которой, теперь стало хорошо видно, была заточена.

\- Вот после этих фокусов тебе придётся сделать что-то большее для того, чтобы я оставил жизнь тебе и твоей долбанутой девке.  
\- Крокодил, почему ты не ушёл?  
\- Убегать надо вместе. Иначе обидно будет. Тем более он начал трепать про то, что я мастер сбегать. А это знаешь, обидно. Прямо на слабо взял!  
\- Я очень рада, что ты за меня беспокоишься, но я вызвала копов!  
\- Что? – у крокодила брови поползли наверх.  
\- А у тебя такая жуткая аллергия на полицейских…

\- Ты лжёшь! – брызжа слюной, взвизгнул Сыч. Глаза у него по совиному вытаращились, добавляя сходства.  
\- Нет, - Белль покачала головой, мотнув паралоновыми ушами, и уселась на столешницу. – Я совершенно точно вызвала копов. Я работаю в библиотеке внизу и обычно возвращаюсь домой через этот люк. Я увидела, что в дом проникли бандиты, избивают моего соседа, и позвонила в полицию. Они как раз должны приехать.  
\- Вот же, скотство, - чертыхнулся Крокодил. – Ты почему мне сразу не сказала? Я мог хоть напоследок пройтись по этой вип-лестнице!  
\- Я тебе предлагала. Кто же виноват, что ты такой гордый!

\- Молчать! – снова рявкнул Сыч. - Куда ведёт этот люк?  
\- В библиотеку. Это внутренняя лестница.  
\- В сторону! – тыча пистолетом, приказал он.

Крокодил посторонился, пропуская того к открытому люку и встал рядом с Белль. Они переглянулись. Крокодил вспомнил, что проход вёл в хранилище, которое на ночь запиралось. Далеко бы он удрал через него? Но в любом случае, он был бы в большей безопасности, чем Белль, оставшаяся тут наедине с вооружённым бандитом.

«Дурёха».

Белль мысленно скрестила пальцы, молясь, чтобы негодяй полез внутрь. Всё равно, дальше хранилища ему не пройти, там обитая железом дверь с кучей замков. Только и осталось бы, закрыть люк и надвинуть на него глобус. Птичка в западне.

Бандит с недоверием заглянул в тёмный провал и снова попятился. Если бы Сыч не целился в них, она была готова сама подойти и толкнуть его с лестницы. Настолько сильно боялась его.

\- Нет. Думаю, мне понадобится прикрытие, - продолжая целиться в крокодила, он кивнул Белль. – Иди сюда! Мне такие умненькие сучки нужны. Ведьме-то ты мордашку попортила…

\- Крокодил, мне предлагают работу. Представляешь?  
\- Даже не вздумай!  
\- Но там наверняка платят больше, чем библиотекарю. А ты видел, какие туфли были у Ведьмы? Мне Руби про такие рассказывала. Они безумно дорогие. Лабутены, кажется…  
\- Не матерись. Если тебе так нужны туфли, заберёшь её. Ведьме они уже не понадобятся.  
\- Хорошо. А если размер не…  
\- Заткнитесь оба!

Прогремел выстрел. Сыч как-то странно икнул и упал навзничь, напоследок выстрелив в потолочную балку.

\- Разорался… - Крокодил опустил пистолет.  
\- Ты так и не избавился от пистолета, - Белль стянула паралоновые уши и устало выдохнула.  
\- Отличное же пресс-папье! И в хозяйстве пригодилось!  
\- Да уж…  
\- Так, а теперь серьёзно, - Крокодил сунул пистолет за резинку трусов, потом опомнился и переложил обратно в ящик стола. – Ты на самом деле вызвала копов или я сейчас зря пережил микроинсульт?  
\- Ой! Точно!

Белль кинулась к пальто и вытащила из кармана телефон.

\- Алло! Дэвид! Ты где?.. Уже сюда подъезжаешь? Уже не надо! Спасибо! Твоя помощь не понадобилась!.. Да, мы как-то сами справились… что? Нет! Никаких проблем не будет! Честное слово… да. Можешь ехать. Извини, что оторвала. Езжай праздновать. Всё, ага…

Белль нажала отбой и с облегчением прислонилась к стене.

\- Я ещё никогда столько не врала.  
\- У тебя здорово получилось.  
\- Надеюсь, больше не придётся.  
…

\- Знаешь, а хорошо, что у нас всё газетами застелено, - оптимистично рассуждал Крокодил. - Не придётся отмывать кровищу с пола…  
\- Господи, у нас в доме четыре трупа! – Белль схватилась за голову.  
\- И один из них в ванной! – не очень убедительно подбодрил Крокодил. – Помнишь?  
\- Четыре трупа, Крокодил! Тебя посадят, а меня снова отправят в лечебницу! Это… это… Что нам делать?!  
\- Не голоси. Франкенштейну звонить надо. Столько органов! – крокодил щедрым жестом обвёл комнату. - У него и фургончик вместительный…

Один из бандитов зашевелился. Тот, которому прилетело чайником по физиономии. Теперь у него на пол лица красовался багрово-фиолетовый след, начинающий опухать. Увидев Крокодила и Белль, он застыл. Его пистолет при падении куда-то закатился, он невольно попытался отыскать его взглядом.

\- Ой, не убивай его, - попросила Белль, когда Крокодил задумчиво потянулся рукой к ящику стола, куда сунул пушку. – Он единственный из них был вежлив.  
\- Это потому что помалкивал. Вдруг он всякие гадости про нас думал.  
\- Ты ведь не думал про нас гадостей? – спросила Белль.  
\- Нет! – замотал головой парень. – Не думал!  
\- Но он тебя облапал!  
\- Его заставили, - снова заступилась Белль.  
\- Но он в меня стрелял, - вспомнил злопамятный крокодил.  
\- А ты его приятеля ложкой зарезал!  
\- Он мне был не приятель! – поспешно выпалил молчун. – Мы просто работали вместе! Я вообще новенький, а босс мне и самому никогда не…  
\- Беги, - махнул рукой Крокодил.  
\- Что?  
\- Беги! – рявкнул он, страшно вытаращив глаза, так что даже Белль подпрыгнула на месте от неожиданности.

Парень мгновенно оказался на ногах и, по дуге обойдя обоих, выбежал на пожарную лестницу.

\- Ну вот. Теперь три трупа, - философски проговорил Крокодил. – Ты ещё не звонила Виктору?  
\- Нет.  
\- Давай я позвоню. А то он опять час добираться будет.

Крокодил переговорил с Франкенштейном и направился к глобусу. Сбросил на пол тело Джона и стал рыться в хламе.

\- Франки подъедет с минуты на минуты, одевайся пока. Надо отметить это знаменательное событие…  
\- Крокодил, я не думаю, что это надо отмечать.  
\- Надо, Белль, надо, - крокодил достал из завала пачку фейерверков и бросил ей. Белль неловко их поймала. – Сама подумай. Посреди ночи, в библиотеке раздаются какие-то подозрительные хлопки. Что подумают люди? Правильно. Люди подумают, что кто-то баловался салютами. Выглянут в окно и ничего не увидят. Они будут разочарованы. Нельзя расстраивать людей. Иначе они обидятся и начнут рассказывать о нас всякие гадости. Ну что, пойдём фейерверки взрывать?  
\- Пойдём. Только штаны надень.  
…

Когда подъехал на своём фургончике Франкенштейн, они взрывали последнюю ракетницу.  
\- Отмечаете?  
\- Ага, - кивнула Белль, глядя, как взрываются в ночном небе звёзды.  
\- Нихера себе, тебя разукрасили, - присвистнул Франкенштейн, разглядев в сумерках физиономию Крокодила. – Никогда не пробовал держать своё мнение при себе? Вдруг понравится? И на кожу лица хорошо влияет. Я тебе как врач говорю.  
\- Да-да. Ты тоже, бросай курить. Вдруг понравится…  
\- Ладно, проехали, - перебил Виктор. - Крокодил, ты по телефону сказал, что у вас три ещё тёплых котика. Показывай.  
\- Пойдём. Пусть пока Белль у тебя в машине посидит, ладно? – он повернулся к ней. – Посидишь в кабине?  
\- Я не замёрзла.  
\- Мы долго будем, - заметил Франкенштейн. - Хорошо, если к утру уберем всё. Посиди. Я тебе музыку включу. У меня хорошая музыка.  
\- Ладно.

Белль усадили на переднее сидение. Франкенштейн и впрямь включил музыку, но от неё начала болеть голова, а может от запаха сигарет. Музыку выключили. Франкенштейн и Крокодил стали подниматься по пожарной лестнице. Белль откинулась на спинку сидения, закрыла глаза и мгновенно провалилась в сон. Ей снова снился цветочный магазин, а за прилавком ей ласково улыбалась та женщина. А у неё на груди по кремовой сорочке медленно расплывалось красное пятно.

33

На улице только светало, когда её разбудил Франкенштейн. За ночь Белль успела замёрзнуть, а ноги после сна в неудобной позе, затекли и теперь плохо слушались.

\- Иди. Большую часть мы убрали. Там немного осталось. А мне надо мусор увезти…

Белль только кивнула и, пошатываясь, пошла на пожарную лестницу.  
Крокодил снова в трусах и майке, но теперь ещё в розовых резиновых перчатках и бахилах разбрасывал по полу чистые газеты. Где он их взял было не понятно. Накануне Белль расстилала последнюю пачку. Наверное, дешёвые, которые перед рождеством раздают в супермаркете. Белль вылезла из сапог и неохотно стянула пальто. Заметила у дверей чёрные туфли с красной подошвой.

\- Я пошутила, когда говорила про эти туфли.  
\- Да? Я на всякий случай оставил. Красивые же. Примерь?

Белль пожала плечами и сунула ногу в холодную туфлю.

\- Большие.  
\- Можно ваты в пальцы напихать. У меня так жена делала…  
\- Не поможет. У меня ступня уже. Придётся вкруговую ватой обкладывать. Выкинь их.  
\- А если я их обменяю в том секонде? Будешь носить замену?  
\- Не знаю. Голова болит.  
\- Ляг, поспи. Ночка была та ещё…

Белль прошла к постели и, не раздеваясь, упала поверх одеяла. В обзор попадала открытая печка, глобус и тощая задница крокодила в зелёных трусах. У глобуса был расстелен большой кусок чёрного целлофана и свалены какие-то вещи.

\- Ты начал разбирать глобус.  
\- Да. Настал этот день, предсказанный оракулами. Я разбираю этот многовековой хлам. Если откопаю там портал в другое измерение или врата в преисподнюю, знай, что я умер героем… ух-ты!

Крокодил выволок из-под завала какой-то грязный бурдюк с трубочками.  
\- Что это? – Белль легла поудобнее и натянула на спину угол одеяла.  
\- Это же волынка! Разве не видно? А ещё библиотекарь… Боже мой! Глазам своим не верю! У меня всё это время была волынка! – Крокодил обтёр её от пыли и подул в одну из трубок, издав редкостный по противности звук. Белль даже зажала руками уши. Спать совсем расхотелось.

\- Здорово, правда? – сияющими глазами воззрился на неё крокодил и, набрав побольше воздуха снова подул в мешок.  
\- Как будто осла живьём крутят в мясорубке. Я уже скучаю по гармошке.  
\- Правда? Надо будет присмотреть себе килт! Прохожие на улице будут в восторге.  
\- Тебя за гармошку избили. За эту волынку тебя убить мало.  
\- Да ладно. Я порепетирую немного и буду собирать толпы зрителей!  
\- Жаждущих твоей крови… - мрачно продолжила Белль.  
\- Ты какая-то невесёлая сегодня, - Крокодил отложил волынку в сторону и снова принялся за сортировку хлама, тщательно осматривая каждый предмет.

\- Не каждый день со мной происходит… такое, - пробубнила Белль и уткнулась лицом в подушку.  
\- Понимаю, ночка была не из простых. Но ты отлично справилась! До последнего боролась…  
\- Я уиа еовека, - раздалось невнятное из-за подушки.  
\- Что?  
\- Я человека убила!  
\- Не кричи так, ты же в библиотеке, – зашипел крокодил, с опаской глянув за окно. - А насчёт Ведьмы… Это была страшная женщина. Скольких сгубила… Тебя действительно это угнетает?  
\- Я не хотела её убивать. У неё был нож, и я запаниковала… Так всё глупо получилось.  
\- Ты её только кипятком ошпарила, а в ванную она сама упала и размозжила себе голову тоже сама. Считай это несчастным случаем при самообороне. В суде бы тебя оправдали.  
\- Если бы я не плеснула в неё кипятком, она бы не упала…  
\- Да. Она бы тебя ножиком пырнула. И уж поверь мне, угрызениями совести она бы точно не мучилась, как ты сейчас.  
\- Но я же не Ведьма. Я не могу просто взять и…  
\- А ты не бери. Да, это случилось. Да, это плохо. Но это уже не изменить. А если этим так часто себя изводить, можно свихнуться. Так что смирись и… помоги мне лучше с этим завалом! А то сама не спишь и меня этими разговорами изводишь.  
\- Может, ты прав.

Белль сползла с кровати и присоединилась к сортировке хлама.

\- По какому принципу ты отбираешь, что выбросить, а что оставить?  
\- Ну, заляпанное кровью я кидаю туда, - крокодил махнул в сторону небольшой кучки вещей в чёрном мешке. – Остальное… как тебе хочется. Понравилась вещь – оставь. Не понравилась – на выброс. Но перед этим всё-таки покажи мне.  
\- Хорошо. Лыжню выбрасываю…  
\- Пока отложи. Вдруг мы найдём вторую. Лыжная палка откуда-то взялась ведь.  
\- Тогда у нас образовывается ещё одна группа вещей… О! Снежный шар!  
\- Можешь выкинуть. Бесполезная хрень.  
\- Ну почему же? Его можно поставить на полку, и он будет красиво…  
\- …обрастать пылью. И где ты видела у нас полки?

Белль оглядела их чердак, как будто увидела его впервые и только сейчас поняла, что у них действительно нет ни одной полки. Только гвоздики кое-где вбиты, чтобы было куда вешать верхнюю одежду и полотенца.

\- Кстати, а почему у нас нет полок?  
\- Полки – это изобретение сатаны. Лишние горизонтальные поверхности для скоплений пыли. Их придётся всё время протирать, двигать хлам, который на них хранится…  
\- Да. Пусть это лучше лежит в одной куче и зарастает пылью свободно.  
\- Тебе разонравилось мироустройство нашей милой лачуги? – подозрительно уточнил Крокодил.  
\- Нет. Мне нравится наш чердак. Но от одной полочки я бы не отказалась.  
\- Ладно, но только одной. А то глазом не успеешь моргнуть – весь чердак в полках…  
\- Крокодил? – вдруг перебила его Белль каким-то придушенным голосом.  
\- Что?

Крокодил отвлёкся от оценки очередной безделушки и посмотрел на неё. В руках Белль держала мятую бумажку. Крокодил сразу узнал тот листок с ксерокопией газетной статьи. Наверное, по привычке сунул в глобус и забыл. Кто же знал, что он прирежет этого Джона именно над глобусом и тот зальёт там всё своей кровью? В следующий раз думать надо…

\- Что это? – спросила она и посмотрела на Крокодила.  
\- Это? Ксерокопия. Ты разве не знаешь? У вас в библиотеке стоит такой агрегат. Кладёшь в него бумажку, нажимаешь на…  
\- Откуда у тебя это? – так же тихо спросила она.  
\- Не могу сказать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Если я начну рассказывать, ты вспомнишь что-то неприятное, а ты этого не хочешь. Из-за этого может начаться какая-нибудь непонятная херня, которая не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Лучше выбрось эту бумажку в печь и забудь.  
\- Крокодил, я помню. - Руки у неё затряслись, а потому пришлось сжать их в кулаки. – Уже не получится забыть.  
\- Вот же дерьмо. Сейчас начнёт происходить непонятная херня. И что теперь делать? – крокодил театрально развёл руками в розовых резиновых перчатках. – У меня нет волшебной палочки, стирающей память! Лимит волшебства исчерпан…

Белль прошла мимо него и бросила ксерокопию в печь.

\- Теперь помнят уже двое. Теперь ничего не сделаешь, - пробормотала она, зачем-то вытащив из-под кровати коробку со своими вещами.  
Крокодил молча следил за тем, как она перекладывает одежду в пакет. Потом стянул резиновые перчатки и подошёл к ней.

\- Ты куда-то собираешься?  
\- Да.  
\- А куда?  
\- В больницу.

Белль продолжала перекладывать вещи, почти как тогда, перед их совместным побегом.

\- Ага. Понятно. А то я уже испугался, что ты от меня съезжаешь. А ты просто решила заскочить в прачечную по дороге в клинику. Скажи, что я угадал. Мне будет приятно. Я перестану психовать.  
\- Нет. Я возвращаюсь в больницу. Мне там самое место.  
\- Может, и мне тогда вернуться в тюрьму? Постучусь в ворота, скажу коменданту – пустите меня обратно! Мне у вас самое место!  
\- Не передёргивай. Что за ужасная привычка… Ты не знаешь всей правды.  
\- Так может, поведаешь мне, что же там случилось такого, что тебе прямо не терпится закинуться колёсами и забыться в уютной палате?  
\- Не могу.

Белль выгребла из маленького шкафчика все «женские штучки», сунула к остальным вещам и направилась к выходу. Крокодил поймал её за пакет.

\- Постой! Я хочу знать…

Белль дёрнула сумку на себя. Пластиковые ручки и так державшиеся на честном слове, оторвались и все вещи вывались. Оба, молча уставились на рассыпавшуюся по полу одежду. Белль отмерла первой и стала обуваться, натягивать пальто, запуталась в рукаве.

\- Ты бежишь от меня за то, что я пытался узнать больше о твоём прошлом без твоего ведома? В этом дело? Да, я любопытный сукин сын! Я хотел узнать о тебе больше. Ты ведь не безразлична мне, в конце концов! Белль! Ты меня слышишь?

Белль стояла уже у дверей, спиной к Крокодилу.

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
\- Да? А мне так не кажется. Ты что-то вспомнила. И я теперь противен тебе, да? Я напоминаю тебе Билли?  
Белль вздрогнула.  
\- Это не так… я не… не… - заартачилась она и крокодилу почему-то стало обидно.

\- Ты знаешь меня, Белль. В большей мере. Знаешь худшее про меня. Ты знаешь, что я старый похотливый крокодил, что я хреновый отец, что убил жену из жалкой ревности. Что отсидел. Что… убивал за деньги. Даже про это ты теперь в курсе. Кого хуже меня ты можешь знать? Тот воришка, с которым ты жила целый год и в подмётки мне не годится. Так скажи мне, что ты не презираешь меня!

\- Это не так. Ты самый лучший, кого я знаю.

Крокодил, шурша бахилами подошёл к ней и обнял со спины.

\- Так зачем тебе уходить? Объясни мне, потому что я уже ничерта не понимаю. Я только знаю, что если ты уйдёшь, нам обоим станет только хуже. Мы ведь не динозавры. Нам не нужны такие приключения. Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. Но уйти надо. Возобновить лечение. Я очень сильно виновата. Вина… всё время. И я боюсь, что это начнётся снова.  
\- Что начнётся?  
Белль высвободилась из объятий и посмотрела на него.  
\- Бегство от прошлого.  
\- А сейчас ты разве не бежишь? Или я что-то путаю?

Белль с минуту смотрела в упор на Крокодила, а потом начала смеяться. Нехорошо так, истерично. По щекам покатились слёзы. А она всё смеялась.

Крокодил снова обнял её и отвёл обратно на койку. Уложил и стянул с ног сапоги. Потом подумал и стал снимать тёплые колготки вместе с трусами.

\- Вот нахер мне эти закидоны, а? – беззлобно ворчал он. – И связался же с полоумной на свою голову. Уйти она собралась. Вина её какая-то мучает, из-за которой ей волшебных таблеток захотелось. Придумала себе причину. А обо мне кто подумает? Вечно мне одному всё дерьмо разгребать. Нет уж… Слышишь? Хватит ржать, – Крокодил встряхнул её за плечи, так что у Белль клацнули зубы. – Ты как-то решила, что справишься сама. Без таблеток. И ты справишься, слышишь? А я буду с тобой…

Белль затихла и тёрла покрасневшие глаза. Нос некрасиво покраснел, как у простуженной.

\- Я устала …  
\- Поспи. Ты ведь собиралась лечь спать. А тут эта ксерокопия. Сразу всё навалилось. Спи. Говорят, если день не задался, то лучше лечь пораньше. Если снова всё забудешь, я не обижусь.  
\- Я уже не забуду. Я тебе завтра всё расскажу… всё-всё… - пообещала она охрипшим голосом.

Крокодил расстелил для неё кровать и уложил, подтолкнув края одеяла. Потом налил стакан воды и дал выпить. Белль уже совсем успокоилась и сонно жмурилась. Вид у неё был такой измученный, как в то утро, когда она всю ночь ждала его в мотеле Нью-Йорка.  
…

Пока Белль спала, Крокодил как можно тише разобрался с остальным хламом. Нужно было себя занять. Сидеть просто так, было невозможно. То, что было решено оставить, он перекидал обратно в глобус. Куча почему-то меньше не стала, хотя смотрелась нарядней. Почти как развалы на распродаже. Два больших пакета с мусором, из которого торчала одинокая лыжня, отправились на помойку. Магазины ещё были открыты, а потому крокодил, прихватив злосчастные туфли, пошёл в секонд-хэнд. По дороге он остановился напротив того бара, в котором он, кажется, вечность назад надрался в компании Мо Френча. Нет, напиться ему не хотелось. Он раздумывал, не зайти ли к Морису, но потоптавшись на месте, вернулся обратно в библиотеку.

34

Белль проснулась посреди ночи. Наверное, выспалась за день. Крокодил в это время дремал в ванне и сразу же проснулся, когда она тронула его за плечо.  
\- Только за ложку не хватайся. Это я, Белль.  
\- Белль? – крокодил поморщился, стараясь разглядеть её в темноте. – Чего не спишь?  
\- Иди в кровать. Мне там тесно одной.  
\- У тебя что-то с логикой… или я не так услышал.

Крокодил вылез из ванной и всё ещё в каком-то полусне прошёл на кровать. Белль крепко прижалась к нему под одеялом. Крокодил, думал, что снова уснёт, но Белль вдруг начала рассказывать. Просто начала и всё. И со снами пришлось повременить. Как уснуть, когда рассказывают о своём тёмном прошлом? А Белль рассказывала. Тихо и немного торопливо. Про то, как беззаботно и легко жила раньше, точно принцесса. Как познакомилась с Билли и как хотела уехать с ним, путешествовать по стране. Билли ей расписывал, что как только он провернёт одно дельце, за которое получит много денег, возьмёт её в путешествие по всем штатам. Откуда ей было знать, что это за дельце такое?  
Отцу Белль ничего не рассказывала. Папе вообще её потенциальные ухажёры никогда не нравились, а уж на Билли он и вовсе как-то недобро смотрел. Поэтому всё было решено сделать тайком. На следующий день прямо с утра Билли обещал забрать её на условленном месте. Возможно, что он и не собирался брать её с собой, но случилось иначе.  
Накануне вечером Белль решила поведать маме о своих планах. Она ведь любила маму и не хотела, чтобы она волновалась из-за её пропажи. Думала, что мама её поддержит и если что, прикроет перед отцом. Тут-то и разразился скандал.

\- Она сказала, что никуда меня не отпустит, что Билли – проходимец и бездельник. Что я плохо его знаю и не могу ему доверять, что, если я с ним поеду, то загублю своё будущее. Я кричала, что люблю Билли и он меня тоже, что он не предаст меня, а она… я такого ей наговорила. Я вообразила себя в тот момент героиней какой-нибудь книжки, против любви которой восстал весь мир. Так глупо. Боже, так глупо, крокодил. Мог бы ты представить человека глупее влюблённой девицы?

\- Влюблённый мужчина? – подумав, предположил он.

\- Я разозлилась на маму и убежала из дома. Просто хлопнула дверью и убежала. Пойти мне было некуда, - продолжала Белль. - А скоро должен был вернуться папа. По пятницам он всегда заглядывал после работы в паб, пропускал пару кружечек с друзьями. Поэтому я пошла в магазин. Думала переночевать там, а рано утром уехать с Билли. Как собиралась. В магазине оказались грабители. Трое, в таких шапках, с прорезями для глаз. Только в фильмах они чёрные, а у этих грабителей были цветные в полосочку.

\- Как непрофессионально…

\- Я узнала его по голосу. И сразу всё поняла. Только не могла поверить, что всё ради денег. Я же любила его. Я пыталась его уговорить, не делать этого. Почему я решила, что он меня послушает? Может быть и послушал, если бы не его друзья… а потом пришла мама.

Белль замолчала, крепче обняв крокодила, и уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

\- Она пришла за мной, думая отговорить, знала, что больше мне некуда идти. Она подумала, что я в опасности. Она хотела меня защитить, понимаешь? А Билли в неё выстрелил.  
\- Это сделал Билли? Ты уверена?  
\- Всё произошло очень быстро, но для меня время как будто замедлилось. Я видела, как дёрнулась его рука, когда прогремел выстрел, моя мама начала падать, а на груди расползаться красное пятно. Я закричала, и уже остальные начали стрелять, и тогда я бросилась за стойку. Потом я плохо помню. Билли куда-то меня тащил, а мне… мне было всё равно. Знаешь, как будто я смотрю со стороны, а меня самой нет. Мне стало всё равно, куда меня ведут и что со мной делают. Я всё видела и слышала, но… я больше ничего не хотела.

Крокодил перевернулся на бок и поцеловал Белль в макушку. Ему не хотелось этого слушать. Он бы воткнул себе ножик в ухо, чтобы оглохнуть. Это было слишком тяжело. На его месте должен сидеть этот грёбаный доктор Хоппер, которому срать на пациентов и с понимающим видом кивать, делая пометки в блокноте.

А Белль всё рассказывала с убийственной простотой, как жила с Билли. Как Билли запирал её в ванной, когда уходил по делам, потому что однажды она в бессознательном состоянии вышла из дома и направилась, куда глаза глядят. Иногда она приходила в себя, как будто не было этой стрельбы в магазине.

\- Как будто он сдержал обещание и забрал меня в путешествие. Мы веселились, танцевали в клубах, напивались… Он так радовался. Улыбался виновато. А потом я вспоминала, что он сделал. И всё рушилось. Я зачем-то пыталась уговорить Билли пойти в полицию и во всём признаться. Уверяла, что не виню его в случившемся. Что простила. Он не хотел слушать про это. Начинал кричать, обвинять во всём меня...  
\- Почему он от тебя не избавился? Ты ведь была ему в тягость. Эти перепады…  
\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, это была вина. Хочется верить, что я что-то затронула в нём, но… я не знаю. До сих пор не могу собрать эти кусочки воспоминаний. Большая часть того времени прошла, как в тумане. Может быть, в итоге он всё-таки сдался и избавился бы от меня. Он уставал и всё чаще уходил из дома, оставляя меня на привязи.  
\- А про отца ты помнишь?  
\- Когда он пришёл, у меня был очередной приступ апатии. Я его видела, но… мне было стыдно перед ним. Я спряталась где-то внутри. Мне до сих пор стыдно. И я ушла. То, что отец сделал с Билли я вспомнила уже в больнице, когда он пришёл меня навестить.. И это было ужасно. Всё сразу вспомнилось. Мама, Билли, отец… Я думала, что моя голова взорвётся. А потом всё исчезло. Началась моя жизнь с чистого листа. Только кошмары иногда мучили. Вот и… всё. Всё.  
Какое-то время они лежали молча. Крокодил всё думал, над словами Белль. Теперь она действительно помнила. Но как она теперь относилась к своему отцу, после всего этого?  
\- Ты не винишь его?

Но Белль уже спала.

34

\- Белль? Белль, проснись.  
\- Что?

Крокодил стоял над ней полностью одетый и даже в шапке.

\- Мне надо на работу. Зарплата сама себя не заработает, знаешь ли. Да и за чердак надо платить… Что я хотел?... А! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Голова немного болит. И руки ломит. Я замёрзла…

Крокодил прижался губами к её лбу.

\- Поздравляю. У тебя жар. Так, с работой придётся повременить… - он принялся расстёгивать пальто.  
\- Нет! Крокодил! Я справлюсь. Только оставь мне попить…  
\- Справится она! Где телефон?  
\- Зачем тебе телефон?  
\- Виктору позвоню…  
\- Не надо Виктора! Пожалуйста!  
\- Но должен же кто-то за тобой присмотреть, пока ты в таком состоянии!  
\- Я же сказала, что справлюсь.  
\- Значит, справишься, - крокодил, как-то странно на неё посмотрел, а потом спросил с подозрением. - Что вчера было?  
\- А ты что, не помнишь?  
\- Я-то помню. Мне интересно, не забыла ли ты. А то с тобой такое частенько происходит.

Белль нахмурилась, вспоминая.

\- Ну… Мы разбирали глобус и я нашла ксерокопию... И я ни о чём не забыла. Ты это хотел узнать?  
\- Ага. И с тобой всё в порядке? Точно? Не случится так, что я приду после работы, а на чердаке пожар, наводнение, снежный буран?  
\- Крокодил, живя с тобой я научилась справляться с любыми катастрофами. Вчера мне было тяжело, но теперь, когда я всё рассказала, мне легче. Даже не смотря на температуру. Правда. Всё в порядке. Иди на работу.  
\- Хорошо. Я тебе поверю, но на всякий случай кого-нибудь пришлю. Твоя беременная библиотекарша не может за тобой приглядеть?

Крокодил поставил рядом с кроватью чайник с кипячёной водой и стакан. Потом подумал, и добавил вафельное полотенце.

\- Мэри-Маргарэт родила той ночью, когда у нас были гости.  
\- Как не вовремя.  
\- Крокодил, иди уже.  
\- Я иду. Кстати! Тут звонили снизу, из библиотеки – спрашивали что-то про трудоустройство. Я сказал, что ты приболела. Сама с ними поговоришь. А! И ещё. Я обменял те... как ты говорила? Лабутены! Представляешь, они оказались настолько дорогими, что я мог бы купить на них весь магазин, но я ограничился только парой летних туфель, кедами и набрал каких-то красивых тряпок. Я там сложил, на рабочем столе. Сама посмотришь. А теперь точно всё, - крокодил клюнул её в нос и пошёл к выходу. – Уже ушёл!

Уснуть надолго не получилось. Уже через час Белль разбудил стук в дверь. Это было странно, потому что у Крокодила был ключ. Неужели он всё-таки прислал Франкенштейна? Может, притворится, что никого нет дома, и он уйдёт? Нет уж. Скорей двери ломать начнёт. Постучали снова. Настойчиво. Белль натянула халат крокодила и на ватных ногах прошла к дверям.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Это я. Я… Крокодил сказал, что у тебя температура. Ты можешь открыть?

Она сначала не узнала голос, хотя он показался ей знакомым, а потому выглянула в круглое окно, чтобы убедиться. На пороге стоял Мо Френч. Белль открыла ему и сначала смотрела, будто не узнавая, а потом медленно подошла и обняла за шею.

…

Дерьма за дни прогула скопилось в избытке. Оказывается помимо самого прогульщика-крокодила, ещё несколько уборщиков слегли с гриппом. Пришлось задержаться допоздна. Хорошо ещё магазины были открыты. Крокодил накупил на аванс продуктов и затарился микстурами в аптеке.  
Дома было тихо. Белль спала. В печке потрескивал огонь. Мо сидел на бочке напротив и через открытую дверцу смотрел на горящие угли.  
\- Я вам телевизор подарю. Совсем смотреть не на что, - проворчал он, заметив Крокодила.  
\- Чем тебе огонь не угодил? Такой накал страстей… на него можно смотреть вечно, - крокодил тяжело сгрузил на стол пакеты и стал выкладывать продукты. – Как она?  
\- К полудню жар спал. Съела тарелку бульона…  
\- Я не про это. Она нормально тебя встретила? Никаких истерик? А то я боялся, что сглупил, когда пришёл к тебе за помощью…  
\- Нет. Всё было хорошо. Она так улыбалась и всё рассказывала, как вы тут живёте.  
\- И что рассказывала? – осторожно уточнил крокодил.  
\- Как ты её в зоопарк водил. И про вашу поездку. Впечатления свои… Только не сказала, откуда у вас дырки от пуль в стенах.  
\- А! Это я когда напиваюсь, в чёртиков стреляю.  
\- Смешно. Да, – задумчиво покивал Мо. - Белль говорила, что у тебя странное чувство юмора.  
\- Альтернативное. Дырки, конечно, надо замазать, да нечем пока…

Потом проснулась Белль и они вместе поужинали. Получилось почти по-семейному, только Белль ела в постели. И почти не говорили. Потом Мо засобирался домой.

\- Я пойду. А то уже темно. Следи, что бы она побольше пила.  
\- Ну, папа!  
\- И не давай ей остывать.  
\- Уж с этим я справлюсь, - усмехнулся крокодил.

Мо только закатил глаза. Крокодил проводил его до двери и они распрощались.

\- Как ты с ним познакомился? – спросила Белль, когда он вернулся за стол в тяжких раздумьях. Видимо решал, - помыть посуду сейчас или оставить это удовольствие на утро?

\- Он меня лопатой хотел убить. Потом наверняка воткнул бы мне древко в глаз… В общем, это с ним я тогда напился.  
\- Странно, что вы поладили.  
\- Как будто у него был большой выбор. Я же такой харизма…. тичный!.. Чёрт!

Крокодил видимо, решившись, собрал всю посуду в шаткую башенку и понёс, но, не дойдя пары шагов, всё с грохотом выронил в ванную.

\- Я тебе всегда говорил о пользе металлической посуды.  
\- Ну да. Она не бьётся.  
\- Вот именно!

Крокодил всё же решил помыть посуду сегодня. Завтра у него на это времени не будет. Нужно снова идти в зоопарк.

\- И ты пошёл за помощью к моему папе, - задумчиво проговорила Белль.  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами крокодил. – Совместная пьянка, знаешь ли, очень сближает. Да и, кто лучше родного отца намажет больного ребёнка вареньем и накормит мазью?

Белль снова засмеялась.

35.

35  
Утром Белль снова проснулась одна. На керосиновой бочке рядом с кроватью заботливо лежало всё то, что нужно было съесть и выпить для выздоровления и записка от Крокодила.

«Добрый день! Я ушёл на работу. Будь хорошей женщиной, поешь, прими лекарства и побездельничай за нас обоих, потому что вечером я приду уставший, как чёрт и тебе придётся за мной ухаживать. (Да, я настолько коварен!) В обед, возможно, зайдёт твой отец. Не скучай, я оставил тебе парочку книжек про любовь.  
Твой крокодил».

Белль глянула на пол. Рядом с кроватью лежали несданный Коэльо и взятый недавно Зюскинд. В обеих книгах любовь была представлена довольно своеобразно. Белль откинулась на подушку. Над головой снова разверзалась мрачная бездна с облупившейся краской и дырками от пуль.

\- Проснись! – громко крикнула она, и эхо заметалось по куполу.

Почему-то Белль стало от этого смешно, но она только улыбнулась и вылезла из кровати. Лежать было уже просто невозможно, и она перетащила свой завтрак с бочки на обеденный стол. Судя по часам время уже перевалило за полдень, а значит папа сегодня не придёт. Или опоздает. Нужно было сходить в библиотеку…

Уже доедая, Белль заметила свёрток, перетянутый бечёвкой. Обменные туфли. Тут же забыв обо всём на свете, она прошлёпала босыми пятками по полу к письменному столу, разрезала верёвку и стала рассматривать обновки. Крокодил частенько дарил ей всякие приятные мелочи, но сейчас он превзошёл себя. Помимо обуви внутри оказалась ещё и одежда. Белль насчитала пять платьев разного цвета и только одни шорты. Наверняка попались случайно. Крокодилу всегда нравилось, смотреть на неё, когда она надевала платья. И в особенности, когда снимала. Он и не скрывал этого.  
Белль надела одно из них, жёлтое из полупрозрачного шифона с юбкой-солнцем прямо на голое тело и покружилась. Если бы крокодил увидел её сейчас, то наверняка бы опять закрылся в туалете на полчаса. Или нет. Белль снова улыбнулась.  
Эхо давно смолкло, и на чердаке снова повисла тягостная тишина. На глаза попалась та самая волынка.

\- Крокодил никогда не узнает об этом.

Шкодливо улыбаясь, Белль взяла коричневый мешок и подула в одну из трубок. Чердак заполнился тягучим пронзительным звуком.

\- Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему Крокодил так тащится от этого.

Она облизнула губы и хотела ещё немного поиграть, как в дверь постучали. Белль, как пойманный с поличным вор, кинула волынку предположительно на то же место, где и взяла и бросилась открывать. На пороге оказался помощник шерифа Дэвид Нолан, красный, как свёкла и очень смущённый. Белль тут же захлопнула перед ним дверь и открыла снова, только накинув на чёртово прозрачное платье – тёплый халат.

\- Дэвид?  
\- Я… я пришёл по делу. Крокодил дома?  
\- Нет. У него смена в зоопарке. Что-то случилось?  
\- Я хотел переговорить с ним, но может, ты мне объяснишь кое-что... Можно мне войти?  
\- Да. Конечно.

Она впустила Дэвида и щедро предложила сесть ему на бочку. Озираясь по сторонам, точно попал в музей, он сел.

\- Будешь чай?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- А я, пожалуй, налью, - Белль поторопилась занять руки, предчувствуя неприятный разговор. - Так о чём ты хотел спросить?  
\- Пару дне назад, когда ты звонила мне… Сказала, что в доме чужаки. А потом перезвонила и сообщила, что вы сами справились.  
\- Да, я помню. В дом забрались какие-то бродяги. Наверное, решили, что чердак ничейный. Ты же знаешь, красть у нас нечего. Только беспорядок оставили… Крокодил вернулся с работы и прогнал их.  
\- В доме по соседству один из жильцов жаловался на стрельбу.  
\- Это мы взрывали фейерверки, - не моргнув глазом, ответила Белль, мысленно радуясь, что почти не соврала.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы отмечали.  
\- Что? Рождество ещё не скоро.  
\- Мы отмечали другое рождество. – Врать про это казалось кощунством, но Белль как можно небрежнее договорила. - Рождение вашего сына.  
\- Правда?  
\- Я была очень рада за Мэри-Маргарет, - пожала плечами Белль. – А крокодил во время уборки нашёл пачку ракетниц.  
\- А вы знаете, что в черте города запускать фейерверки запрещено?  
\- Разве? А кто запретил?  
\- Мэр.  
\- Надо же, а она мне нравилась. Как несправедливо. На прошлый день города она всю ночь взрывала огромные громкие салюты – уснуть было нельзя. А нам не позволено пару ракетниц запустить. Как несправедлив этот мир, - Белль печально вздохнула и опустила плечи.  
\- Хорошо. Допустим, что это так.  
\- Почему ты мне не веришь?  
\- Я занимаюсь этой жалобой и начальство потребует от меня отчёта. Мне нужно написать там что-то правдоподобное…  
\- Думаю, фейерверк достаточно правдоподобен.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Дэвид, как будто что-то обдумывая. Белль не нравилась эта его задумчивость. Как будто он собирался сказать, что-то действительно неприятное, но почему-то не решался. Это нервировало.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь штрафовать нас за фейерверки? Скоро рождество. Да и с деньгами у нас как-то не очень…  
\- Нет-нет, - спохватился Дэвид. – Я только хотел спросить. Ты хорошо знаешь крокодила?

Белль задумалась. Вопрос казался нечестным. Как будто Дэвид что-то знал и, если Белль ответит ему что-нибудь лишнее, это загонит её в ловушку. Ощущение было неявным и от того ещё более раздражающим.

\- А ты? – спросила она. – Что ты знаешь о нём?  
\- Белль… - Дэвид виновато улыбнулся. – Не подумай, что я хочу что-то разнюхать. Мэри-Маргарэт за тебя волновалась и просила присмотреть. Я…  
\- Значит, это Мэри-Маргарэт что-то знает о крокодиле? – нахмурилась Белль.  
\- В том-то и дело, что о Крокодиле в городе ничерта не известно. Даже настоящего имени. Ни откуда он взялся, ни кем был. Ничего. Он просто приехал сюда и поселился на чердаке библиотеки. И все зовут его Крокодил.  
\- Он ещё в зоопарке работает. – Напомнила Белль. – И на гармошке играл.  
\- Хорошо, что гармошка осталась в прошлом, - Дэвид потёр виски, как будто от воспоминаний у него разболелась голова. - Из-за неё частенько случались беспорядки…

Белль решила умолчать о волынке. Сюрприз будет.

\- Значит, это всё что известно?  
\- Года три назад шериф Грэмм задержал Крокодила, - доверительно заговорил Дэвид, как будто раскрывал военную тайну и его могли за это расстрелять. - Он тогда подрался из-за этой гармошки. Драки и раньше случались, но крокодил успевал удрать, а в этот раз Грэмм патрулировал поблизости. Крокодила привезли в участок вместе с бедолагой, который не разделял его творчества. Шериф лично собрался пробить его по базе. Пальчики снял. А в это время Крокодил попросил один звонок. Его право. Кому он мог позвонить? – Дэвид задумался об этом, видимо не впервые и сам же пожал плечами. - В общем, в тот же вечер Грэмм его отпустил, а все материалы, включая дактилоскопию, сжёг в мусорном ведре. Когда же я решил разузнать, кто ему позвонил, он посоветовал не лезть в это дело и держаться от Крокодила подальше.  
\- Значит, шериф знает, кто такой крокодил, - сделала вывод Белль и улыбнулась.

Теперь она видела, что Дэвид ничерта не знает, а все его опасения - сплошные домыслы.

\- Так скажи и ты мне, что ему можно доверять, и он не опасен ни для тебя, ни для жителей города, - Дэвид устало потёр глаза и хотел откинуться на спинку, но в последний момент вспомнил, что сидит на бочке, и дёрнулся, вцепившись руками в столешницу.  
\- Крокодил не опасен ни для меня, ни для жителей города, - послушно ответила Белль. – Но лучше тебе держаться от него подальше и не лезть в его дела.

\- А иначе меня постигнет участь тех несчастных, которых вы с крокодилом убили на этом чердаке? – спросил Дэвид.

Белль застыла, уставившись неподвижными глазами на Дэвида. В неё как будто выстрелили из пневматики. Хотелось откинуться на спину и упасть в осенние листья.

Он всё знает.

Кто ещё может знать?

Кому он сказал, что едет сюда?

Белль с ужасом поняла, что прокручивает в голове, как избавится от Дэвида. Нет.

\- Дэвид, ты не хочешь чаю?  
\- Бэлль. Ты слышала, что я сказал?  
\- Ну да. Это ведь была шутка, да? Какая-то не смешная, извини. С юмором у тебя не очень. – Белль старательно размешивала в кружке поистине крокодилью дозу сахара из пяти ложек.  
\- Это была не шутка, Белль. Парень, который жаловался на стрельбу, сказал, что видел всё через окно.  
На пожарной лестнице послышался грохот, ключ провернулся в замке и оглушительно щёлкнул. Белль снова вздрогнула и оглянулась. Крокодил стоял в дверях, с интересом разглядывая Дэвида.

\- Как удачно, что у меня выдалась свободная минутка, и я решил заскочить домой, - Крокодил снял пальто и прошёл к столу. От него привычно воняло тиной и тухлой водой. Белль уступила ему своё место на бочке и встала рядом.

\- Ну и что мы тут обсуждаем? – Крокодил, отпил чаю, который поставила на стол Бэлль.  
\- Дэвид пришёл убедиться, всё ли с нами хорошо, после того случая, - послушно ответила Белль. – Ну, когда у нас были гости.  
\- А! Кажется, я начал кое-что понимать, - закивал крокодил. – Дэвид, тебе не стоит волноваться. От волнения начинают седеть волосы. Видишь, какой я седой? А это всё от того, что я часто волновался из-за дел, которые меня совершенно не касались. Меньше надо волнения. Поверь моему опыту.  
\- Мистер Бут составил официальную жалобу. – Дэвид не собирался сдаваться. - И там расписано довольно подробно всё, что он видел.  
\- А если любопытный мистер Бут заберёт свою грязную бумажонку обратно? – предположил крокодил. – Помощник шерифа оставит нас в покое?  
\- Это зависит от того, кто были те…?  
\- Стоп-стоп! – остановил его Крокодил. - Ты опять начинаешь волноваться. Остановись, пока не поздно, а то я уже заметил у тебя первый седой волос.  
\- Я уже насчитала целых два, - заметила Белль.  
\- Спасибо, а то с моего ракурса только один видно. Итого, три! Может, тебе зелёного чаю попить, дорогуша? Говорят, очень успокаивает. У вашего шерифа Грэма, я знаю, большой запас этого чаю должен быть. Попроси его, он обязательно с тобой поделится.

\- Пожалуй, я пойду.

Дэвид неодобрительно посмотрел на Белль и вышел. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Крокодил отставил кружку и с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Посмотри, пожалуйста на улицу. Убедись, что он не стоит под дверью.  
\- Нет, не стоит. Уже за угол заворачивает, - сообщила Белль, глядя в окно. – Что за фигню ты сейчас порол?  
\- Погоди, сейчас. Дай отдышаться. Я сюда на мопеде ехал. А на эту чёртову лестницу бегом поднимался.  
\- У тебя есть мопед?  
\- Нет. У одной дамочки из зоопарка взял. - Крокодил налил из чайника ещё кипятка, долил заварки и насыпал сахара прямо из банки  
\- Ты что, знал, что Дэвид придёт? – только сейчас она заметила, что на нём были его рабочие прорезиненные штаны по колено вымазанные в подмёрзшей грязи.  
\- Твой папаша к тебе шёл, когда увидел, как наш доблестный коп поднимается по пожарной лестнице. Сам идти побоялся, и позвонил мне в зоопарк. Я почему-то так и подумал, что он не успокоился с того раза. Придётся потолковать с этим мистером Бутом… Всё-таки отберу у этого бездельника телескоп и засуну ему в задницу.

\- Так что там за история у тебя была с шерифом Грэммом? – Белль уселась напротив на вторую бочку.  
\- Это когда я застукал его, вылезающим из окна дома мэра?  
\- Нет. Ты там кому-то позвонил, что тебя сразу отпустили.  
\- А, это. И как ты думаешь, кому я позвонил?  
\- Мэру?  
\- Ты думаешь, я с ней в настолько тесных отношениях?  
\- Мало ли? Вдруг она заказала тебе убить предыдущего мэра!  
\- Вряд ли бы я после этого сунулся в этот городок, - Крокодил поморщился, как будто чай был недостаточно сладким. - Но ты близка к истине. Шериф Грэмм до сих пор думает, что ему позвонила мадам Миллс.  
\- Так кто это был, если не она?  
\- Проститутка одна. Из Нью-Йорка. Но это дело десятое. Самое главное, что голос у неё был точь-в-точь, как у нашей мэр! Ты понимаешь? – крокодил закатил глаза и улыбнулся, как безумный. - Я подробно объяснил ей кому позвонить и что при этом сказать. И девочка справилась настолько хорошо, что этот кретин даже не обратил внимания, что на определителе номера высветился код другого города! Вот тогда был третий раз за всю мою жизнь, когда мне седины прибавилось. Еслибы Грэмм докопался кто я и откуда… я бы тут с тобой чаи не пил.  
\- А мне Руби рассказывала, что наш шериф с мадам мэр… эм…  
\- Трахаются? Ну да. А что? Это какая-то тайна? – крокодил непонимающе посмотрел на Белль.  
\- А ты не боялся, что Грэмм может переговорить с мадам Миллс и всё…?  
\- Ну кто в постели будет говорить о работе, сама подумай? – перебил он. - Да и… не в тех они отношениях. Ты видела нашу мэр? Под своей юбкой она наверняка скрывает здоровенный член и пару стальных яиц! Так что, кто кого трахает, это ещё неизвестно.  
\- Ну и зачем ты это сказал? Теперь каждый раз, когда я буду видеть мадам Миллс, буду представлять, что у неё под юбкой член, - Белль невольно прыснула.  
\- Да уж. – Крокодил залпом допил чай и встал из-за стола. - Ладно, мне пора возвращаться, а то день не засчитают.

\- Подожди, - окликнула его Белль, когда он уже застегнул пальто.  
\- Что ещё? Что-то купить надо?  
\- Смотри!

Белль скинула халат и покружилась, демонстрируя обновку и в частности то, что она нисколько не скрывала.

\- Да-а, - как-то грустно протянул крокодил. – Тяжело мне будет со стояком возвращаться в зоопарк на мопеде…

36

Зимние праздники прошли незаметно. Всё потихоньку налаживалось, и одновременно оставалось таким, как прежде. Белль официально устроилась на работу и через месяц принесла в дом свою «первую приличную зарплату», как выразился Крокодил. До этого Белль восстановила свой старый паспорт. Крокодил смеялся над её настоящим именем и дразнил кружевным чепчиком. А ещё раньше было решено рассказать доктору Хопперу, что Белль вспомнила прошлое. Любимая пациентка только умолчала о том периоде, после знакомства с Билли. Хоппер принял это на веру, понимающе кивая головой. Для него всё было логично и правильно. Наверное, он бы даже расстроился, вспомни она абсолютно всё. Крокодил продолжал работать в зоопарке и только с нетерпением ждал потепления, чтобы сыграть на площади перед мэрией на волынке в своём новом килте, который подарила ему Белль на Рождество. Он бы и в мороз рванул, но Белль его отговорила, пригрозив, что он отстудит себе яйца в одной юбке на голую задницу. В отместку крокодил репетировал дома, но Белль нравилось. Не волынка, нет. Килт крокодилу безумно шёл.

Сегодня вечером Крокодил принёс целый ящик апельсинов. Белль пришла через внутреннюю лестницу, а потому застала его с поличным. Он сидел на полу, по традиции застеленном газетами в одних трусах и рубашке, а всё вокруг него было завалено апельсинами.

\- Халявные апельсины!

\- Что ты собираешься с ними делать? – спросила Белль, осторожно шагая по полу, чтобы не наступить на оранжевый фрукт.

\- Пытаюсь разгадать, как круглые оранжевые плоды должны поднимать настроение? Пока совершенно непонятно. Они кислые и плохо чистятся. И в них частенько попадаются косточки. И меня это бесит. А вообще, я принёс их тебе. С днём рождения!

\- Но мой день рождения не сегодня. Ты же видел мой паспорт.

\- Какая разница? Подарки надо дарить, когда хочется, а не когда указывает календарь. Тебе что важнее, что тебе подарили целый ящик апельсинов или, какой сегодня день?

Белль подобрала с газетного листа уже очищенную дольку апельсина и понюхала.

\- Кажется, я знаю, как они поднимают настроение. Пахнет приятно.

После ужина они принимали ванну вместе, потому что нужно экономить, а Белль всё ещё считала не честным принимать её по очереди. Вода должна становится грязной одновременно. И Белль нравилось играть вдвоём с пеной и целоваться. Но сегодня в воде вместо пены плавали кусочки апельсиновых корок. И запах вокруг стоял просто невероятный.

\- Мы украшения для апельсинового коктейля! – выкрикнула Белль и раскинула руки, глядя в потолок.

\- Ага. Нам только зонтика сюда не хватает, - фырунул Крокодил и тоже посмотрел наверх.

Сверху уже не было мрачной бездны. Отец подарил им на праздник целых три банки краски – синей и жёлтой. Они вместе сделали небольшой ремонт, покрасили купол и зашпаклевали дыры от пуль. Теперь над ними было звёздное небо, как в планетарии или в космосе. Вселенная кружила голову. Затянувшееся падение шло своим чередом.

Конец.


End file.
